Nostalgia
by catfishii
Summary: AU. Actor Kurogane is going to propose to boyfriend pianist Fai, yet time seems to have slowed down, allowing for those wonderful memories to seep through. Will he ever get the nerves to see this to the end? Commas are severely abused and POV is...odd.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A reminiscent Valentine's Day fic that popped into my head while I was in Taiwan. I wondered when I would put this down in writing…I mean, compared to homework and other shit, this should be a piece of un-beta'd cake. But seeing as I seem to have **_**no **_**readers whatsoever (hint—click the review button and let me know where you are [no literalists. I am NOT a stalker. Just let me know you're reading]) and no deadline, stuff just never seems to be written down.**

**I own no one. Except for my one little OC.**

Yuui Flowright always woke up at five in the morning to open his bakery by the sleepy hour of seven. His only other fulltime-weekend-and-breaks employee usually wouldn't be there until morning classes at Horitsuba College had started. Which usually meant that she would be there by nine-ish or before her morning classes at the college, if there was time. If Yuui had let her, she would have been at the Cat's Eye Café by seven-thirty. But children need their sleep, Yuui had trilled as Alice glared at him, not wanting to lose her job on the first day, but needing somewhere to go and something to do that was slightly more productive than sitting at home, studying, she complied. She also used to babysit Chi, his sweet, senseless little sister. He didn't want to lose someone with that amount of patience when necessary. Especially when you sometimes had to deal the occasional rough treatment to the pushier customers at the register. Sometimes, Yuui wondered if adding alcohol to the menu was a good idea.

Today was an exception, though. Alice was (finally) allowed to be at the Cat's Eye by opening. Just this once. Yuui's twin brother, Fai, was coming to town to play a special Valentine's Day concert. The poster had been hanging on the wall of the Café for weeks now. It was expected to bring in a huge turnout. Critics were expected to flock in from all around the world. But that's not the point; Fai had not been in town for years—when they turned ten, the boys had separated ways, Fai to study in Russia with one of the top pianists of the 20th century and Yuui to remain at home, honing his trove of culinary skills. They were separate except for the fervent emailing and odd phone calls home. When Yuui turned eighteen, he, too, flew the nest and went to Italy to study cooking with the masters. They always came back, though. Back to home. Yuui when he was 24, when he had finished and promptly opened up shop—the Cat's Eye Café. Fai when he was 22, to give a small concert to kickstart his career in America, well known as he was in Europe.

_ANYWAYS, _Fai was coming to town. On Valentine's Day. For a concert. For the first time in years, the twins were going to see each other. And Alice and Chi and everyone else would be able to see Fai for the first time since childhood. Yuui and Alice would be at the café early to make Fai's homecoming present before the usual morning rush. Then, there was the boyfriend.

O.o

"_You have a _boyfriend_?" Yuui had incredulously asked Fai over the phone a week before the concert. "Since when did you get a _boyfriend_?" Alice was grinning from her place on the stool. She had her nose in a book, it being a pre- Break day where teachers get lazy. Yuui idly wondered what was so funny._

"_Mmhmm," said Fai, in his boyfriend's lap in a hotel room halfway across the country and nodding into the phone (unbeknownst to Yuui). "I want you to meet him when I come home."_

"Since when_, Fai," growled Yuui. His overprotective gland was pumping overtime, as Alice would say. Just like Touya and his little sisters and their boyfriends (a couple of the very few straight couples). And Alice, no doubt, was grinning because she knew he would be thinking that. Damn that girl and her intuition. _

"_Oh, ah, I met him…awhileagoinabar," Fai had said way too quickly. _In a bar…oh shit_, _he was in for a verbal beating_. His boyfriend smacked him on the head. "Oww…Kuro-rin, that hurt," he whined._

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN A BAR? YOU CAN BARELY HOLD DOWN HALF A GLASS OF CHAMPANGE!" Yuui practically yelled into his phone. Alice carefully marked her book, closed it, hopped off of her seat and walked over to Yuui. "_Shh…"_she hissed menacingly, somehow managing to glare at Yuui. Never mind that she was almost half a foot shorter than the guy. _"There are customers out there!"

"_And who's that 'Kuro-rin' you're with?" Yuui hissed more quietly._

_Fai kind of panicked. "I was depressed, okay? I needed something to forget about the mess I made at my last concert, even if everyone said 'oh, it was simply amazing!'" He paused for a moment. "And aren't you the one who put alcohol on the menu?"_

"_You. Are. Avoiding. My. Question."_

"_Okay, okay…he's my boyfriend, okay? My B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D!" _

_Yuui reeled backwards at the vehemence in the voice. "And how far have you gone with him?" he retaliated. There was a brief scuffle at the other end of the phone. A low "gimme that", a distant "Nooo! Give it back!" Then, _

"_How far can you go? All the way to the horizon, I say," asked a different, warm, dark and slightly naughty voice. A click and a dial tone._

"_If you touched my little brother without permission, I will have your head!" Yuui yelled, not yet fully comprehending the dial tone. Without batting an eye, Alice threw a pen at Yuui while taking a customer's order._

O.o

Yuui looked accusingly at his employee, who was opening up the windows and starting up the computer. "I still have the bruise."

She glanced back at him. "I know." Creepy grin.

It was 7:15 in the morning. Oh yeah. They were definitely in for a good day.

When actor Youou Kurogane Suwa stepped off the plane into the airport of his old hometown, he was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia. And the emptiness of not being mobbed by fans. But hey, who _really _misses that? _I wonder if Touya and Yukito and all those other guys are still here, _he thought. He hadn't been back in forever. Fai came from the same town, as he had learned after the disastrous phone call to Fai's brother. Why the _hell _didn't that bastard tell him earlier? He wondered suddenly.

O.o

_With the flip of the phone, Kurogane cut the call. He tossed the little silver thing back to its owner who was currently wearing _his _shirt with his knees tucked up to his chest like a small, sulking child._

_ "You know my brother hates you now, don't you?" Big blue eyes turned to face him. "That was _way _out of line."_

_ "Yeah? You think so?"_

_ "I know so."_

_ Kurogane wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and dragged him closer to nuzzle his neck. "So, where are you headed after this stop?"_

_ Fai unfolded himself from within Kurogane's shirt. "Well, after this, I'm going back to Celes to see everybody again and give a concert in their new and supposedly acoustically sound concert hall."_

_ Surprise alighted in Kurogane's red eyes. "You come from Celes?"_

_ "Mmh, yeah, why?"_

_ "I come from Celes, too."_

_ "Really? How come I never met you? I lived there until I was ten."_

_ "My parents and I moved to Nihon when I was three."_

_ "Oh." Suddenly, they were reminded of the age difference between them. Even if they were older than when they first met, the difference still seemed so large. An uncrossable gap. Then…_

_ "Will you be there for my concert?"_

_ Kurogane shifted slightly. "I don't know. I'll try to make it, but Yuuko is a bitch."_

_Fai giggled quietly, his blue eyes had a sad tint to them. "Language, Kuro-pon." This was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. "Never," Kurogane growled. "We have to leave, soon," he added after a moment._

"_I know." Fai wiggled out of Kurogane's warm embrace and started to gather his clothes. Kurogane gathered his own clothes and began dressing. Fairly simple. Jeans, socks, jacket. Shirt. _

"_Hey idiot," he said. "Can I have my shirt back?" Then, what Fai was wearing finally filtered its way to the processing corners of his brain, where they promptly jammed them. "So I wasn't drunk when you walked in wearing a _skirt, _huh?" There sat Fai. On the bed. Wearing Kurogane's shirt and a blue ruffled skirt. (Which reminds Kurogane forcibly of the one Halloween where Fai appeared at his house with a bucketful of candy, a bottle of wine and wearing a pink, frilled dress of a costume, complete with black cat ears and a tail with a bell on the end.) _

"_Nope," Fai said cheerily. "But you seemed very happy to see me in it, anyway."_

"_You are _not _walking out of this hotel room in a _skirt," _Kurogane growled, stomping over to his boyfriend. Fai looped his arms around Kurogane's neck and whispered into his ear, "Does that mean I get to wear your pants, too?"_

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

"_Fine. Then I'm keeping the skirt and your shirt." Fai pouted. "Especially since you saw the need to destroy my shirt last night." _

_Kurogane huffed. "Don't start acting like Yuuko, moron, or you'll regret it," he warned Fai, to which Fai grinned cheerily and planted a large kiss on Kurogane's cheek. "Yay!"_

O.o

Then, of course, they checked out of the hotel for their respective destinations: Fai, a non-stop to Celes; Kurogane, to make a deal with Yuuko about giving him the Valentine's Day weekend off. Let's just say that the bargain could have been worse for Kurogane. At least Fai would never have to know about what Yuuko and the head-of-outfits/successful fashion designer cousin Tomoyo did to Kurogane. At least Kurogane could still go visit Fai. (Yuuko is a good person ;)) Night before Valentine's Day, Kurogane, with Yuuko (plus entourage) and Tomoyo (who was born and raised in Celes until fashion college) in tow, flew back to Celes. Yuuko ordered her assistant, Watanuki (who started yelling, causing the party's muscle (not to mention not-boyfriend *smirk*) Domeki to drag him off), to go find sake after checking in to the inn owned by Sorata (who still calls Kurogane a little boy and started swapping stories with Yuuko) and Arashi. Tomoyo immediately whirled off to find her old friends Sakura and Sakurako. Kurogane, meanwhile, decided to explore the city a little, since he had not been back since he was a little toddler. Plus, it would avoid the mass headache that was bound to happen if he stayed too long in Yuuko's company.

The time was 6:45am. They were definitely in for a long day.

**A/N: This was supposed to be a short one-shot! –wails- fine. This **_**extremely reminiscent **_**Valentine's Day fic will expand! Meanwhile, I will go rip out the back pages of my Chinese notebook, as they have been written on with pens and pencils an unfinished Kurofai fic :) that, and I reuse notebooks, so…yeah. Anyway,**

**Sakurako: (probably illegally) borrowed from Irene Gerke's Stray (sorry, too lazy to think about such things as naming the C!Sakura…but hey, to make it up to you, FREE ADVERTISING! Read it. It's good.)**

**DomekixWatanuki: They have my support.**

**Tomoyo: Cousin, no incest. Tahnk you.**

**Yuuko: definitely my favorite. :]**

**Next chapter will be up…soon-ish. It's hard and unproductive to multitask. As I have learned from the book **_**In Praise of SLOW. **_**Yeah. Hard to believe a ****國中學生 ****(nup. Nuthin bad.) would read something like that. But it was a good book.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hyuu~! I'm so glad I have readers, even if they are few and possibly not returning (please please **_**please**_** return). Thank you for the review(s)! *hint* I came to the revelation last night that, according to my personality, I could be the bastard child of Kurogane and Fai. Except…I'm Chinese. I'm still willfully ignoring my summer homework. :D I'm not sure if that's a smart thing, though. Maybe I should go fill out the charts….um…yeah. I think my writing's a little bit weak and the characters are somewhat OC, but this is actually more of a hobby.. if it happens to come in handy some day as an LA writing project, there's a chance that I might be more serious ^^;**

**My life is currently full of sandwitches…Sandwhiches…Sandwiches. I ate a lot of…never mind. This second chapter was inspired by them. Please note that 1) I don't own the CLAMP characters and 2) this plot and it's OC is MINE (it's so **_**fun**_** writing through her!). Hey…what does "CLAMP" stand for anyway?**

Chapter 2: Sandwiches and Reveries

It was shortly after 8:00am when Kurogane was almost finished exploring Celes to its fullest extent. He was now very very hungry. The last place he had not gone to was a small, locally run café by the college. It was open. There was no one in except for a black-haired girl who was wiping down tables and reading the back of a small book. Kurogane decided to go in and get some food. God-be-damned if she happened to be a crazy fangirl. He pushed open the door and a bell rang. The girl looked up in surprise and dropped both the book and the rag on the table. She dried her hands on her jeans as she said, "Hello and welcome to the Cat's Eye Café. How may I help you?"

The cool and professional way it came out surprised Kurogane. Usually girls became all giggly—or scared—in his presence. The girl waited, leaning on the table, pen and notepad out, waiting for Kurogane to give his order. "If you don't know what to order, there's a menu with everything on it in the front. Over the cash register. And you might want to get out of the doorway before Chi runs you over with her bike." She quirked her mouth in a wry smile as she looked over the top of her glasses at the surprised actor. "Dude…seriously. Snap out of it, Chi's gonna run you over."

Kurogane blinked. "Huh?" Then it hit him.

8:10.

Alice was happily wiping down tables and picking up and reading the backs of sappy romance novels that the some of the lonelier and dominantly female customers seemed to like so much, yet left lying around on the tables. Every. Single. Freakin'. Day. The Cat's Eye might not be a library, but it would be greatly appreciated if they would put them back. On. The. Shelf. She had read a couple once. It was…intriguing, to say the least. She was in the middle of debating whether to read the one she was holding when the door opened.

_Ding!_ Alice looked up. Oh. Another customer. Never mind who he is. "Hello and welcome to the Cat's Eye Café. How may I help you?"

Funny. What's wrong with him? Why's he just standing there like an idiot? She pushed her glasses higher on her nose.

"If you don't know what to order, there's a menu with everything on it in the front. Over the cash register. And you might want to get out of the doorway before Chi runs you over with her bike." Wait for it…wait for it…hold on—pity line: "Dude…seriously. Snap out of it, Chi's gonna run you over." Okay…so it wasn't really _pitying. _And then, the reaction: "Huh?" Priceless was the next five seconds that should have been caught on tape: Chi whizzed through the open doorway on her bike, lifting her front wheel off the ground in a vain attempt at missing the large, dark mass in the way. All that accomplished was Chi flying through the air and effectively knocking Kurogane out cold. At least Chi braked before she hit the counter. Thank God Yuui didn't hear anything over the mixer.

The next words that came out of Alice's mouth were a combination of realization and horror: "Oh shit, Chi, I think we just knocked out Hollywood's biggest actor."Chi tilted her head and looked back. "Oops," she said.

"Um…ok…Chi, do me a favor and get ice, and a sandwich after you park your bike. Oh, and don't tell Yuui about any of this. He kind of vowed to kill this man."

"Chi?" Chi's blue eyes grew wide. She rushed off to do what she was told. Alice looked at her watch. 8:10am. She felt something rush through her stomach. An indefinable sense of excitement that had mostly nothing to do with the man lying face down on the ground. She grinned evilly and chuckled quietly to herself as she flipped Kurogane over so that he could breathe better in his unconscious state. When he woke up, she was definitely going to have some fun interrogating him. She dragged him with difficulty over to one of the armchairs. Then Chi finally arrived with the ice in a bag and a sandwich on the plate. "Just put them on the table next to the chair," Alice told Chi. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chi said, looking up at the face of the unconscious man. "Does he bite?" For a sixteen-year-old like Chi, she was still incredibly naïve.

Alice chuckled at this question. "No, I highly doubt that he _bites._ Can you watch him for me for a while?_" _

"Okay!" Chi plumped herself down on the ground in front of Kurogane's chair.

"Thanks." Alice walked to Yuui, who was in the kitchen being the good cook by replenishing the diminished food supply after the morning rush. "HEY YUUI!" Alice shouted over the blender's noise. "Can I get a cup of black coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Yuui replied. He didn't question her motives. Even after the morning rush, there was the occasional customer. Otherwise, it was pretty much dead. He made the coffee and handed the cup to her. "Careful, it's hot." Alice grabbed a sleeve and Yuui slid the cup into it. "Thanks, Yuui."

A very funny sight greeted her when she returned to the front. Chi was holding a broomstick in front of her like a sword halfway across the café while Kurogane was rubbing the back of his head and growling like a dog.

"There's an ice pack on the table next to you. And a sandwich. On the house," she said. "You're scaring Chi. Cut it out."

"Huh?" Kurogane turned his fiery gaze on Alice.

"_Ice pack. Sandwich. Table. Free. Look," _Alice repeated slowly and carefully. Kurogane looked.

"Oh."

"You're welcome." Alice handed him the coffee. "You have to pay for the coffee, though."

"Thanks," Kurogane said a little sourly.

"Can Chi leave now?" Chi whimpered from behind the broom.

"Yeah."

"Sorry for scaring you," Kurogane suddenly spoke up.

Chi started and blushed. "It's ok, Mr. Kurogane," Chi bowed.

"Just call me 'Kurogane'."

"Oh! Ok!" Chi scurried away.

Silence. Alice had moved a chair over to face Kurogane and was sitting so that the back of the chair was facing her front. She had the look of someone deep in thought and was frowning.

"Oi," Kurogane cleared his throat. In the midst of her thinking, Alice had started to stare intently at a point over his left shoulder.

Alice started. "Oh. I zoned out for minute. So, what brings you to this part of the US, 'Kuro-rin'?" She grinned.

"IT'S KUROGANE AND WHO THE _HELL _TOLD YOU THAT?" Kurogane yelled, flushing bright red.

Alice threw an alarmed look at the counter. "SHH! Don't yell! My boss will hear you!"

"And why should I care?" Kurogane lowered his voice but the anger was still apparent.

"Because you happen to be dating the _brother _of my boss, and my boss vowed to kill you for sleeping with his darling sibling!"

Silence. Kurogane spent a while pondering this while he clumsily finished eating with one hand and holding the ice pack in place with the other. A place like the Cat's Eye really brought back memories, like the first _real _date with Fai…

O.o

_Fai was very late, and Kurogane was angry. _Leave it to the blonde idiot to forget, _he groused. He knew none but the most obsessive paparazzi reporters would follow him, due to the personality he had created for himself a couple years ago. To the eyes of the public, he was swoon-worthy, but dangerous. A bastardization of his name being called out caused Kurogane to turn around. _

"_Kuro-chi! I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't decide what to wear!" He saw a certain slender figure running towards him at a breakneck speed. Kurogane immediately yelled out, "MY NAME IS KUROGANE! GET IT RIGHT YOU IDIOT!" If there was something else he wanted to add, he never got the chance, for Fai had run smack into his chest. A surprised Fai had wrapped his arms around a surprised Kurogane's neck in an attempt to reduce as much kinetic energy as possible. However, Fai still succeeded in knocking Kurogane to the ground. _

"_OW YOU IDIOT, GET OFF OF ME!"_

"_Ne? Is it ok if I stay like this? I'm too comfortable…" Fai practically purred the last word. Kurogane flushed with __embarrassment__ anger and pulled Fai off of him by the collar of his shirt._

"_ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NO!" He roared at Fai, getting up in the process. Fai merely stuck his tongue out from his position on the ground, legs bent in a 'W' and both hands in between them. "Immature four-year-old," Kurogane muttered. He hauled Fai off of the ground and carried him over his shoulder into the coffee shop, no doubt attracting odd stares from the passerby, especially since Fai was currently waving like an idiot._

_It was worse in the coffee shop. Giggly girls really annoyed Kurogane. Really. This waitress was infuriating. If she asked "Would you like anything else, Mr. Suwa?" One. More. Fucking. Time, he was going to kick something. "All I asked for was a black coffee. If I _wanted _anything else, I think I would have said so," he growled. Really. What was it with girls and celebrity-crushes. "Why don't you see what that idiot over there wants?" All through the waitress' unsuccessful flirting, Fai had been sitting quietly, toying with Kurogane's foot under the table. Fai was impressed at Kurogane's control. He thought he would have at least broken something already. Then, Kurogane broke through his reverie by stepping on his foot. _

"_Oww…Kuro-min, what was that for?" The silly girl of a waitress giggled at the nickname. Fai winced when Kurogane's foot made contact with his shin._

"_Order," he practically seethed._

"_Oh, ok. I want…"—Fai looked at the menu—"…a slice of your black forest chocolate cake, please, and a lemonade." The waitress jotted down the order on her notepad and left, disappointed that she would have nothing to tweet about. Five minutes later, she came back, and witnessed a very intense staring battle between the two men. _

"_Um…sirs?" she queried timidly. This broke the tense silence._

"_What?" Kurogane said, annoyance unwittingly slipping into his tone._

_The waitress held up the tray of desserts in a half-attempt to protect herself from the probing blue eyes of the other male. "Your food." She set the coffee down on the table in front of Kurogane and the cake and lemonade in front of Fai. She decided that Kurogane was scary, as was his apparently idiotic companion. But still…she scurried away as fast as she could. The minute the waitress disappeared, Kurogane turned his attention to Fai. More specifically, Fai's food. _

"_Are you really going to eat that sugary crap?" he asked, revolted by the appearance of the cake that was practically swimming in icing and melted chocolate. Fai cut into his cake with his fork and took a bite. Chewed. Swallowed. Then, he sipped his lemonade._

"_Does that answer your question?" Fai asked, his eyes glittering mischievously. Kurogane merely grunted in response and looked out the window. He drank his coffee and watched the people outside stroll by._

"_Kuuuuuurooooooo-!" Kurogane turned to face Fai intending to say, "Don't even say it!" Instead, he got a forkful of disgusting, sugary crap shoved into his mouth. He turned red and chewed furiously in order to yell at Fai earlier. He swallowed and glowered at Fai, who was smirking. "Did you like it?" _

"_WHA-" Fai shoved another forkful of his cake into Kurogane's mouth. Then, he took a bite of his own cake. Sipped his lemonade. Rewarded Kurogane with a wide grin. Kurogane decided that yelling at Fai outright would merely result in another forkful of chocolate cake being shoved into his mouth. So, when he swallowed and clear his throat of any remaining sweet crap by drinking some of his coffee, he rapped Fai smartly on the forehead. _

"_Oww…Kuro-min, what was that for?" _

"_Revenge."_

"_Oh."_

_That day, Kurogane realized something. Actually, several somethings. 1) Fai really liked to mess with him, 2) Fai liked sweet things and clothes, 3) Fai made people look twice at his sexuality, and 4) Fai could turn a straight man gay with those eyes of his. _

_Yeah. Our Kuro-puu is in love, even if he would never in a million years admit it out loud._

O.o

Alice had resumed glaring at the point over his shoulder for a while. When Kurogane finished the sandwich, Alice asked, "Can I call you Kuro-chan?"

"No."

"Kuro-pi?"

"No."

"Kuro-woof?"

"Do you have some sort of secret acquaintance with Fai?"

"No."

"Then were the fuck do you get all these nicknames?"

"You mean Fai calls you Kuro-tan, too?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"Answer my question."

"I read a lot of CLAMP manga. Are you going to pay for the coffee or what?"

"When I leave."

"Fine." The fact that Kurogane was remaining uncharacteristically calm went unspoken. Perhaps the charisma of the Cat's Eye was slowly seeping into the depths of his consciousness, or he had something to ask and didn't want to run the risk of being relieved of his wallet and kicked out before he could say anything. Kurogane and Alice looked over at the clock simultaneously. 8:45 am. Chi had left earlier with her bike on some errand for Yuui and there had been no other customers. Yuui was in the kitchen. Alice could faintly smell the chocolate odor of the present that they were going to make. _Two boxes, _she thought. _That's what we agreed on. One from me, one from Chi and Yuui. Yuui makes the chocolate and I do the design. Lovely. _The two were essentially alone. Kurogane cleared his throat and downed the rest of his black coffee.

"What?"

"What 'what?"

"You cleared your throat, but didn't say anything. What?"

"Oh." Kurogane was suddenly uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh…I, well, I…"

_No way! The amazing, suave MR. YOUOU KUROGANE SUWA, the guy that ALL_ _those damn, shallow bimbos at school SWOONED over, is STUTTERING!" _Alice failed to bite back a grin at the thought.

"AARGH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YUUKO!" Kurogane suddenly roared, which caused Alice to lose the smile and shoot another nervous glance at Yuui's position. For a moment, everything could have fallen apart. Except hitzusen was nice and Yuui turned on the very, very, very loud mixer. Alice looked back at Kurogane's flushed face and raised an eyebrow. _Big Dog has a soft side for his kitty, huh? _She smiled, but the smile this time had no edge to it. Rather, it seemed understanding and caring.

"Anyways, you need something don't you?"

_She is definitely like Yuuko, _thought Kurogane. _Why, oh WHY do I get stuck with people like Yuuko? But…"_Yeah. I need something. And if you're anything _like _Yuuko, I know there's a price."

Alice snorted. "No shit, dude. I have a frickin' _business _to keep up, and I'd rather _not _lose my job. College is expensive for those of the middle-class."

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched at the verbal stab. "Can I continue, or are you going to continue?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Yeah, continue."

"Fai and I have been dating for a couple of years, and I think I'm ready to commit."

Alice grinned. "And you need a ring? Flowers? Chocolates, since you are so _obviously _going to propose today?"

"Yeah…wait, how'd you know that?"

"I'm smart. And I'm guessing you don't have a ring yet. Or anything, for that matter."

"Nope."

That shocked Alice. "You can't be serious." This was met with sullen silence. "You're serious," she said with disbelief. "You're crazy. You have less than twelve hours to get everything together!"

Silence.

"Fine. I'll help. It's going to cost you, though."

"_I get it."_

"Good," Alice moved from her comfortable perch on her chair to the register. She tapped a few buttons. "Fifty-five, seven-three."

"THAT MUCH!" Kurogane stormed over to the counter.

"Forty for the chocolates, ten for the customization, two-fifty for the coffee." Alice's fingers began tapping a dysfunctional rhythm on the counter.

Kurogane glowered, but didn't say anything. He pulled out a fifty and a ten. "Keep the change."

"Get going. Remember: roses and ring! I'm not going to be able to finish this until you get back. I'm surprised my boss has popped out yet. Then again, he has a lot of baking to do," Alice could practically feel the tension rise as she babbled. Kurogane was obviously becoming annoyed, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He really shouldn't have left everything to the last minute.

"…what're you waiting for? GO!" Alice shouted.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!"

9:15am. They had a lot of work to do.

Yuui was feeling…funny, for lack of a better word, today. He felt like he was missing out on something important, but he could figure out what. He thought that perhaps music would provide the extra burst to connect the missing events. He was scrolling down the screen of his iPod when Chi came in asking for a bag of ice and a sandwich.

"Ice is in the top shelf of the freezer. There's a sandwich left in the front case. Help yourself," Yuui said absently. He decided on Marchin' On by OneRepublic, because he liked the liquid-beat and the fact that it wasn't too intense. Chi left with the ice. It was only 8:07 am. He decided to make some smoothies for the front case in preparation for the lunch rush. In the middle of his mashing together the poor diced fruits and remaining ice cubes in the industrial blender, his only other semi-constant employee walked in.

"HEY YUUI!" Alice shouted over the music in Yuui's ears. God, her voice was loud. "Can I get a cup of black coffee?"

"Yeah sure." He put the blender on low and poured a cup of black coffee from one of the many thermoses that were kept for this purpose. "Careful, it's hot," he warned as he handed the coffee to her. She slid a sleeve onto the cup. "Thanks Yuui." 8:12. He was halfway through Viva la Vida by Coldplay. Wow, his iPod really liked the marching tunes today. For a while, he was alone to focus on cooking and his music. He wondered what Fai was up to at this very moment. _Knowing him, he's probably still asleep, _he chuckled to himself. Chi came in, then, and placed the store's 'magic-walking broom' in a corner. It was always being placed in different places, so there was a joke that the broom could walk. It was weak, but at least it worked when someone misplaced the broom. Chi sat quietly for a moment, watching her brother cook. Then, she took out a sketchbook and began to sketch his profile. She really was talented. Their parents had often considered sending Chi to an art college, where she could pursue her talents. Then, Yuui realized they were almost out of sugar. And eggs.

"Chi, can you ride over to Fujitaka's grocery and get some eggs and sugar for me?"

"Chi? Ok, big brother! No problem! Chi will be back in no time!"

Yuui laughed quietly at his little sister's enthusiasm. "As long as you don't break anything. You know where the store card is kept, right?" Chi carefully put away the sketchbook and nodded. "Ok, good." Chi left and a new song came on. Dango Daikozoku by Chata. He couldn't understand the lyrics, but he thought it really represented the type of innocence that Chi held. The smoothies were done now. He filled the cups and put them in the freezer to remain cool until the lunchtime rush. Now that he had nothing better to do, he decided to get started on the chocolates that he, Chi and Alice were going to present Fai with that night after the concert. _One box from Chi and me, and another slightly smaller box from Alice. I do the baking and Alice does the design. Lovely. _His mouth watered slightly at the chocolate aroma that wafted out of the cocoa powder. _Must. Not. Eat. _He laughed at his weakness. These were for _Fai _of all people. Surely he could resist. Then, Panda Bear by Owl City started playing and the pressure eased off of his chest a bit. Owl City was the best at calming him down. The tracks were so simple-sounding and peaceful. He continued to mix together the ingredients for a first batch of chocolate. Thank God he had enough for a batch. When Chi got back with the sugar, he would make the other batch, and then he would take over watching the front as Alice plated the chocolates. He hummed a little with the tune—another by Owl City, Hot Air Balloon. His tracks were seriously infectious. In a good way. He peeked at his watch again. 9:02am. How time flies! He poured the mix into the baking pans specially designed for Yuui and his chocolates. It was a birthday present from the Li twins, he remembered fondly. The younger one, Syaoron took after his father, who was especially good with metals and jewelry and glass and stuff. Syaoran was the more bookish type. His name being called disturbed Yuui from his reverie.

"Yuui?" It was Alice. "A customer just came in asking for a box of our specialty Valentine's Day chocolates, but he wanted to add a few personal touches, too…um…yeah. Can you make another batch?"

Yuui smiled as he prepared the fillings. "Of course! Anything for the customer!"

"Right…Ok, thanks!" Alice left, leaving Yuui alone with his thoughts again. He checked his watch.

9:18 am.

Chi was almost finished checking the eggs for fractures when her cell phone buzzed. She closed the egg case and put it in the basket on top of the bag of sugar. Then, she reached her hand in her pocket and brought the cell phone out. She checked the screen, like Yuui taught her, and saw that it was Alice calling her. She answered.

"Chi?"

"Hey, Chi, I hope this doesn't trouble you too much, but could you get half a dozen roses from Sakura?"

"Hmm? Ok!"

"Thanks! I promise to pay you back!"

"No problem!" Chi responded cheerfully. The call ended and Chi went to find Sakura.

9:22 am. Things are finally starting up a bit.

**A/N: This is actually a very slowly developing monster. I usually write short little things that get a lot of things done. I guess not writing something down really messes up my judgment. Sigh. My aunt finally left for this Vipassana-New Age-hippie thing and I can breathe easier now. Now, maybe I can concentrate on homework (yeah…no.)**

**Please review and leave constructive criticism! I know that my writing's a little meandering, but it feels good to get everything out, especially before the school year! HELP ME IMPROVE, REVIEW. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I currently am having trouble with some sleep-related dyslexia, so yeah. I rely on MSWord as my beta and my tenses like to shift when I'm not looking. That, and I'm attempting to finish summer hw. Therefore, this is **_**not **_**the smartest thing to do in August. :) I've actually been in a bad mood all day: brother+OMG by Timbaland+California Gurls by Katy Perry= energy consuming angst. You also start to wonder why you're still in IKEA after 2hrs of disoriented wandering. I dedicate this chapter to you, IKEA.**

**So…OCs of original creation tend to be a figment of the author's personality, ne? Sheesh, I need sleep…sorry for any drunk-sounding sentences. I don't like it when my mom falls asleep in my room. (wait…that didn't come out right—I **_**don't **_**drink and I most definitely **_**do not **_**own anything CLAMP-related.)**

Chapter 3: Interesting Smells

Chi was chatting with Sakurako about various unimportant matters as Sakura bundled up the six fully-blooming hothouse roses that Chi needed for Alice. It was very convenient for the workers of the Cat's Eye to run errands to Kinomoto Grocery. Food arrangements and constant cooking needs ingredients, and Kinomoto Grocery was almost magical in the way that it appeared to have everything. It helped that Sakura and Sakurako's flower shop was an extension so that payments could be met in the full.

Anyways, Chi had just broached the subjected of what the twins' Valentine's Day plans were, causing the two to turn a brilliant shade of red, when a large, hulking shadow fell in the doorway. Chi's eyes widened when she realized just _whom _the shadowed belonged to. She immediately cut herself off with a frightened "_meep!"_ and dove to hide behind Sakura's position at the counter. "What's wrong, Chi?" Sakura asked with a concerned look in her eyes. What possibly could have scared Chi so badly that she felt the need to duck and cover?

A sonorant voice filled the room: "Is this where you can get the roses?" Sakurako promptly fell off of her stool in surprise. Chi wrapped herself up in her long hair. Sakura promptly blushed twelve shades of red.

9:40am. It is _way _too early for this.

Kurogane walked to Kinomoto Grocery Store for the heck of it. He had forgotten how _walkable _the entirety of Celes was. Then, he got lost. In the grocery store. _Come on! _Who the _hell _gets lost in a grocery store? Kurogane, of course. Luckily, there was an employee counting inventory in the aisle that he was wandering confusedly around. _Salvation! _Kurogane cleared his throat and swallowed his pride.

"Oi." The employee turned his head. His eyes widened.

"Kurogane?" Oh. It was the albino guy….Yukito, wasn't it? "I haven't seen you since we were little kids!"

"Erm, hi. Yeah. It's been a long time. Do you know where I can get roses?" Kurogane distractedly rubbed his head, embarrassed. Yukito's eyes widened (again) for odd reasons unknown.

"Sakura has roses."

"Where is she?" Kurogane was getting impatient.

"Down the aisle and follow left. Just follow the floral smell." Yukito turned back to the shelves, intimidated by Kurogane.

"Thanks." Kurogane left Yukito and followed his instructions. What was it with people shorter than him telling him what to do today? Sure enough, as soon as he got to the end of the aisle, a light, tickling floral smell wafted through the air. Kurogane sneezed. He paused and rubbed his nose. He remembered.

O.o

_Fai was being a complete moron. He had spent the last half hour following some goddamn inner compass of his to a mysterious destination that he refused to divulge the name of. He had also spent the last half hour dragging Kurogane around to wherever that fucking place happened to be. Need I say that our Kuro-chi is _mucho_ pissed? No? Good. They had stopped at the crosswalk and were waiting for the light to turn green when the breeze suddenly changed, bringing with it a whole different set of smells, some nice, others smelling like that hobo sitting despondently on the sidewalk. Wait. That _was _the hobo. Eheheh…Wait. Where the _hell _is Fai going and why the _fuck_is his nose in the air like a moron? Well…he did look cute li—NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Where the hell is that moron going?Kurogane left waiting for the damn light to turn green and hurried off to stop Fai before his nasty habit of not paying attention to curbs kicked in. _

"_OI! MORON! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" No doubt it brought a few weird stares from the passerby. Fai paid no attention, though. He kept walking with his nose in the air. With a growl of frustration, Kurogane sprinted the last few yards and yanked a zoned Fai out of the way before a large truck rolled him out like so much pastry dough. "You idiot!" he yelled into Fai's face. "Watch where you're going!"_

_The distant look in Fai's eyes disappeared the moment Kurogane started shaking him by the shoulders. He grinned and wrapped his long arms around Kurogane. "Ne, Kuro-mad, you saved me!" This comment, plus the new nickname, elicited a new growl. _

"_Just watch where you're going, ok?"_

_Fai pouted. "Don't I always?" Kurogane replied with a very, very angry glare at the road. "Kuro-dan?"_

"_What were you doing just now?"_

"_Doing what when?"_

"_Just now, with your nose in the air, you moron!" Kurogane shouted. To his surprise, Fai's eyes turned inward for a moment. Silence reigned as best as it could on a crowded downtown sidewalk._

"…_There was a smell on the breeze. It reminded me of home."_

"_You mean, apart from the dirty hobo-smell?"_

_Fai smacked him on the arm. "Didn't you smell the flowers in the air?"_

"_Over the hobo? No."_

"_Well I did. It smelled like my friends' flower shop. I love their roses…" Fai sighed dreamily as he detached himself from Kurogane and did a twirl in the middle of the sidewalk._

_Needless to say, Kurogane yelled at Fai for bringing him on this chase for nothing._

_Obviously, Kurogane made up for it later with a hug, a kiss and a bouquet of roses at Fai's apartment. Then one thing led to another and…well, you're imagination can do the rest of the thinking. The author refuses to delve any further into Kurogane's memory for fear of major blood loss._

O.o

When Kurogane came back to earth, he sneezed again. The cloyingly pleasant fragrance that tickled his nose was still hanging in the air. The sneeze brought his senses completely back to earth and he realized that he was leaning against a shelf and there was a very concerned looking Yukito waving a hand in his face.

"Kurogane? Kurogane? Hello? Eep!" Yukito hastily withdrew his hand when Kurogane stood up straight and swatted at his hand.

"Sorry. I spaced out for a minute," Kurogane apologized.

"Does this happen often?" asked a still very concerned looking Yukito.

"More often today."

"Oh. Well, if you're fine then I guess I'll…" Yukito trailed off and motioned feebly at his still unfinished inventory.

"Right…" The two parted and Kurogane continued down the aisle, following the light floral scent until he reached a door. He peeked in and spotted Chi talking with a girl, who was sitting on a stool with a pair of shears in her hand, about her age, but with light, dirty blonde hair and vivid green eyes. Another girl (her twin? They look identical) was at the counter, wrapping up six large blood-red roses. Chi, who seemed to have developed an irrational fear of Kurogane, also spotted him and dove for the relative safety of the counter. "Is this where you can get the roses?"

Two things happened at once: The girl promptly fell off of her stool like a freaking airhead and the other girl blushed. Chi remained hidden under the counter. Kurogane checked his watch in the awkward moment. He groaned.

9:40 am. It is _way _too early for this type of bull.

Chi could practically hear the silence ringing in her ears. She waited a while longer and decided that it was safe to come out. She sifted through her long blonde hair and got on her feet. When she tried to straighten up, she hit her head on the bottom of the counter. "Ow!" she squeaked. Things started up again rapidly.

Sakura looked down at the sharp noise. "Chi! Are you ok?" She jumped down from the high stool to help her friend.

"Owww…" A very pained looking Chi staggered out. "Chi will be fine. It was just a little bump."

"Hmph. Serves you right for running me over." Kurogane glowered at Chi. She wrinkled her nose at him, initial fear forgotten.

"Chi said Chi was sorry!"

"Alright, alright!"

Meanwhile, Sakurako had picked herself up off the ground and was swinging her legs as she sat on her stool. Sakura had an arm around Chi and was applying a soaked handkerchief (where did that come from?) to the bump. The roses lay forgotten on the counter top. Slowly, a stray drop of water dripped out of one the roses and onto the counter. Kurogane stood forgotten in the doorway.

"Sakura! The roses are offended!" Sakurako announced.

"What?" Sakura looked blankly at Sakurako for a moment as the message filtered its way through her brain. Then she looked at the weeping roses on the counter. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She left Chi and the handkerchief and finished wrapping up the roses. Just like that, the roses stopped dripping. "Here you go, Chi!" She turned and handed the roses to Chi. Chi handed the handkerchief back to Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Chi bowed and left to pay with everything else at the front of the Grocery as the twins finally noticed Kurogane.

9:45. What was it with head injuries and doorways today?

The girls kept Kurogane waiting for what felt like an eternity. After Chi left, initial fear back in place, judging by the skittishness, the twins finally decided to acknowledge his presence with a smile and a word.

Well, one of them, anyways. The one on the stool—the one holding the shears—fell off of her stool again when who he was finally registered. The other one—the one standing behind the counter—smiled sweetly and said, "Welcome to Sakura and Sakurako's Flower Shop, how may we help you?"

Kurogane decided to repeat his last question: "Is this where you can get the roses?"

Sakurako dusted herself off as she answered. "Yes. What color would you like? Any specific stage in bloom? Choose wisely, because our flowers carry meaning."

This threw Kurogane for a loop. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"That's right," Sakura answered. "Here is a pamphlet that will explain everything for you," she showed him an open booklet. The page it was on was a fully blooming red rose.

"As you can see, the red rose symbolizes forever love, marriage and devotion," said Sakurako, carelessly waving her shears from her perch on the stool.

"So, what will it be?" Sakura, again.

"Huh?" The fast-paced exchange between the twins confused him. He was still trying to get his thoughts organized when Sakurako giggled.

"Heehee…Kuro-sha looks confused," she said.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?" he roared on impulse.

"Fai-san used to teach us piano on his holidays back home," Sakura said sweetly. "He would send us pictures of you and long, _long _messages about his dates and nights." Both girls simultaneously began to bleed profusely from the nose. Kurogane glowered at them, willing them to continue. After a while, the bleeding was contained, and Sakurako continued, "Needless to say, we've been very well informed." Commence bleeding and a steadily reddening Kurogane.

_I am going to kill that idiot later,_ he vowed. _If his brother doesn't get to me first, _he added as an afterthought.

"So," Sakura said after the unusual bleeding was stopped. "I suppose you want the roses we showed you."

"Huh? Um, alright, I guess?"

Both girls squealed excitedly. A sparkly-eyed Sakurako said, "Does that mean you'll be proposing tonight after the concert?"

"Yeah, I guess I will b- HOLD ON A MINUTE! HOW THE _HELL _DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

Sakura looked smug. "No one gets our red roses on Valentine's Day without good reason."

Sakurako still had that annoying sparkly-eyed look on her face. "Since you obviously don't work for Yuui, the only other _good _reason is proposal!"

"So," said Sakura, finally ready to conduct business. "How many?"

_At least they aren't as bad as Fred and George back in Nihon, _Kurogane thought. _Those two practically read each other's minds. _He could still the headache slowly leaking in, though. Talking with twins was exhausting. His mouth said, "Twelve?"

"Done!" Sakurako handed twelve freshly cut roses to her twin, who immediately began wrapping them.

"Wh-How did you get that done so fast?" demanded Kurogane.

"Practice." Sakura barely looked up from tying the ribbon around the package the roses.

"Will you be paying here, or upfront?"

"Here, I guess." Kurogane took out his wallet.

"Twenty-four dollars." Kurogane sorted through the bills and came up with a twenty and four dollar bills. They exchanged items. Kurogane left with a parting farewell from the twins:

"Good luck! We'll be there with the Li twins!"

Kurogane groaned softly. More twins? More people? He still had another few trips to run for God's Sake. He checked his watch.

10:00, on the dot. Dear God, he hoped he didn't get lost on his way out.

**A/N: Whew! Finally done! I try to update every few days or so, but updates will start getting slower if I don't finish this by September. Stupid school. I get to introduce Fai next chapter (Finally), though if things go according to plan, which they probably won't, but I'll do my best. Sakura and Sakurako might be rather OC. If so, I'm sorry. Oh, I don't own Gred and Forge from HP, either. Lucky them. I finally started hinting at my insanely picky yaoi fangirlly-ness with my friend on chat today. I don't think she took it very well (straight!HP purist with a penchant for dramione and other slytherin pairings), plus she was high on a pixie stick. i have a very odd habit of forgetting what I want to say and then completely making everything up as I go along. So, scripts and I don't get along very well. MSWord is giving me hell about the stupid foriegn names. SHUT UP MSWORD THEY ARE SPELLED RIGHT **

**After begging you dear readers to R&R, I will now shut up and eat my dinner. 'Kay, till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hallo, hullo! Reviews are love because they encourage the author to continue writing, ne? I think I'll start this off by saying that **_**Lord of the Rings, **_**Part 1 is very lengthy and really does deserve to be a separate book for part 2 and part 3 (who, judging by part 1, also deserve to be separate books). No, I've never actually read LotR until now -.-; and it's taking a long time. Curse JRR and his prosaic way of narrating! Anywhoo~…we start off with Fai today. Yay!**

**Remember folks: don't own TRC, CLAMP does. (Which comes back to my original question—what does CLAMP stand for?)**

Chapter 4: Musical Memories

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _A long arm with a slender pale hand attached to the end shot out and roundly abused the poor alarm clock for waking its owner up at the decidedly un-Godly hour of 10:00am. Then, the arm withdrew back underneath the covers and, with its partner on the other side of the bed, pushed their owner up. The owner in question was no other than pianist extraordinaire Fai Flowright. He groaned and arched his back like a cat, rotating his shoulders and relishing in the pops that meant his back was realigning itself and let out a content sigh afterwards. Fai swung his legs out of bed and stumbled his way to his suitcase. Just because he was staying with his parents didn't mean that he planned on staying long. One concert and it was back to his studio in California. Though, he supposed he would have to make this a yearly tradition. There's just no place like home. Except for Kuro-rin's place, of course. He couldn't suppress a grin when he thought about his boyfriend. Then he remembered that darling Kuro-myu wouldn't be able to make it to his concert. The smile slid from his face like water from a California gutter. Knowing that he wasn't going to make it made it hurt less, but still…he leafed through his shirts to find the one he wanted. His suit, the one he would wear tonight was hanging neatly from a hook on the wardrobe. It was black, like most suits, but in the lapel, it held a half-bloomed red rose given to him by the Kinomoto twins.

"Fai?" It was his mother. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Ok mom," he called down. _Right. Eat first, then wallow in memories when you practice. _Fai grabbed the shirt that he wanted—the shirt that he took from Kurogane after that night in New York (you know…the one where Fai wears a skirt for no damn reason)—and slipped in on, enjoying the lingering scent of _Kurogane _as his hands moved slowly up, buttoning the too-big shirt. Then he slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and went downstairs for some breakfast.

Halfway through a plate of eggs, courtesy of his mother, Fai realized that he could _call _Kurogane. Fai slapped himself on the forehead. _Why, oh why hadn't he thought of this sooner? _He could barely sit still enough to finish his food. The second his plate and fork was rinsed, he ran back upstairs to his room and dug out his cell phone from underneath a pile of clothing. He turned it on and pressed two. One-touch dialing is so convenient, ne? He held the cell phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone until…

"_Hello?" _

"KURO-RIN!" Fai half-yelled into the phone.

"…"

"Kuro-chu?" Fai asked more hesitantly.

_"Sorry, I had to get out of a public place before I could yell at you in peace."_ There was a pause. "_MY NAME IS 'KUROGANE', YOU IDIOT! QUIT BASTARDIZING MY NAME, DAMMIT! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY EARS? IF I DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU BLATHER ABOUT NOTHING, I WOULD HAVE FINISHED THE JOB A LONG TIME AGO!"_

Fai giggled. That was as close to an "I love you, too" statement he would get from his Kuro-manly. "Mm, sorry Kuro-buro, I just missed you, that's all. Where are you?" He heard buzzing and swishing on the other side of the phone line.

_"…Copy center."_

"Oh." Fai was slightly disappointed. "Why?"

_"Yuuko."_

"Oh. Well, have fun!" Fai tried to inject as much cheeriness into his voice as possible. _So Kuro-ko isn't going to make it after all…_

_"Look, idiot, I may not be able to see you, but I know you're lying." _Fai heard the annoyance in Kurogane's voice. _"Don't do that."_

"Fine." Fai pouted, even though he knew that Kurogane couldn't see it. "Are you sure you can't make it?"

_"I never said that, did I?"_

"It was implied."

_"But I never _said _it."_

"What's your point? It was implied!"

_"GAH! I REFUSE TO ARGUE WITH YOU OVER THIS!" _Dial tone. Fai chuckled as he closed his cell phone. _Close to a "good-bye" as ever_. He looked fondly at his cell phone wallpaper. It was a picture of Kurogane sleeping. The harsh lines that appeared during the day seemed to have smoothed out in sleep. He looked so peaceful and sweet and…Fai was getting distracted. The phone clock read 10:42. Fai decided to run through his program once, plus any encores that he might have to play. That alone would distract him for two hours. Good.

Fai made his way down the stairs and to the grand piano that stood in an empty room. He started with Beethoven's _Fur Elise. _The room itself was acoustically sound, but he had always wondered about the two conjoining glass walls that surrounded the black Steinway. What purpose did they serve, other than to give the player a nice view as they played? When he was a child, he came to this answer: the glass walls gave the player a view, a beautiful view that soothed the player, brought them to their "happy spot." The tranquility allowed the player to focus entirely on the music, not just what it said on the page. It allowed them to draw out the memories that would give the piece its own, unique "under-flavor". Fai chuckled at the memory.

O.o

_"Fai," his mother had asked. "What do you think the purpose of these glass walls is?"_

_Little Fai sat down on the piano bench. He frowned in concentration, trying to create an answer in his head._

_"Fai?" his mother asked again._

_"I don't know, mommy," Fai had answered. "Can you tell me?"_

_His mother had chuckled, then. "No, Fai. I can't do that. Everyone's answer is different. Why don't you think about it for a while and then tell me?"_

_"Ok!"_

O.o

Sure, it was a small memory, but it was a treasured one. His mother had also asked Yuui the same question. A week later, after spending hours upon hours of just sitting at the bench and thinking alone, or with Yuui (who had realized his answer much earlier), Fai had his answer.

O.o

_"Mommy! Mommy! I know! I know!" Little Fai ran into the kitchen where his mother was teaching Yuui how to make a broccoli minestrone. _

_"Know what, Fai?"_

_"I know the answer to the question you asked me!"_

_"Oh really?" His mother wiped her hands on her apron. "So, what did you realize?"_

_Fai took a moment to compose his self. He cleared his throat. "I realized that the walls give you a sense of being outdoors and with the plants and flowers and stuff. Then I realized that that's what made me feel good, so I guess that the walls are there to give a person the ability to go inside themselves and find what makes the person special and bring it out!"_

_His mother laughed and placed a hand on little Fai's shoulder. "And that's what the piano is for, right? To give voice to the things that makes the person special? I used to call that 'under-tone' when I taught other students. With Yuui's case, it would be called 'under-flavor.'"_

_Yuui smiled and continued to watch the thickening soup. "Mommy, is it time to add the broccoli?"_

_Their mother turned to look at the soup. "Yes Yuui, you can add the broccoli. Just be careful, ok? I don't want you to accidentally scald yourself."_

_"Okay!"_

_Fai, meanwhile, had run off to play the piano again._

O.o

By the time his memory had finished, Fai had moved on to two other pieces, the current one being _June _by Tchaikovsky. The question memory had led to another memory, one that he shared with Kuro-wai. It was the first time Kuro-kuro had ever gone to his studio overlooking the bluff, a time when Kurogane still didn't know who Fai was. Another very fond memory because that in turn would sometimes evoke his childhood one. Fai sighed happily to himself. There was nothing more nostalgic that playing romantic era pieces.

O.o

_Fai was in his studio, in the room where the grand piano, a black Yamaha, stood, almost in a corner, playing Ernst Bloch's _Concerto Grosso with Piano Obbligato _when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped up the last few intense chords and then left the piano as it was, strewn with scores and pencils and note pages, to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was swept off of his feet and wrapped in a pair of strong, tan arms._

_"MMFPH! Kuro-fu!" he squeaked as soon as Kurogane let go of him. He could feel the heated blush streaking his cheeks in bright red. Kurogane stepped away from the doorway and closed the door. _

_"So this is your place, huh?" he asked as if nothing had happened._

_"Mmhmm. Take a seat; I'll get you something to eat." Fai didn't really expect Kurogane to listen to him. He was right. As soon as he left, rather disoriented, Kurogane looked around. He made his way into the room where the piano was kept. He raised an eyebrow at the mess before him. Kurogane had always expected Fai to be neater than this. "Kuro-chaaaaan~! Where are you?"_

_Kurogane spun around angrily. "DON'T CALL ME THA—mmph!" Fai had shoved an entire piece of cake into his mouth. He smirked. _

_"Payback." Kurogane chewed furiously and tried not to choke while Fai tidied up his piano. They were silent for a minute. Then Fai said, "D'you know why I have two glass walls?"_

_Kurogane rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and snorted as best as he could with a mouth half-full of cake, effectively saying "No, but I figure you're going to tell me anyway."_

_"It's because it reminds me of home, of my mother, of my twin brother…" Fai trailed off quietly, finishing up the last of the mess. "And also because it reminds me of the question my mother asked me a long time ago."_

_Kurogane, meanwhile, had swallowed the rest of the cake and was now trying not to gag. "What was the question?" he asked as soon as he was sure he wouldn't throw anything up unintentionally. _

_"'What do you think the purpose of these glass walls is?'" Fai quoted softly as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's frame. "My answer was basically 'To remember who you are and to bring that specialness out.'"_

_"You really miss them don't you?" Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai, leaned against the wall, and kissed his hair. _

_"Mmhmm." Fai nodded gently with his head on Kurogane's chest. _

_They spent the rest of the evening together, in that special room overlooking the bluff, wrapped in each other's arms._

O.o

Unbeknownst to Fai, who was lost in his daydreams and memories, his mother had left the house for some grocery shopping. He was now alone in the house, alone in the room overlooking the garden.

Unbeknownst to Fai, who was lost in his daydreams and memories, his fingers had strayed from his concert program to something much gentler and light. They had strayed to _Children at Play _by Kevin Kern.

Unbeknownst to Fai, who was lost in his daydreams and memories, he had passed an hour effortlessly on the piano.

It was now 11:45am.

Kurogane was on the bus, alone because no one would be on the bus at 10:36 in the morning when Fai called.

"Hello?"

_"KURO-RIN!"_ Kurogane had to pull his cell phone away from his ear to lose the risk of damaging his hearing. He didn't answer, but he moved backwards on the bus so that he was in the very back. Being a famous actor had its perks. An autograph = complete freedom on the bus, plus a free ride. Sure, why not? _"Kuro-chu?"_ Fai asked more hesitantly.

"Sorry, I had to get out of a public place before I could yell at you in peace." Ever the actor, he paused for effect. "MY NAME IS 'KUROGANE', YOU IDIOT! QUIT BASTARDIZING MY NAME, DAMMIT! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY EARS? IF I DIDN'T FUCKING WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU BLATHER ABOUT NOTHING, I WOULD HAVE FINISHED THE JOB A LONG TIME AGO!"

Fai giggled, the sound made tinny by the wiring. _"Mm, sorry Kuro-buro, I just missed you, that's all. Where are you?"_

Kurogane winced. He didn't like having to lie to Fai. "…Copy center."

_"Oh."_ Fai sounded disappointed. _"Why?"_

"Yuuko." He hoped he wouldn't have to make a habit out of this.

_"Oh. Well, have fun!"_ Fai was trying to inject as much cheeriness into his voice as possible. He could tell.

"Look, idiot, I may not be able to see you, but I know you're lying." Kurogane was annoyed that his boyfriend was being fake again. "Don't do that."

_"Fine."_ Kurogane could just _imagine _the pout on Fai's face. _"Are you sure you can't make it?"_

"I never said that, did I?"

_"It was implied."_

"But I never said it."

_"What's your point? It was implied!"_

"GAH! I REFUSE TO ARGUE WITH YOU OVER THIS!" Kurogane knew he couldn't hold out long against Fai's prying, and he cut the call. He placed the cell phone back in his pocket and tried not to feel guilty. He would make up for it tonight, Kurogane promised himself. The bus rolled to a stop. Kurogane got off and two elderly people got on. The bus driver was visibly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to be in the company of the mighty Kurogane any longer. "Tch," he muttered to himself. "Stupid fangirls." He walked another two blocks to where the S. Li Jewelers was located and pushed the door open…

…and was run over by a long block (or should I say "a stack of cubic boxes"?) on legs.

11:00 am. Doesn't history have the nasty habit of repeating itself?

**A/N: BAHAhAhahAhAHAHA. Sorry. I needed that. I have problems. 1) writing anything remotely sappy makes me wanna gag 2) I think I did pretty well on the Kurofai fluffiness 3) I am definitely not opposed to bashing Kurogane with various things 3) it's my b-day today and this is my hobbit-gift to you! 4) I'm reading **_**Lord of the Rings, **_**so yes, my decisions will be influenced by it and 5) will I get sued if I rip apart Stephanie Meyers' **_**Twilight **_**and replace all of the characters with TRC characters?**

**As usual, R&R for me, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bwaaaawww~ thank you for all the well-wishing reviews! Today, I realized that my classmates could be reading this, and they would never know that it's MEEEE! Secrets are fun to keep, no? I wish people would stop smoking while they read books, it's really unhealthy. I've gone all dizzy from reading a Legal Drug volume that smelled heavily of cigs. Saiga is not the person to blame. Well, I wish they would stop smoking, period. This is the second book I picked up (I think) that smelled like cigs (the other one was a large print [my mistake—I'm not **_**that **_**bad yet] of Libba Bray's **_**Rebel Angels—**_**cigs plus a dose of alcohol.) It's bad for you. Get a new addiction. Like CLAMP artwork…now there's a good alt. **

**AS USUAL, I don't own nothin'. –coffcoff- heheh…oh fuck. I forgot all about the roses. –facepalm-**

Chapter 5: Fans

We all know that Syaoran is a very, very hard worker. It's a fact. So, of course, like all hard workers, he tries to get as much as possible done before lunch.

Syaoran was in charge of cleaning out the storage room that day. That meant sweeping, killing anything that might have infested itself since the last time they cleaned it (last year), organizing the mess, and taking out any empty boxes. He started at 9:00. It was now 10:22am and he was surrounded by boxes. Upon boxes upon boxes upon boxes. Upon boxes. A lot of boxes. He had better get started if he wanted to be on time for his double lunch- date with his brother and the Kinomoto twins. He's dating one of the twins. Not the brother. _Definitely _not the brother. Shudder. Where was Syaoron, anyway? He hadn't heard movement up front for a while.

Anyway, back to the boxes. The sheer amount of them that had accumulated in a mere _year _was astounding. Syaoran sighed. Better get started, then. It was plain to see that he would be working right up until the break. Unless…he began putting little boxes into bigger boxes and stacking those bigger boxes on top of each other and…well, picture a really complicated Russian doll. Surprisingly enough, it didn't take him long and by the time he was finished, there were forty stacks of boxes, all somewhat tall and rather heavy. He sighed again. _Think of Sakura…just think of Sakura…just a little over an hour until you get to see her again…but only if you finish everything…_. With this mantra in mind, he lifted a stack and slowly made his tottering way into the front of the shop. _Sakura…_

He became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the door was oddly open. Or that there was someone already in the doorway. The next thing he knew, he was on his bum with boxes—his painstakingly stacked boxes—everywhere. There was a man, too. A freakishly tall, red-eyed, dark haired man who was rubbing his forehead and muttering profanities underneath his breath. The forehead in question was sporting a brilliant red mark.

Wait…_red eyes…? _Syaoran's breath hitched. Oh shit.

11:02am.

Kurogane was sitting in a sea of confusion and cardboard boxes. He was also rubbing his forehead. There was a dull throbbing pain, but he brushed it off as a headache. He would need another coffee later.

Wait…why was he sitting in a sea of boxes, and where the hell did that kid come from?

Why is he looking at him in fear?

"Um…I'm so sorry, Mr. Kurogane, sir, I didn't see you there!"

Huh? Oh… "What were you doing with all those boxes?" he asked. Well, growled, more like.

"You see, I was put in charge of cleaning out the back storage room today, but I have a date with Sakura today, and there were a lot of empty boxes, so I made a Russian doll out of them and stacked them and I only got to emptying them out now, but I didn't see you there, so I ran into to you and…" he trailed off, finally realizing that he was babbling.

"What's your name, kid?" Kurogane decided to start off with basics.

"Syao—" he was cut off by a much louder voice.

"SYAORAAAAAN! WHY ARE THERE BOXES ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" Out came another boy who looked identical to Syaoran.

Syaoran cringed. "I ran into Youou Kurogane Suwa."

"Wha—oh." His twin's eyes widened. "Oh, hi! Um, sorry for the accident. Syaoran here—" he clasped his twin's shoulder "—tends to zone out when he's thinking about _other things."_

"That is NOT true!"

"Yes, it is." Kurogane got up off of the ground and started to repack and restack the boxes. When he finished, he handed them back to…one of the twins. They were dressed alike and it was difficult for him to discern which the one he had run into was. "Anyway, I wasn't here to be a football dummy for you to run into whenever you please. I'm here to pick out a ring." The twins immediately brightened up.

"Here, Syaoran, take these boxes, we've got a customer!" Oh, so he gave the boxes to the wrong guy…

"Did you really just realize that, Syaoron? I mean, look at the roses, anyone could see their Sakura and Sakurako's _special _ones!"

"Oh, hey, you're right! Now shoo! Big brother's got a business deal to make!"

Kurogane watched this exchange with slight amusement and slight exasperation. Why was dealing with twins so. Effing. _Difficult?_ Why in God's. Effing. Name. Were there so many twins in this town? Syaoran left with the boxes and Syaoron disappeared behind a counter full of sparkly stuff that he knew Tomoyo would like. Time to start all over.

"So, which ring do you want?"

Kurogane grumbled, "How would I know? It all sparkles so much, I can't see a thing."

Syaoron smiled. "Just take your time, sir, I'm sure you'll pick the perfect one."

Kurogane merely grunted. He looked at each display case, wondering which one would suit Fai. It would have to be something beautiful, but not overly feminine. Something blue to match the azure of his eyes, something silver to match his skin, something gold to match his hair. Something simple, but that which would show his love. A case that seemed to be devoted entirely to a blue and gold theme caught his eye. He walked over and examined it, looking for the one ring that would be perfect for Fai.

"Ah, I see you've seen our jewelry from the designer, Rowena Ravenclaw." Kurogane ignored him, looking for the one ring. Then, he saw it. The beautifully crafted, simple ring. It was a band of pale gold, with a sapphire inset in a nest of pearls. So perfect.

"This one." He pointed at it. Syaoron reached into the case and plucked it out. Out of the slightly warped glass case, it seemed even more perfect. He also had to bite back a sharp breath at the radiance of the ring. Syaoron smiled and pulled out a small black case and put the ring in it.

"Good choice. It's going to cost you, though I doubt you'll have any problems with that." He filled out a receipt form and gave it to Kurogane.

Kurogane raised his eyebrows. "Two roses and a hundred and thirty-six dollars? Odd."

Syaoran popped back, arms full of cardboard. "We'll need those roses, so we knocked off four dollars."

"How does that help?"

"You spend less money." Syaoran left.

"Point taken." Kurogane pulled two roses out of the bouquet and took out his wallet.

"Cash only." Syaoron smiled. Kurogane growled.

"Fine." He counted through his wallet and gave him seven twenties.

"Your change, sir." Four one-dollar bills came back to him, along with the box with the ring in it, which he pocketed. He hefted the roses into a more comfortable position and left.

"Thank you! Come again! Good luck proposing!" called Syaoran and Syaoron (who happened to be walking in at the time to get more boxes).

Kurogane left rather annoyed. How did everyone know about this?

11:30am. Now he just had to get back to Alice to get the chocolates. He groaned. She was an infuriating bitch, if he ever knew one. Just like Yuuko.

Syaoran placed the last of the boxes on the curb and checked his watched, which said 11:33am. He arched his back and there were multiple pops as his back realigned itself. _Wow, _he thought to himself, _I got done early. _He let out a long sigh and walked back into the store, where Syaoron was wiping down the counter.

"So, what'd you charge?" Syaoran stuck his hands behind his head.

"Two roses and a hundred and thirty-six dollars." Syaoron scrubbed at a particularly difficult spot.

"Per Yuuko's instructions?"

"Yup." Syaoron made a last swipe at the counter and threw the rag into a shelf behind the counter.

"Let's go get ready for our date with the Kinomoto twins." Syaoran wrapped an arm around his twin and they walked off to get ready for their dates.

11:36am.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Kurogane looked back at what he had done in the last five minutes because in the last five minutes, he took the wrong turn, missed the bus stop and got lost.

11:30am—he had left S. Li Jewelers, minus two roses.

11:31am—he had lost himself in a memory of trains…which he was about to relive again.

O.o

_"FAI!" Kurogane and Fai were about to miss the train. "COME ON!" Fai wasn't able to catch up. Out of all the damn things, he could stay ahead of Kurogane when he was being chased, but when it came to sprinting, _nooooo_, he can't put the extra burst of speed needed to catch up. Kurogane sighed in annoyance. He ran back and hooked Fai at the knees. Waist over his shoulder, Kurogane ran as fast as he could back to the train which had started to accelerate. "Fuck," he grunted. He took a flying leap and jumped onto the platform. He landed…funnily, though, and lost his footing. "Shit." Due to Fai's added weight and the force of the train, they both tumbled forward._

_ "Ow…Kuro-kui! That _hurt!" _Fai complained from his pinned position underneath Kurogane. He squirmed. "You're heavy and sweaty, too!"_

_ A choking gasp was heard above them."Um…sirs?" a timid voice asked. They looked up at the voice and…were those bloody noses…? The whole compartment was staring at them._

_ "Oh, fuck," Kurogane breathed._

_ "Yes please!" a high voice broke the silence. There was a collective breath and the fangirls started their infamous excited screaming. Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand and ran. Through shocked passengers, train compartments and doorways. _

_ "Kuro-chaaan! Slow dowwwnnn!" Fai could barely keep up out of sheer terror. Kurogane spotted an open door and ran towards it. He hoped it had a lock. He pushed Fai in first and (hey, it has a lock!) locked the door behind him. Panting heavily and uncomfortably pressed together, in a bathroom (no—glorified outhouse, really), no less, Fai and Kurogane waited out the fangirls. Except they didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. In fact, they appeared to have taken over the train compartments nearest to the said glorified outhouse, silently waiting like many vultures, cameras and cell phones at the ready. The odd giggle could be heard floating in through the thin walls. "So, Kuro-kui," Fai said as soon as their breathing calmed down a little bit. "What do you want to do, now that we're stuck in here?"_

_ "I don't know," Kurogane growled. "What could we possibly do in a fuckin' glorified outhouse for the next _two hours?"

_ Fai had a sly glint in his eye. "We could always give the girls what they want…" his fingers ghosted their way up Kurogane's thigh. He pouted seductively. "…please?"_

_ "No." He was _not _going give those rabid fangirls what they wanted._

_ Fai pressed himself closer, if that was possible, to Kurogane. "Pleeeeeease?"_

_ "No." Control…waning…_

_ "You know you want to."_

_ That was the last coherent thing he said on the train._

O.o

11:39am—Oh. That's what happened. Kurogane retraced his steps and took a right, as opposed to the left he took earlier. He made it just in time for the bus. After paying and taking a seat in the back (not everyone's a fan), he closed his eyes and took a nap.

11:45am.

Alice was getting bored. She had finished off _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings_ and had nothing else to do. Chi had left with her boyfriend Hideki a long time ago. Thankfully, it was 11:45. In another half an hour, the Lunch Rush would be here. She decided to draw. She grabbed a sticky note and a pen and sat at the counter, staring at it, hoping for inspiration. Sheesh, where was that Kurogane-guy anyway? Surely it would have been that difficult to get some flowers and a ring…omigod, what the hell did she just draw? She blushed and ripped the sticky note into little bits. Nobody needed to see _that _dirty little secret. _I'll give you my dirty little secret…_shut up, head.

_Ding! _The bell that hung above the door rang and a crowd of people walked in. Lunch Rush starting early? Rare. A tall, imposing woman with long, enviably straight hair walked up to the counter. Alice raised an eyebrow at the bounty of cleavage that almost seemed to spill out of the skin-tight shirt.

"You serve alcohol in this café?" drawled the woman. In the background, a lanky, bespectacled teenager who didn't look much older than Alice started to yell about "damn drunken women" (Alice assumed that he wasn't talking about her) and "gluttonous jerk-faces" while another, taller boy plugged his ears to protect his hearing and a girl with long pigtails tried to calm him down.

"I'll need to get my manager; I'm not allowed to handle alcohol. Please take a seat." Alice turned and walked to the kitchen doorway. "Yuui? There's a customer wanting alcohol."

"Coming~!" Yuui cut the last of the chocolates out of its molds. He wiped his hands on his apron and walked out with a professional smile on his face. "Hello, how may I help you?" Alice had melted away into the shadows. She had a strange feeling about this.

"Do you have sake?"

"I'm sorry, we don't carry sake in this Café. Perhaps you would like some champagne instead?"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled the bespectacled teen.

"Watanuki, I suggest you shut up, or I'll dock your pay!" That didn't completely shut him up (he was still grumbling about a "slave-driving Yuuko"), but at least he quieted down. Meanwhile, Yuuko had turned back to Yuui and said, "Yes, please." Two girls, one with pink hair, the other with blue, jumped around excitedly and were singing "Bubbly bubbly bubbly!" Alice smiled and stepped out of the background to her usual spot at the counter. Children were so cute. When Yuui left to get the champagne flutes and a find a bottle of champagne, another girl breezed in through the door.

"Hello everyone, hello Yuuko!" she chirped brightly. ("Hi Tomoyo!" chirped the pig-tailed girl) She bounced up to the counter. "Hello! I'll have a—" She looked at the menu and deliberated for a minute "—hot chocolate, please!" The girl with the long pigtails popped up and said, "Make that two!"

Alice smiled. What a lively bunch. "Coming right up!" She left the counter and measured the cocoa powder out. Then, she filled the cups half-full of hot water and filled the rest with somewhat-cold milk. She sprayed whipped cream and added the chocolate sauce and put the caps on the cups and slid the two over the counter. "Together, or separate?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Together!" When the pig-tailed girl began to protest, she flashed her a smile and said, "Don't worry, Himawari—next time, you're paying." Himawari laughed. "Fine."

Alice laughed and tapped in the codes. "Five-fifty."

Tomoyo gave her the money and took the chocolate. She studied Alice's face for a moment. "You know, you have really pretty eyes and clear skin…will you be a model for me?"

Alice choked on her spit. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Tomoyo giggled and gave Himawari her hot chocolate. "That's what my cousin Kurogane said, too."

"And I take it you'll force me into it anyway? Can I distract you with the fact that he's going to propose today?"

Tomoyo sipped her chocolate and looked at her curiously. "How'd you know?"

"He came in earlier today and sort-of-not-really asked me to help."

Yuuko was sipping her champagne (Yuui had left it there earlier) when she heard this. She laughed. "Sort-of-not-really as in begged, or sort-of-not-really-you-had-to-drag-it-out?"

"Sort-of-not-really-I-had-to-drag-it-out."

This time, both Yuuko and Tomoyo laughed. "That's Kurogane for ya."

Alice took off her glasses and put her chin on the counter. She stretched her arms out. Tomoyo looked at her curiously again. "What are you doing?"

"Hoping to catch a little bit of sleep before the Rush hits," Alice mumbled, eyes half-closed.

"Oh?" Yuuko paused from tilting back another glass of champagne. "When does it start?"

Mumble mumble. "12:15-ish."

"HEY! WATANUKI! WHAT TIME IS IT?" Yuuko swallowed her glass of champagne and poured herself another.

From his position in his apparently-boyfriend's lap, Watanuki checked his watch. "12:10," he called back.

Alice's eyes popped open and she sat up straight, scrubbing at her face with her hands trying to ward off the fatigue that accompanied boredom. "Aww..shh—…I was really hoping to be able to…but I ran out of time so…urgh…everybody brace yourselves for the stampede of businessmen and –women." She put her glasses back on and tied back her hair, just in time for the rush.

She really hoped Kurogane didn't come to the shop now. Damn, she was tired.

12:15am. Let the games begin.

**A/N: Ok, ok…I need a break, so this will be my last chapter for a week or so. The quality of my chapters is decreasing. My eyes are going kinda crossed and I'm having trouble focusing. I really need to get my summer homework done. And get **_**my Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings **_**finished. Which means…MORE SLEEP. In a week or so, I hope to have more inspirations for memories and influencing scenarios. I'm watching Ace of Cakes right now. I love that show, but when school starts I won't be able to watch it D: sigh. Unavoidable, I guess. So…read and review and eat M&Ms :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm baa~aaack! And with news, too! I went to see a 9pm showing of the new movie Vampires Suck. My opinion? Crude. My mom regrets ever taking my brother and thinks that it sucks. Full of gay-ness and swearing and unnecessary gore. Plotless. Crack-ish. I think there were Disney actors in there. All-in-all, it was a good movie. It also made me think: Wouldn't it be nice if Kurogane and Fai went on a movie date? What if the movie was Twilight? This one's for you, Vampires Suck.**

**Still don't own TRC. Damn. Hmm…I was **_**supposed **_**to start off this one with Fai, but I guess I forgot until now -.-;**

* * *

Chapter 6: Movie Moments

"C'mon, girls! We have to get to the Cat's Eye early enough to get a good table!" Syaoran and Syaoron ran into their shop. Syaoran was waving his arm frantically. Sakura and Sakurako looked up.

"Ok!" They left the shop through the grocery store, but Sakura made sure to close and lock the door. Hot house plants were finicky with the door open. She didn't want to repeat what happened the last time they didn't lock the door. Some of the cuttings were still refusing to grow, sulking in their pots, despite constant warnings and threats that they would shrivel up and die unfulfilled. One seed actually had the audacity to yell "Shut up and go pick some weeds!" at Sakurako. Pooh.

The Cat's Eye was either really busy, or manageable at this time of year. It depended on how stupid the customers decided to be today. Either way, it was difficult to get a table.

Syaoron smacked his forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He pulled out two roses. "Sakurako, Sakura, we got these two roses for you." He handed them to the girls. They blushed.

"Shouldn't I have gotten mine from Syaoran?" asked Sakura, green eyes glittering with happiness at receiving one of her special roses.

"Aren't these the same roses we sold to a certain bad-tempered doggy?" asked Sakurako.

Syaoran and Syaoron stared at the two girls, certain that they knew something that the boys didn't know about. "…What?" They tilted their heads in confusion.

"Oh, nothing~!" Sakura trilled as Sakurako waved a hand as a weak attempt of nonchalance.

The boys looked at each other, certain that they were missing out on something very important. Then they shrugged it off. Syaoran sped up and caught Sakura's hand. Syaoron did too, with Sakurako. The quartet blushed, but didn't say anything. Blaming it on the cold, wintry air, as usual. They hurried towards the Cat's Eye, in a comfortable silence and still holding hands, hoping that they were early enough for a table.

12:10

Everyone was silent. They were waiting for the incoming rush. Yuui was mass producing coffee in the kitchen. Alice was trying not to hide underneath the counter, staring at a point neither here, nor there. Yuuko was reclining in the armchair, stretched out like a lazy cat while the pink and blue haired girls sat near the chair.

_Ding! _Everyone in the front jumped. Alice's eyes refocused and looked at the door, face breaking into a pleasant smile designed specifically for the customer. It turned into a real smile when she saw who it was.

"Touya! Thank God! I'm not alone!" Touya was one of the part-timers who worked at Cat's Eye. He was a university student who usually had morning classes and a couple of night classes, and thus, was free for the afternoon. Like any student, he wanted to make a little extra money, so he got a job. He could cook almost as well as Yuui and was one of the useful people because she could relax a little bit around lunch, when he would take up half of the kitchen duties.

Touya grunted, clocked in, and walked into the kitchen where he put on an apron. The overhead bell rang again when the door opened. Two pairs of people walked in hold hands. Half of them were holding a rose.

"I don't really see how this is a 'rush'. It seems to start off really slow," Yuuko commented with her champagne flute in hand.

"Isn't that how all rushes start?" asked Tomoyo.

Yuuko sighed. "I suppose. But this is boring."

"Just wait," Alice promised. Then she smiled pleasantly and turned to the customer. "Hello, what can I get for you?"

(If you haven't figured it out already) Sakurako smiled back. "What's the lunch special for today?"

Alice's smile widened into a grin. Knowing these two young couples, it would make them blush. "Spaghetti for two, plus any drink and garlic bread, all for $6.99 (Lover's special only)."

The girls blushed furiously and the boys hoped that the glint they saw streak across Alice's eyes was just a trick of the light. Touya walked in, then, oblivious to the embarrassment of his little twin sisters.

"Where's Chi?"

"On a date. Why?"

"We're out of—OI! What the hell are you two doing with my sisters?" Touya suddenly noticed the Li twins holding hands with his sisters.

"We're on a date, so don't you ruin it, Touya Kinomoto!" Sakura.

"Alright, alright! But you four are _not _getting today's special!"

"We'll get what we want!" Sakurako.

"So two Lover's specials?" Alice was amused. She was ignored as she rang up the bill. Touya and his sisters continued to bicker. The Li twins were busy blushing about the word "lover" to pay attention much. Yuuko's party seemed to grow rather large ears, listening in on the conversations. Tomoyo's eyes grew large when she spotted Sakura and Sakurako. The last thing Alice heard was Tomoyo excitedly shouting "SAKURA!" before entering the kitchen and its maelstrom of dishes clanging together in the soapy water that Yuui was currently up to his elbows in. "Should I drag Touya in while you make the spaghetti?" Yuui extracted his arms from the clinging bubbles and wiped off his arms.

"Yes, please."

Alice clipped the paper to the line and ran out to drag Touya away. "Touya! You are paid to _work,_ not paid to _argue! _There's a difference!" She dug her nails into Touya's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow! Geez, woman! You don't have to dig in so hard!" He extracted and rubbed his arm. Yuui looked back from stewing the noodles.

"Be grateful you aren't her little brother. I hear she tore skin"—An evil glint appeared in Alice's eye—"And be grateful that those kids aren't your little Yukito. His name might mean "snow rabbit", but he eats more than a polar bear. Do me a favor and never let him in this café…"

Alice left, uninterested in the rest. She heard the doorbell _ding _and hurried to the front. The ding had reminded her that the customers were still up front, and probably more coming in. Her face relaxed back into its vanilla smile. "Right, sorry about that. Your total will be—" She stopped and laughed. There seemed to be a very careful gap of about two feet being maintained by the two young couples. Tomoyo was bemusedly standing on one side. "Anyway…Your total is—" She stopped again to laugh when an amusing image came to mind. Yuuko leered.

"Ooh~! Alice has a dirty mind~!" ("Dirty! Dirty!" chimed Maru and Moro.)

"WHAT THE-I DO NOT!" Alice yelled and continued where she left off…"Fifteen dollars." The male twins paid. How cute. Just like gentlemen. Alice snickered again—and hastily pointed a finger at Yuuko. "Do _not _say anything!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, dearie!" Yuuko leered again (The two little girls leered with her). Alice ignored it.

"Grab a seat and your food will be out in a few minutes." The quartet left the counter and the next customer came up. Alice raised an eyebrow. "Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear," she murmured, eyes half-closed. "One minute, please," she told him. With a poorly concealed grin, she turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "HEY TOUYA, IF YOU TAKE THIS ORDER, I'LL DO THE DISHES!"

Touya's head popped out again, normal disgruntled expression on his face. "Why?" Then he looked at the customer. A faint blush sprinkled his cheeks. "Yuki!"

Alice grinned. Valentine's Day was fun. She and Touya traded places. Just in time, too. That was when the _real _rush started. Sometimes, her timing was really excellent. 12:30pm, fifteen minutes late.

Wait a minute…Where's Kuro-pup?

Kurogane had no idea how he could have missed his stop. He was usually a light sleeper, prone to waking up at every little noise. Somehow, though, he had ended up sleeping straight through six stops. He checked his watch. 12:31, it read. He continued to walk through the rather dead shopping center, ignoring the occasional squeal of a fangirl. He knew he was still in the city limits (six stops in a city will get you about half a mile—buses stop every block or something), but right now, he had no idea _where _he was in relation to his destination. He crossed the street and was greeted with the large, paved courtyard that screamed "Movie theater in a 500-foot radius!" He snorted. There was a sign, too. "AMC: Celes," it said in Comic Sans letters. The posters on the wall stated quite clearly that blood, guts, crack and spy movies were popular. In fact, one movie, Vampires Suck, reminded him a lot of a movie that Fai had dragged him to a while ago…

O.o

_"Kuro-wan! Can we go see this movie?" Fai pulled him towards a poster._

_Kurogane snorted. "What makes you think it'll be any good?" _

_"Because I read the book—all four of them! _[Kurogane rolled his eyes, "People can drag some plotless girl stuff on for _four books?" _he muttered] _I thought they were really good! Pleeeeeeeeeeease? [_insert big, irresistible blue eyes here] _You know if there's a movie about a book, then you just have to see it! It's a rule!" Fai begged, pulling on his arm. "Besides, vampires make everything better!"_

_Kurogane rolled his eyes, but relented. "Fine. But no snacks."_

_Fai pouted. "Fine, Kuro-cheap. Compromise it is!" He dragged Kurogane to the box office. "Two tickets to Twilight, please!" The ticket guy gave them a strange look, but wisely kept silent due to Kurogane's scary aura. They paid. They left for the theater._

_When they got the theater, they ran into a problem: there were no chairs that were beside each other, only the odd chair scattered here and there for people with monstrous personal-space bubbles. Fai giggled slyly. "Why don't we save some space and you let me sit in your lap, Kurgy?" he whispered suggestively into Kurogane's ear. Kurogane looked thunderous, but didn't dare cause a scene. He swallowed a few dozen yells and took a deep breath. Fai looped his arms around Kurogane's neck. "Please?" Fai pressed his lips to the outer shell of Kurogane's ear. They were attracting stares. He just knew it. After grumbling a while, Kurogane muttered "Fine." Fai let out an excited squeak. He allowed Kurogane to lead him by the hand to a seat and promptly sat himself comfortable on Kurogane's lap when he had sat down. Ok. Now they were definitely getting "weird" stares, "weird" vibes and…were there a couple of extraneous/Yuuko vibes hanging a—the lights dimmed and he lost his train of thought. _

_The movie started off with a forest scene and frightened deer. For the first five minutes, there was a dull voice-over of a rather sad excuse for an angst-riddled female teenager. Same teen meets old friend, gets a truck, goes to school, gets a bitchy best friend, several people crushing on her and is introduced to the Cullens, who look like yuppies with too much make-up on, the only single one on which she and he seemed to have a "connection"…Car crash! Poor car. Never stood a chance against the mighty sharp ELBOW._

_Kurogane, bored already, began to play with Fai's fingers. Such long, beautiful fingers…they seemed to catch the dominant hues of the screen, which was mostly some shade of off-white, but when it did change (into greens and browns) Fai's skin seemed to glow. It was a much prettier sight than diamond-boy's supposedly rock-hard skin. He felt Fai shifting slightly in his lap. Fai glanced back at Kurogane and gained a thoughtful look on his face. Already, half of his brain was compiling a list, comparing Robert Pattison and his Kuro-woo while the other half was absentmindedly following the plot line, comparing it and the book it was spawned from. Wait. What the _fuck?_ They were already sleeping together? No. Screw the last thought. Vampires don't sleep. Bullshit. "YES THEY DO!" Fai wanted to shout. But Theatre Etiquette [_snobby accent, please] _stated otherwise. Fai was also beginning to lose interest in the movie._

_Now a trio of other vampires, 1/3 of which didn't really look like a vampire at all, wanted to eat Mr. Gorgeous' girlfriend. _So he's not a monk? _Kurogane thought in a bored fashion. Minutes passed. Neither of them could remember much because Kurogane had started to trace Fai's back with his fingers. Fai tried hard not to let a purr of contentment crawl out of his mouth as he arched his back and closed his eyes, willingly sinking into the layers of bliss a back-rub could provide. _

_There was a crashing sound and Fai's eyes opened in shock, assuming that someone had dropped something fragile. And there was orange everywhere. Fai immediately started to squirm, but Kurogane's arms pinned him to his chest. "Calm down, idiot," he whispered, kissing the shell of Fai's ear. "It's just a movie." _

_"Oh." Fai stopped struggling, focusing back on the movie just in time to see…wow. Jus-just _one _quick rhetorical question—why does it look like he's trying to eat her arm? Black screen, blurry screen, echo-y voices. Oh, hey. Hospital whites! Stupid boyfriend. Always ruining a good death scene. Wait. She's not dying? Damn. Oh right. Another three movies. Well, Fai would take Kurogane over some skinny, diseased Brit trying to pass himself off for a vampire any day. Kurogane was thinking something along the same lines, along with "Fai is _much, much _better at angst."_

_They left the theater feeling very fulfilled, holding hands and laughing at the horrible plot that hatched from Italian vampire stories. Dracula will forever rule._

O.o

Kurogane smiled at the movie poster and the fan girls swooned. He looked around in surprise. And looked at his watch.

"Oh damn," he muttered. 12:40 already? "Shit, she's gonna kill me." He took off at a run to the nearest bus station. Alice, however, was up to her armpits in soapy water, determinedly cleaning the kitchenware of the grime that had accumulated and thinking of ways to arrange the chocolates that were on the cooling rack (well, if you _really _squint, you could say that she was thinking about him). Kurogane looked at the bus listings and checked his watch again. There was a bus coming in a minute. He leaned on the post to wait.

**A/N: Alright, alright! Sorry about bashing Twilight so thoroughly, but Vampires Suck does that to your mentality. Oh, and sorry about not getting Fai in here at all…next chapter, we'll start with him—BELIEVE IT. And about this chapter…nothing really happens. -eyesblaze- SOMETHING _WILL _HAPPEN NEXT! My ideas are running on low right now, so I'll go write a couple more chapters of T:RC (MINE-not CLAMP's). By _far _my shortest chapter. :P**

**Reviews make my day! Click the button!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hmm…I think I've finally figured it out—I alternate! Unfortunately, that means updates slow waaay down. Plus, school's starting soon. –facepalm- As I promised, we start with Fai today :D

Now remember, kiddos, I own NOTHING FROM CLAMP. Oh, and living is different from existing. Chew on that for a while.

Chapter 7: A Lack of a Life Makes People Do Strange Things

Fai was bored. And hungry, but mostly bored. It was 12:45, and he was done with the entire program. Well, he skipped the encores, but the Kevin Kern he played in the middle was more than adequate, even if it _did _make him long for the grassy, sun-filled meadows of childhood (Which, honestly, is a Romantic-era ideal, not a romantic thought. Uh…). He lay draped across the grand piano, having neglected to actually open the lid, being lazy. He sighed.

Fai was really hungry now. He tidied up his sheet music and pushed the bench in under the piano. He left to raid the refrigerator for something "lunch-y", something he hadn't done in years. In Russia, you don't raid refrigerators; refrigerators raid _you _(bad joke).When he stayed over with Kurogane, they always slept through noon, after romping around the sheets until the wee hours of the morning.

He looked through the neatly stacked vegetables, fruits, dairy products and leftovers. Nothing he wanted to eat was there, and he didn't feel like cooking. He closed the refrigerator door. He sighed. The last option was to go out to buy something to eat, seeing as he didn't want to disrupt his napping mother.

Oh. "I should go visit Yuui!" he said out loud, proud of his idea. He quickly scribbled a Post-it note and stuck it to the door of the fridge, explaining to his mother where he would be and grabbed a coat and left. He looked at his watch. 12:53, it read. If it took approximately half an hour to walk to Yuui's café, the infamous lunch-rush that his employees always complained about (made known through e-mails and extensive quoting) would be over and he would be alone to chat and catch up with Yuui. He grinned and hugged himself, gaining some odd looks from random passer-by.

He didn't habitually eat out much. Mostly, it was only if Kurogane was running late for something and he happened to be tagging along. Normally, these running-late sessions had something to do with Yuuko, Kurogane's manager. He became very good friends with Yuuko. Well, he could actually count how many times they (he and Kuro-chan) had really eaten out together. The first time was especially memorable—it was their first official "date"…

O.o

Fai was running very late. He forgotten what had happened to his favorite blue button-down and spent an extra fifteen minutes searching for it before he remembered that it was in the wash after he spilled orange juice on it.

"Kuro-chi! I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't decide what to wear!" Better use a half-truth. Kurogane immediately yelled out, "MY NAME IS KUROGANE! GET IT RIGHT YOU IDIOT!" If there was something else he wanted to add, he never got the chance, for Fai had run smack into his chest. A surprised Fai had wrapped his arms around a surprised Kurogane's neck in an attempt to reduce as much kinetic energy as possible. However, Fai still succeeded in knocking Kurogane to the ground. Oww…

"OW YOU IDIOT, GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ne? Is it ok if I stay like this? I'm too comfortable…" Fai practically purred the last word. Kurogane flushed and pulled Fai off of him by the collar of his shirt.

"ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NO!" He roared at Fai, getting up in the process. Fai merely stuck his tongue out from his position on the ground, legs bent in a 'W' and both hands in between them. "Immature four-year-old," Kurogane muttered. He hauled Fai off of the ground and carried him over his shoulder into the coffee shop, no doubt attracting odd stares from the passerby, especially since Fai was currently waving like an idiot.

After they were seated, a waitress came over and started flirting with his Kuropy. Fai felt the spark of jealous smoldering deep within his chest, dampened only by a sugary-sweet smile. He felt the relief wash over the smoldering jealousy when he could visibly see the annoyance etching itself into Kurogane's face. "All I asked for was a black coffee. If I wanted anything else, I think I would have said so," he growled. Really. What was it with girls and celebrity-crushes. "Why don't you see what that idiot over there wants?" All through the waitress' unsuccessful flirting, Fai had been sitting quietly, toying with Kurogane's foot under the table. Fai was impressed at Kurogane's control. He thought he would have at least broken something already. Then, Kurogane broke through his reverie by stepping on his foot.

"Oww…Kuro-min, what was that for?" The silly girl of a waitress giggled at the nickname. Fai winced when Kurogane's foot made contact with his shin.

"Order," he practically seethed.

"Oh, ok. I want…"—Fai looked at the menu—"…a slice of your black forest chocolate cake, please, and a lemonade." The waitress jotted down the order on her notepad and left, disappointed that she would have nothing to tweet about. Five minutes later, she came back, and witnessed a very intense staring battle between the two men. Fai refused to blink first, even if his eyes burned like hell.

"Um…sirs?" she queried timidly. This broke the tense silence.

"What?" Kurogane said, annoyance unwittingly slipping into his tone when he broke eye contact and blinked first.

The waitress held up the tray of desserts in a half-attempt to protect herself from the probing blue eyes of the other male. "Your food." She set the coffee down on the table in front of Kurogane and the cake and lemonade in front of Fai. She decided that Kurogane was scary, as was his apparently idiotic companion. Muahahaha. But still…she scurried away as fast as she could. The minute the waitress disappeared, Kurogane turned his attention to Fai. More specifically, Fai's food.

"Are you really going to eat that sugary crap?" he asked, revolted by the appearance of the cake that was practically swimming in icing and melted chocolate. Fai cut into his cake with his fork and took a bite. Chewed. Swallowed. Mmm…but Yuui's was better. There was more chocolate in his cake. Then, he sipped his lemonade. And almost choked at the pure sugar that ran through the liquid. REAL LEMONADE IS LIKE TEA—WET, SOUR AND SWEET! he wanted to yell indignantly. Instead, he quashed his inner-demon-connoisseur.

"Does that answer your question?" Fai asked, his eyes glittering mischievously. Kurogane merely grunted in response and looked out the window. He drank his coffee and watched the people outside stroll by. Fai waited for a while as he cut into his cake again. This cake was giving him an idea…

"Kuuuuuurooooooo-!" Kurogane turned to face Fai intending to say, "Don't even say it!" Instead, he got a forkful of cake shoved into his mouth. He turned red and chewed furiously in order to yell at Fai earlier. He swallowed and glowered at Fai, who was smirking. "Did you like it?"

"WHA-" Fai shoved another forkful of his cake into Kurogane's mouth. Then, he took a bite of his own cake. Sipped his lemonade, which was still extremely sweet (even sweet-tooth's have limits). Rewarded Kurogane with a wide grin. Kurogane decided that yelling at Fai outright would merely result in another forkful of chocolate cake being shoved into his mouth. So, when he swallowed and cleared his throat of any remaining cake by drinking some of his coffee, he rapped Fai smartly on the forehead.

"Oww…Kuro-min, what was that for?" Fai rubbed his forehead.

"Revenge."

"Oh."

That day, Fai realized many things. 1) Kurogane secretly likes chocolate and is a really big softie, 2) Lemonade is crap when it has too much sugar, 3) Yuui was way better at cooking, and 4) He liked to mess with Kurogane.

Fai was in love. He was not afraid to admit it.

O.o

Lost in thought, he fought his way through the constant stream of exiting business men and women, holding coffee, briefcases, and sometimes each others' hands, to get to the long line. Even though most of the rush was over, there were still a lot of people who wanted a last cup of coffee, or something. There also seemed to be more people than usual sitting at the tables. Oh, wait. Never mind. It's just Yuuko and company. And who're those two cute couples sitting in a corner sharing spaghetti? He couldn't believe Touya had let them get away with it.

"Hi Yuuko!" Fai waved. Yuuko turned, as did the four in the corner and the two in a different corner. Her face broke into a wide smile.

"Fai-san! How long've you been here in Celes?" she drawled. Maru and Moro, the two adorable little girls giggled and ran over to hug him.

"FAI! FAI!"

"Hello, you two," he chuckled hugging them back. "About a week."

"Hey, are you going to order, or what, Fai?" Fai looked up in surprise. He was the last customer.

"Ah…Hey Touya! Long time, no see, eh? And Yukito, too!" He shooed the little girls away.

"Yeah, whatever. I've still gotta get back at Alice for making me take over at the counter," he muttered. He heard an evil laugh float towards him followed by a "You have it easier pushing buttons—I had to bus the tables!" Yukito smiled fondly from his position sitting curled up in a chair. "Better you than me!" Touya yelled back. He turned back to face Fai. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"Hmmm…can I talk to Yuui?"

"Sure." Touya turned back to the kitchen and yelled. "Hey Yuui! There's a customer here that wants to see you!"

"In a minute!" Fai heard pots clanging, water hissing and a muffled swearword, culminating in an "I'll get it" and a "Thank you." More water, something dragging across the ground. Then Yuui came out, drying his hands on his apron. His eyes widened and his mouth turned upwards in a happy grin when he saw who the customer was. "Fai!" He jumped over the counter, startling both Touya and Yukito to wrap his brother in a hug.

Fai hugged back. "How's life?"

"Pretty good. Hey, who's shirt is this? It's way too big for you…" Yuui trailed off as comprehension wrapped its fingers around the filaments of his brain. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" he roared.

Fai backed up, startled that his calmer, younger brother could create such an outburst, only to be tackled from the back.

"Big brother!" Fai twisted around to see who it was.

"Chi!"

Chi smiled up at him. "Chi's missed you soooo much!"

Fai looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Hi Hideki."

"Hi."

Alice took the opportunity to come out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her jeans (she's wearing an apron, why doesn't she use it?). "Hey! Family reunion! Don't I get a hug, too?" she asked in mock indignation.

Fai laughed. "Of course."

Alice backpedaled quickly. "Erm…I was kidding about the –mmrph!" Fai had swept her in a tight hug that belied his strength. "Eeek! Lemme go, you monster!" Alice squirmed in his embrace.

Yuui laughed with his arm around Chi, Hideki standing awkwardly to one side. It quickly turned into a grimace of horror when Yuuko yelled, "OI! Can I have more wine?" ("More wine! More wine!" from the twins).

From his place in the corner, Watanuki struggled against Domeki's strong grip yelling "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU'RE DRUNK ENOUGH AS IT IS!" He was ignored, of course.

Tomoyo and Himawari were giggling over recording the reunion. Touya was monitoring the two couple's activities from his place next to Yukito, his arm slung casually around his waist. They were leaning on the counter, Yukito content to be near Touya. Touya hoped those Li brats wouldn't get too forward. Alice had somehow squirmed out of Fai's grasp and was back in the kitchen, looking for the wine. When she came back out again, with the wine, everything had calmed down considerably. "Yuui, can I start on the stuff now?" she asked after she gave Yuuko the wine ("What is this? Your fifth bottle?" "Third." "Close enough.").

Yuui nodded. "And Fai, what would you like to eat?"

Fai smiled. "Surprise me. But no poison."

Yuui smiled back. "Of course not."

"Is it just me, or would I like to know what the inside joke is?" Touya asked.

Fai chuckled. "It's not really a pleasant memory for me, but I'll tell you…"

O.o

Yuui was washing potatoes for a dish. He didn't know where to put them to dry, though, so he thought that, like any other plant, it would dry best n the sun. He bundled the potatoes up in a paper towel found a sunny spot where he could let the potatoes dry in peace. He wondered when his mother, who was teaching piano to Fai, was coming to help him—he wasn't allowed to carry the big pots and pans yet, nor was he allowed to handle knives. The spices were on the top cabinet, a place that he couldn't reach. So the most he could do was wash the rest of the vegetables and lay them out to dry.

When he finished, he curled up with a book. It was a nice book, a picture book about little yellow duckies going to school. The only thing he didn't get was why the baby duckie was screaming "UWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH! UWAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" He didn't budge until his mother came to get him so that they could finish the dish. They boiled the water and added the diced vegetables into the water. His mother added curry powder and then,

"Yuui? Where are the potatoes?"

"Oh!" Yuui ran to the window ledge where he had them to dry. "Here they are!" he announced when he came back. His mother smiled at him and took the potatoes. She cut the potatoes into long strips, not bothering to peel the skin off.

"Ok, now we drop the potatoes into our mixture. Be careful not to touch the pot—it burns." They carefully dropped the potatoes in, careful not to let the pot or anything in it touch them. Fai was sneaking around in the background, getting ready to surprise their father when he came home. The sounds of a door opening, shoes tapping and then being taken off. Yuui stirred the mix in slow circles as his mother watched.

His father walked into the room. "Mmm…what's that smell? Smells—AARGH!" Fai tackled and latched onto his leg. "Hey, Thing One! See any good Whos riding around on the dandelions lately?"

Fai laughed. "Nope, I'm still looking!" His father detached him from his leg so he could walk over to his wife. "Freya, my darling!" He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "What smells so good?"

It was his mother's turn to laugh. "The food?" she suggested. "Yuui, that's enough stirring, you can turn the heat off now." Yuui nodded and shook the spoon, ridding it of any clinging liquid. Then, he turned off the stove, letting the curry simmer. He hopped down and joined Fai setting up the table.

It was a good dinner. Curry always made them feel better on a cold winter night, even if their mother had decided to experiment a little. Halfway through dinner, though, Fai was beginning to feel a little queasy.

"Fai? What's wrong?" his mother was concerned. Fai wasn't talking as much as usual and there was still a lot of food left on his plate.

"Mommy, I don't feel very good…" Fai cut himself off when he felt the bile rising to this throat. He ran to the toilet and threw up what he had eaten. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. What was wrong with him?

His father came to help him, holding his bangs back as he hacked up what was left in his throat. "Yuui," his mother asked. "Where did you put the potatoes to dry?"

Yuui was scared. What was wrong with his brother? "In a sunny spot. Why?"

"I think that the potatoes are what are making your brother sick."  
"What? Why?" Yuui cried.

"Potatoes can't dry in the sun. That's what makes them grow icky green stuff that humans can't eat."

"Oh. But how come only Fai was hurt?"

"I don't know. I guess he was just unlucky. I'll take the potatoes out tonight and replace them with new ones, okay? So that no one else gets sick."

Yuui nodded miserably. "Ok. Do I still have to finish this, though?"

His mother looked shocked. "No! Just…go and comfort your brother. I'll clean up here."

"Ok." Yuui ran off to join his brother and father while his mother began to clear away the unfinished food. She sighed. As much as she hated to waste food, it was no good if people got sick.

O.o

"…and that's what happened," closed Fai. Yuui arrived then, smiling sheepishly.

"I still feel guilty about the entire thing. You wouldn't eat potatoes for a _year _after that." He put the bowl on the table.

"And I still don't eat much of it." Fai sniffed the bowl. "Are there any potatoes in here?"

Yuui laughed. "Relax, brother. As far as I know, broccoli minestrone doesn't have anything potato, or potato-based, for that matter."

Fai grimaced. "Don't remind me," he muttered. "I can still feel the bile scorching its way down my throat."

"That's mucus." Alice had reappeared to grab a paper, pen and envelope.

"Don't ruin my moment!"

"Yessir!" Alice threw a mock salute at Fai and retreated back into the kitchen, materials in hand.

"Why do need writing materials to decorate chocolates?" Tomoyo asked before she could get all the way into the kitchen.

"People who have no lives do strange things," quipped Alice. Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Tomoyo glanced at the kitty clock on the wall. 1:25pm. Where was Kurogane? He was the only one missing in this little gathering of friends.

Kurogane, in fact, was in the kitchen. But we're getting too ahead. Rewind...rewind…rewind…

When Kurogane got off the bus, at the correct stop, this time, he still had a fifteen minute walk ahead of him. With each step he took, he could feel the words of Alice coming back to him, louder and louder and louder… "…_my boss vowed to kill you for sleeping with his darling sibling!" _What kind of overprotective little brother was Yuui? Kurogane shuddered. He wasn't afraid of Yuui…he was more afraid of what would happen when he got back to the Cat's Eye. Alice didn't seem like the type to appreciate lateness. He quickened his step.

His arrival at the Cat's Eye was…difficult. Streams of businessmen and women were flowing in and out constantly. He thought he saw a flash of blonde hair fighting its way through the sea of dark suits, but when he looked a second time, it was a different person. He didn't really want to cause a scene up front (lest Alice's warning came true), so he circled around back to see if there was a back way, careful not to drop the roses.

His stomach growled. He growled. "Dammit, now's not the time!"

"Pfft." He heard a stifled laugh and whirled around.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Relax, Kuro-scared, even employees are allowed to have some quiet time. Yuui's in the kitchen right now, so you'll have to be quiet." Alice stepped out from the shadows.

"Geez, you really like hiding in shadows, don't you?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Whatever floats your boat," she mumbled. "Now, I'll take those roses and the ring. You are staying out here until the coast is clear." Kurogane grumbled again but didn't argue. He gave her the roses and the boxed ring. Alice looked at the roses and chose one that was on the edge that didn't seem like it belonged in the group. Then she handed the roses back to him, minus one. "Now be a good Kuro-pup and sit on the sidewalk, or something." She left him standing, dumbfounded.

Alice returned to the kitchen and put the stuff down on the counter. She put her hands on her waist and let out a sigh. "Back to work…" It sounded like they were having fun out there. She washed her hands and peeked outside. "Hey! Family reunion!" she joked. "Don't I get a hug?" She didn't really want a hug, but it's fun to joke around for a while.

"Of course!" Fai opened his arms to let her in.

She backpedaled quickly. "Erm…I was kidding about the—mmrph!" Fai had swept her into a hug. "Eeek! Lemme go, you monster!" Alice squirmed in his embrace, kicking her feet at his knees.

Yuui laughed with his arm around Chi, Hideki standing awkwardly to one side. It quickly turned into a grimace of horror when Yuuko yelled, "OI! Can I have more wine?" ("More wine! More wine!" from the twins).

From his place in the corner, Watanuki struggled against Domeki's strong grip yelling "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU'RE DRUNK ENOUGH AS IT IS!" He was ignored, of course.

Tomoyo and Himawari were giggling over recording the reunion. Touya was monitoring the two couple's activities from his place next to Yukito, his arm slung casually around his waist. They were leaning on the counter, Yukito content to be near Touya. Touya hoped those Li brats wouldn't get too forward. Alice had somehow squirmed out of Fai's grasp and was back in the kitchen, looking for the wine. When she came back out again, with the wine, everything had calmed down considerably. "Yuui, can I start on the stuff now?" she asked after she gave Yuuko the wine ("What is this? Your fifth bottle?" "Third." "Close enough.").

Yuui nodded. "And Fai, what would you like to eat?" Alice didn't stay to hear the rest. She took out the three boxes that had been set aside for Fai's surprise and lined them with wax paper. She put them aside and lined up the little paper cups that the chocolates would go into. Just as she was about to break the molds, something pounded on the back door. She sighed and wiped her hands on her jeans. She walked over and pulled the door open. Outside, Kurogane looked pissed.

"WHAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA OF KEEPING ME OUTSIDE, HUH?" he roared.

"Alice~! I need you to move the chocolates off of the cutting board so that I can work!"

Alice sighed. "Sorry Yuui! Be right there!" she called back. "Talk later. I've gotta move molds." She left Kurogane trying to figure out what kind of mold she was talking about.

Alice walked back and stacked the molds so that they took up less space. Then she carried the stack to another open area. There were three molds. She took the first one off the top and started the tedious job of prying them open, which was extremely difficult for someone who cut their nails yesterday. After prying them open ("I can't feel my fingertips anymore," Alice groused.) she put the lined up paper cups in to the empty spaces of the lids. She turned the chocolate filled half over and lined them carefully up. Then, she tapped each bump with a spoon so that the chocolate dislodged itself and, with the help of gravity, fell into the cups. She did this with the other molds, too.

Meanwhile, Yuui had finished making minestrone and had left with a bowl of it. She vaguely wondered who it was for, and an inner voice told her it was for Fai. She figured that Yuui would want to stay out and talk to Fai, so she decided to let Kurogane in. "But stay quiet. First sign of Yuui coming in and I will personally shove you into that walk-in over there." She pointed to the industrial-sized refridgerator. It looked like a cage of solid steel plating. Kurogane growled, but nodded. He sat down on the chair in the corner and crossed his arms. The roses, he had laid down on a counter. Alice grabbed the two rectangular boxes and lined them up, side by side. Then she had an idea. Shakespeare and Pokémon should never mix, but in this case, it could work. "Be right back." She ran out for paper, pencil and envelope, just in time to hear Fai say, "Don't remind me, I can still feel the bile scorching its way down my throat."

"That's mucus." Alice grabbed the materials she was after.

"Don't ruin my moment!"

"Yessir!" Alice threw a mock salute at Fai and retreated back into the kitchen, materials in hand.

"Why do need writing materials to decorate chocolates?" Tomoyo asked before she could get all the way into the kitchen.

"People who have no lives do strange things," quipped Alice. Then she disappeared back into the kitchen.

She grinned at Kurogane. "I'm surprised you could stay still for that long. Normal people would be stoked to see their boyfriend after a week's separation—'absence makes the heart grow fonder' they say."

Kurogane snorted. "I don't believe any sort of that crap."

"Sure…sure…" With practiced ease, she used the white icing that had been prepared earlier to pipe the letters for "GOOD JOB FAI", "CONGRADULATIONS FAI" and "FAI WILL YOU MARRY ME?" onto one mold. She shook her hand out. "Blegh. Piping cramps my hand."

"How do you pipe so well, anyway?"

"Food Network."

"You say that like anyone can learn just like that."

"It's true. Theory is 80%, practice is 19% and luck is 1%. Remember that." She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and delicately plucked the chocolates and their paper cups from the molds, transferring them into the two white boxes. When they were filled, one box held the words "GOOD JOB FAI" and an assortment of decorated chocolates. The other held "CONGRADULATIONS FAI" and undecorated chocolates ranging from white to extra-dark. "How Yuui works so fast, I'll never know," muttered Alice. ("What was that?" asked Kurogane. "Oh, nothing about you, I'm sure~!" she sang back.)

She closed off those boxes and tied them each with a ribbon, slipping in three roses each into the sash. Then, she took out the special circular box and an evil gleam popped into her eye. Kurogane knew that look. It was the one Yuuko always had when she had a "special role" she wanted him to do.

"You're not—" Alice cut him off before he got any farther.

"Nope, nothin' too terrible. I promise." She snickered. She found some strawberries that Yuui wasn't planning on using anytime soon and a piece of wax paper. She heated some water and put another, slightly smaller pot on top. She arranged the letters "FAI WILL YOU MARRY ME?" first in the top half of the box and filled up the rest of it with the plain chocolates. In the bottom half, she took the rose, the stem of which she had broken off earlier and put it in the center. She poured the rest of the chocolates (minus paper) into the heated pot. She sat down and waited for the chocolate to melt and set about to design a card. She folded the paper into fourths and drew a rose on the front of the blank card. She opened the card and wrote, in the center of the card, in careful script, a couplet: "A rose by any other name is not as sweet; without you, my life is incomplete." Underneath it, in her normal handwriting, she wrote "open the box ;)". Then she sealed it into the envelope and wrote "Fai" on the back. She set it aside. She dipped the strawberries into the chocolate and placed it on the wax paper. She turned off the heat and poured the water into the top pot, diluting the chocolate and cleaning the pot. She put the pot away.

By the time she finished, the strawberries had dried, eliciting another grin from Alice. Kurogane felt the pangs of another bad omen.

"Uhh…are you sh—"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure about this." She peeled the strawberries carefully off of the wax paper and placed them in the in the space allotted. "Now, for the final touch…" she opened the box. "Ooh! It's so pretty!" she cooed. She took the ring out of the box, which she threw away.

"HEY! What the hell was that for?" Kurogane demanded.

Alice looked at him. "You won't need the box for what I've planned." She placed the ring into the center of the rose and adjusted it so that it caught the looker's eye. Then she put the lid on, tied the thing with a ribbon and stuck the card, "Fai"-side up, in behind the ribbon. She stood back, admiring her handiwork. "Isn't that nice?"

Kurogane stood beside her and placed a rough hand on her head. "Nice work, kid," he grunted, mussing up her hair. He had to admit, it was pretty. It looked so simple and professional, too. "You take lessons?"

Alice snorted. "No. Get your hand off of my head before I bite it. I've been packaging and designing my own cards for years—it's cheaper that way." She grabbed the box of chocolates and the roses and pressed them into Kurogane's chest. "Now shoo, before Yuui finds out that—"

"That I find out what?"

Alice squeaked and snatched the box away. "Oh, um, I…this is the box of chocolates that the customer ordered!" Kurogane almost slapped himself. This girl was terrible at lying. Luckily, Yuui seemed to buy it.

"Oh, really? What about those other two? And—"

"Kuro-myu!" Fai popped up suddenly from behind Yuui.

Alice snatched those two boxes up, too. "Quick! Hide them!" she hissed at Touya, who had also just walked in.

"Wha—"

"_Just do it!"_

"Ok…ok…" Touya left, probably to stow them under some armchair. That's where they seemed to find most of their things, anyway.

"Kuro-wan, Kuro-rin, Kuro-pu! I missed you soooo much!" Fai squealed uncharacteristically from around Kurogane's neck. Yuui's eyes darkened and a dangerous aura began to emanate from his body.

Alice glanced at Yuui, then Fai and Kurogane, then at her watch.

She almost cried. 2:00pm.

**A/N: Just once, I would like to try a little bit of sadism. Reviews will make me update faster—which means you should review if you want it badly. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This first part was actually supposed to be in the last chapter, but I figured I dragged it on for too long. Plus, I really wanted to try out the sadism that is a cliffhanger. Muahahahaha! (well, I'll admit that I suck at ranting in my head. I actually have to be really pissed. But then I start shouting in Chinese :/ so it doesn't really help. Sorry if it sucks.) Lemme tell you one thing: it took me forever to finish this…I kept getting ghost writer's block, so there's a memory that's mine in here. Guess which one!**

**No, I don't own CLAMP's stuff. That would be why "CLAMP" is the possessor in the last sentence.**

**-cries- COME ON PEOPLE, REVIEW FOR ME. MAKE MY FACE LIGHT UP WITH GLEE BEFORE IT DROWNS WITH THE MISERY THAT WE CALL SCHOOL. I HAD A FLU VACCINE SHOT UP MY NOSE FOR CHRISSAKES!**

**(For Rahar Moonfire, because now she can rest her eyes and stop glaring at me)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unexpected

"So, Fai…" Alice made a hasty exit, to try to "find out where he put them. uh…" Yuui looked dangerous. "This is your…boyfriend, huh? The one you met at a bar?"

Fai seemed uncomfortable now. "Mmm…yeah."

"And I presume that from your phone call, you've slept with him?"

Fai seemed to shrink against Kurogane now. "Mmm…yeah."

"Fai," Yuui was practically radiating danger. Fai weighed his options. A) Hiding behind Kurogane means a strong line of defense, but if Kuro-strong gets pushed over…well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. And Kuro-manly was very, very big…Fai blushed. Naughty, naughty. Mustn't think those thoughts _now…_ B) Make a break for it, but risk being caught and interrogated by Yuui. Ah, that was frightful.

Fai chose Option A. At least he would be squashed underneath Kurogane. He hid behind Kurogane just when Yuui decided to punch him.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER WITH THOSE MONSTROUS HANDS OF YOURS, EH? HOW DARE YOU DEFILE AND DEFLOWER MY SWEET DARLING FAI WITH THOSE SICK MOVES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU APPROACHED HIM IN A BAR WHEN HE WAS MOST VULNERABLE, GODDAMMIT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PERVERTED, LECHEROUS ROUE! GAH! ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE—" Kurogane tried to block as many punches as he could while Fai tried to reason with Yuui, who had started ranting in Italian.

"Yuui! I'm fine! I wanted it! Kuro-choo's not a monster! He's the biggest softie I know! Please Yuui!" Fai tried to pull Yuui back before he really damaged Kurogane.

Yuuko walked in then. "You know, Kurogane's not that bad, actually," she drawled. "Sure, he's got enough pride to drown an egomaniac, and has a violent temper, but he wouldn't ever hurt those he truly cared about. Managers' honor!" She put a hand on her chest in a dramatic fashion.

Her constant tag-alongs, Maru and Moro, popped out, shouting "We swear it! We swear it!"

Yuui, being slightly more likely to calm down with an outsider's influence, stopped swearing in Italian. He clung to his big brother and moaned brokenheartedly about "lost innocence before it was time." Whatever that meant.

Yuuko, deciding that she might as well make herself comfortable, leaned on a counter while Maru and Moro sat on said counter and watched the proceedings with the polite interest of one watching a weather report. Well, actually, she wasn't the calmest when it came to weather reports.

O.o

_"Today's weather, according to the forecast will be sixty degrees and warm and sunny, so break out that sun hat and take a stroll around town!" The obnoxiously bright and cheery weather reporter's chipper chirp was grating on Yuuko's mind. That, combined with the fact that it was forty degrees and absolutely pouring made her grab the conveniently placed baseball bat and drive it straight through that bastard's face, effectively killing the TV as well._

_"Shit," Yuuko swore. She pulled the baseball bat out and placed her hands on her hips. "I guess I need a new TV, then…"_

_True Opinion: Weather reporters should be damned to the deepest confines of hell if they are going to be that blatantly lying._

O.o

Yuuko chuckled quietly at the memory while the polar twins kicked their heels lightly against the counter.

Chi quietly slipped in and handed Kurogane a napkin full of ice and slipped out again.

2:05pm

Curled up in an armchair, Alice was hiding her face in her hands, glasses pushed up to make room. "How…?" she moaned. "How could this have gone so _wrong?" _

Now done with lunch (Touya cleared. And glared at the Li twins.), Sakura came over and put an arm around the girl. "What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically.

"It was supposed to be a surprise; Fai shouldn't be here at all. Yuui never should have met Kurogane until tonight. Why couldn't things go according to plan once in a while?" Alice moaned, voice muffled by the arm of the chair. "How'm I supposed to get Kurogane's order to him without Fai demanding to see what it is? How, I ask you, how?"

In the kitchen, Yuui started yelling at Kurogane, which turned into ranting in Italian. Yuuko got up and walked, without asking, into the kitchen to see if Yuui was damaging her charge a bit too much. Maru and Moro, the perpetual tag-a-longs, followed.

Sakura, still playing the comforter, patted her back sympathetically. "I'm sure it will all work out in the end," Sakurako said, joining Sakura. The Li twins, carefully monitored by Touya, also came over. Syaoron took Sakurako's hand, but quickly let go when Touya growled at him. _Touch my sisters and die, brat, _his expression said.

Alice stewed in her misery, but her brain was already clicking away, shifting through the metaphorically messy papers, forming a half-thought-out plan. She raised her head slightly and placed her chin on her hands, contemplating one plan that would more than likely work. Refining it, she asked "Does anyone have a laptop I can borrow?" She scanned the room, silently asking them again. Her eyes darted to the corner and she cooed, momentarily distracted. "Aww…that's cute. Doumeki and Watanuki fell asleep together! That would also explain the lack of noise…" she trailed off as everyone in the room looked at the couple. Tomoyo snapped pictures. Himawari squealed and clapped her hands. "Eee! That's so adorable! How did Doumeki get him to do that? They _never _do that!"

Syaoran looked appraisingly at the two. "I think that, since they were practically ignored, they decided to be a little more open than usual."

"True…" Alice trailed off distantly. "Anyone have a laptop?" she persisted. "Actually, Tomoyo, you're cousins with Kurogane, right?"

"Yeah." Tomoyo caught whiff of a plan in the making.

"Can I have his cell phone number?" She took out her cell phone.

Tomoyo definitely could feel something coming. "Sure. It's uh…" she took out her cell phone and scanned her contacts list. "425-826-2010."

Alice tapped the numbers into her phone, adding a hasty "Kuro mahn" to the name section and closed her phone. "Thanks." She looked up and strangle-squeaked almost inaudibly. Her hands flew to her throat, heart skittering erratically. "E-e! Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo's massive, violet eyes were glittering dangerously close to her face. "So~? What's the great plan~?"

"When Kurogane leaves (after Yuui preferably calms down), I wait half an hour, clock out early (due to some problem that happened, which I will invent, or hopefully will come up), call Kuro-stupid and arrange to meet him at a place. Simple, easy, and hopefully hard to mess up on."

Tomoyo looked disappointed. "Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Oh…hey are you going to Fai's concert?"

Alice grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Our Kuro-boy's proposing after the concert." An idea nudged her head. "Wouldn't it be epic if we got that on tape?" She asked, imagination taking control.

Tomoyo grinned back. "Yeah…Ooh! I know how we can _totally _get it on tape!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I have to leave now! Come on Himawari! Let's go set up some CCTV cameras!" Tomoyo grabbed Himawari's hand and pulled her out of the Café. "Thanks for the chocolate, by the way!"

"No problem!" Alice called back. She lapsed back into thought.

Sakura and Sakurako looked at each other, both remembering the last time Tomoyo used CCTV. Things were caught on camera that a normal person would never have liked to see. Syaoran looked at his watch.

"Ack! It's 2:10 already? Hime, we have to go!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and began to pull her towards the door. Syaoron did the same with Sakurako when he realized that they were late, eliciting a growl from Touya who was leaning on the counter. Yukito nudged his boyfriend gently.

Alice resurfaced, watching her new friends disappear two by two, like the animals in Noah's Ark. "Bye!" she called out cheerfully. "Have a nice Valentine's Day!" She then remembered that Doumeki and Watanuki were still asleep in the corner. She couldn't help it. She took a picture.

Chi and Hideki had left a while ago, probably to a couples' tea shop, like Madam Puddifoot's.

The five up front lapsed into a comfortable silence. Alice remembered to ask Touya where he hid the chocolates, which she retrieved from under a table, grumbling and checked her watch.

2:12pm.

Yuui was sobbing hysterically into Fai's shoulder. "Once something is lost, it cannot be reclaimed"-type sobbing. As in, "Why didn't you wait until you two were married?"-sobbing.

Fai was patting Yuui's back sympathetically, but on the inside, he was thrilled. If Yuui was "Why didn't you wait until you were married"-sobbing, then he was implying that he was most definitely _not _against marriage, which meant that he had given his approval, albeit unintentionally.

All of a sudden, a girl's voice could be heard yelling in a foreign language. A few minutes later, a slightly deeper, male voice joined in the yelling. There was a smacking sound, stomping footsteps and a door opening and closing. Yuuko peeked out.

"Looks like our young couples have left. What's gotten Alice in a tizzy?" She said, withdrawing her head.

Alice unexpectedly switched back to English. "FUCKING LOWLIFE BASTARD!" she yelled. She disconnected the call and maneuvered over the counter, too angry to care about disturbing Touya and Yukito. "Get a room, you two," she snapped. She marched, stiff-backed into the kitchen, face a thunderous scowl. "Yuui!" she said through gritted teeth. And paused. Shocked.

Kurogane was holding a makeshift ice pack to his head, courtesy of Chi (the icepack—not the injuries). Well, no surprise there.

Yuui was sobbing hysterically into Fai's shoulder. Why is Yuui sobbing hysterically into Fai's shoulder? He never sobs hysterically, much less in anyone's shoulder!

"Why is Yuui sobbing hysterically into Fai's shoulder?" she asked Yuuko, anger momentarily forgotten.

"Kurogane and Fai did some things that Yuui would rather have preferred that they waited on until after they got married," Yuuko explained. Maru and Moro chimed "Naughty naughty!"

Alice frowned a little bit at the difficult wording, and let out a little "Oh!" Then she said, "What's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it. Yuui, if it makes you feel any better, I need to go yell at a certain son of a bitch. I'm clocking out early."

Fai looked slightly taken aback at her language. "Is that my innocent Alice I hear?"

Kurogane snorted. "Innocent, my ass," he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Who's the S.O.B?" asked Yuuko, intrigued.

Yuui merely sobbed.

"I take that as a 'yes'. I'll give you a hint: the bitch is my mother. Remember to pay for the wine." She clocked out and left, Yuuko's cackle chasing her.

"Already did!"

Touya and Yukito seemed to have glued together again. 2:20pm.

Kurogane was surprised when Yuui started sobbing into Fai's shoulder. The stuff he was somehow mumbling through his waterworks reminded Kurogane strongly of a father giving away his daughter's hand in marriage.

Marriage.

Marriage.

That's right! He was proposing to Fai today. Except, now wasn't the time. Later. If everything had gone according to plan, he never would've met up with Fai until after the concert. But, life is screwed up. God, his head hurt.

Chi walked in and handed him a napkin full of ice. Then she left. He applied the ice to the most painful of the bruises.

Yuui was still sobbing uncontrollably. Fai was awkwardly patting his back. Yuuko was smirking like the bitch she was. All of the sudden, a girl's voice exploded in a torrent of what sounded like Chinese. Then, a male voice joined in, in English. The girl continued to yell, and in the background, there was a smacking sound, footsteps and the sound of the front door opening and closing. Yuuko peeked out and said, "Looks like our young couples have left. What's gotten Alice into a tizzy?" She withdrew her head from the doorway, and Alice suddenly switched back into English. "FUCKING LOWLIFE BASTARD!" she yelled. A few seconds later, she marched in, stiff-backed, and froze in surprise.

"Why is Yuui sobbing hysterically into Fai's shoulder?" she asked Yuuko, anger momentarily forgotten.

"Kurogane and Fai did some things that Yuui would rather have preferred that they waited on until after they got married," Yuuko explained. Maru and Moro chimed "Naughty naughty!"

Alice frowned a little bit at the difficult wording, and let out a little "Oh!" Then she said,"What's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it. Yuui, if it makes you feel any better, I need to go yell at a certain son of a bitch. I'm clocking out early."

Fai looked slightly taken aback at her language. "Is that my innocent Alice I hear?"

Kurogane snorted. "Innocent, my ass," he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Who's the S.O.B?" asked Yuuko, intrigued.

Yuui merely sobbed.

"I take that as a 'yes'. I'll give you a hint: the bitch is my mother. Remember to pay for the wine." She clocked out and left, Yuuko's cackle chasing her.

"Already did!"

After Alice left, Yuui slowly stopped crying and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and glared at Kurogane. "I will _never _forgive you."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then Yuuko's cell phone rang. "Maru?" she asked. Maru silently handed her the ringing phone. She flipped the phone open, not bothering to check the ID and said, "This is Yuuko Ichihara speaking." Mumble mumble mumble. "Uh-huh….yes…I see…" A longer pause, and a grin spread across her face. "We'll be there!" She disconnected the call and gave the cell phone back to Maru.

"Kurogane, Sorata and Arashi are throwing an impromptu Valentine's Day party, and you have to go. Don't worry…it doesn't start until ten tonight." A grin accompanied her words. "I've got to go. Business, you know." With another smirk, Yuuko swept away, tag-a-longs in tow.

"WHAT? THAT'S BARELY ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH FAI'S CONCERT AND GET EVERYTHING READY!" Kurogane roared. Fai's eyes widened with surprise and he sprang at Kurogane kissing him on the cheek.

"Nyah~! Kuro-busy took time out to come to my concert? Hyuu! Thank you! Thank you!" Kurogane pushed him off, blush evident on his face. Yuui moaned, dropping his face back into his hands.

Kurogane's cell phone rang. Its' caller ID was blocked, but he picked up anyway. "What?" he snapped.

"_Meet me at the Green Police Station in thirty minutes. I have the engagement stuff." _Kurogane automatically checked his watch. 2:24.

"Wha-who is this? How do you know my number?" he growled.

"_You know exactly who I am, Kuro-idiot! I asked Tomoyo for your number earlier." _A car zoomed by in the background. _"I have to go. I've got an appointment to keep with a certain bastard." _Click.

Kurogane grumbled. He closed and pocketed his cell phone. "Fai, I have to go. Something came up."

"Eh? What? Wait, what time is it?"

Kurogane checked his watch again. "2:25pm."

"Oh, then I wanna come with you!"

Kurogane panicked slightly. "No!"

Fai pouted. "Why not? I have to get to the concert hall anyways."

"That's in the opposite direction of where I'm heading!"

"Well, then at _least _let me come with you to the nearest bus stop. _Pleeeeease?" _

You know how Fai has those big blue eyes? And you know how Kurogane can't say no to Fai's big blue eyes, especially if they were _really, really _big? What if Fai used those _really, really big blue eyes _on Kurogane? For the sake of the plot (?), let's say he did.

Kurogane said yes. He and Fai walked to the bus stop, Fai clinging to his arm like an octopus. Poor Yuui. He cares too much for his mirror twin—it can't be good for his life.

They scanned the Bus Listings and Fai checked Kurogane's watch for the time. 2:28 (Why don't you get your own watch? Because I need an excuse to randomly grab Kuro-time's hand every few minutes!). There was a bus coming in three minutes. Kurogane would be getting off first, twelve stops before Fai, at which Fai pouted.

"Can I get off of the same stop as you?"

"No."

"_Pleeeeeease?"_

"No."

"_Whyyyyy?"_

"Because it's a waste of money."

"But—"

"I said 'No!'"

"Fine." Fai didn't speak to him for the rest of the ride. Which was fine by Kurogane's standards.

2:30pm.

Alice was halfway to Green Police Station when she remembered to call Kurogane. As she listened to the dial tone, she examined her nails. "Hmm…I guess I have to cut them again." Sigh. She _hated _cutting her nails, but they got in the way…

The reason behind her impending jail-visit was simple. A certain son of a bitch decided to get himself completely smashed and decided to go out with some friends. Apparently, those friends had done stupid things. Like slashing tires, keying paintjobs and vandalizing signs. Apparently, those friends were equally smashed. They got caught by the police. Now, completely sober, but with killer hangovers, they were in a jail cell. The said son of a bitch decided to call his big sis to help him out; having forgotten what she had told him when they were younger:

O.o

"_Let me tell you one thing," a younger Alice had told her little brother over dinner. "If you grow up and get caught by the police doing something completely STUPID with your friends and decide to call me, I'm not bailing you out. Instead, I'm going to go visit you and get your little cellmates to pin you to the cell-door, where I will smack you upside the head and through the roof. Then, I will yell at you until the police officers kick me out. Next day, if you haven't been let out, I will go back, and tell your cellmates to pin you to the cell-door again, and smack _them_ upside the head. Hard. Then, I will leave you to the mercy of the police officers."_

"_Aiyo!" her mother chortled in Chinese. "Don't be so mean to him! He'll never do that!"_

"_Wanna bet?" she asked._

_Her mother laughed. "No."_

"_Exactly."_

O.o

Now, both older and wiser, but not looking any different, except for the height, which hadn't changed much in the last six years, Alice was marching to Green Police Station to do exactly that, Kurogane's engagement chocolates in hand. The dial tone cut off with a gruff _"What?"_

"Meet me at the Green Police Station in thirty minutes. I have the engagement stuff."God, she sounded like some villain holding an innocent hostage. It was only 2:24!

"_Wha-who is this? How do you know my number?"_ Kurogane growled.

"You know exactly who I am, Kuro-idiot! I asked Tomoyo for your number earlier."A car zoomed by in the background. "I have to go. I've got an appointment to keep with a certain bastard."She terminated the call, having reached her destination.

She walked to the receptionist's desk, pocketing her cellphone. "I'm here to visit a Raymond," she told the receptionist.

"Go straight through the door on the left. He's being held in the holding cell."

"Like the worthless dog he is," she murmured underneath her breath, leaving the receptionist behind. She walked straight through the door and was met by a cacophony of groggy, pained moans and retching. The police officer on guard duty was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, leaned back comfortably, sunglasses covering his eyes. She placed the chocolates as far away from the large feet as possible. "Music to the ears, eh? Don't touch them." She glared pointedly at the guard, whose nametag read Saiga.

Saiga raised an eyebrow. "Here to bail one of those pretty boys out?"

Alice snorted. "You can do whatever to them. I'm only here to yell at one."

"Which one?"

"The wimpy bastard curled up in the corner."

Saiga tossed her the keys with a wicked smile. "Be my guest."

Alice placed the keys on the table. "I won't be needing these." She turned to the cell. "You. And you." She pointed at two boys who seemed to fare a little better than the others. "Drag that one over and pin him to the cage door." She pointed at her brother.

"Sadistic bitch," she heard Saiga mumble, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Alice turned and smiled poisonously at him.

"Any more and I could replace your Kakei. Not that I want to. He and I are very happy to be where we are." She turned back to the cell-door where a haggard-looking boy was pinned by two others and lost the smile. "Give me one reason," she hissed menacingly. "One _good _reason why I should bail you out _now _instead of calling Mom and telling her that you, in fact, are _not _at a friend's house, but in a _jail cell?" _She held up her cell phone for extra emphasis.

"Because you love me?" he supplied weakly.

She looked steadily at him for a moment and drew back her clenched fist. Taking careful aim, she looked at him once more, packing all of the anger that she felt for him, all of the anger that she had carefully suppressed, into that one little square inch of knuckle. She looked at him once more and knocked his lights out.

Kept standing only by the two other shocked boys who thought that his older sister never could have done such a thing, prone to grouchy attacks and foul language, yes, but to physically hurt him— No, they never thought her able to, his head lolled limply on his shoulder.

"Not on your life. Bastard." Placing her hands on their shoulders, she dug her nails in, carefully channeling the rest of the anger into the claw marks. Eyes flashing dangerously, she said, slowly, clearly and venomously "If I _ever _find out that you little pieces of shit get completely wasted on something any more potent than sugar, I will get a manicure and personally come here and _claw your faces to bits." _AS she said this, she slowly, agonizingly bit deeper into the skin; scoring their shoulders and making them bleed. Strangely enough, when she removed her hands, there was no blood underneath her nails. They were clean. She left them, injured and dreading the consequences, the terrible fury etched into their minds forever.

Saiga raised an eyebrow at her when she returned to the desk for the chocolates. "I didn't hear any yelling."

"Yelling involves other things than a loud voice, even if it's implied," Alice said grimly. "Call this number when you feel like letting that son of a bitch out." She gave Saiga a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "It's my mom's cell phone. If she doesn't pick up, leave a message." She checked her watch. "2:40?" she muttered, doing some quick calculations. "That gives me fifteen minutes." She left Saiga and the rest of the police station and its' sadistic aura, brushing past two other officers who appeared to have been undercover—one _was _wearing a dress, after all. The dress wearing one gave an involuntary shudder at the waves of pure, cold fury that radiated off of Alice and unconsciously pressed closer to the other officer.

She spared them not a glance and exited the door, ignoring the receptionist's cheery "Have a nice day!" Settling down on the bench conveniently placed outside the station, she sat down to wait for Kurogane, reflecting on the recent events of today and composing herself.

No matter what, she never revealed everything to one person. Not even her mother knew everything. Her brother _thought _he knew everything, but he was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Worthless bastard.

It was only 2:42 and she already had a headache. Alice leaned back and closed her eyes, concentrating on making the throbbing disappear.

Minutes later, she was asleep.

Tomoyo and Himawari, by comparison were having a much better day than the rest of their friends, having accomplished the first part of their task without a hitch—returning to the hotel room for CCTV equipment and photographs, which Tomoyo printed in color off of her laptop, along with a special (which is to say, created by photo-editing software in twenty minutes) gift certificate to Piffle Princess. It's amazing where a couple of signed pictures (Tomoyo had plenty, and don't tell Kurogane, but she is remarkably good at forging his signature) and a gift certificate to Tomoyo's signature clothing line, Piffle Princess, could take a person. Or people.

Tomoyo giggled and adjusted her grip on the cameras she held in her hands, along with a laptop and a toolkit. "I can't believe how easy it was to get past those ladies!"

Himawari, whose hands were full of wires and cables nodded happily. "Three 'vintage' pictures and a gift certificate to Piffle and they go start whispering like school girls—it's almost too easy!"

Tomoyo giggled again. "I know, right?"

They made their way to the door marked "Fai D. Flowright: Pianist", stopping once to place a camera into a hidden niche where they could keep an eye on whoever walked down the hallway. Tomoyo might not look it, but she was extremely technological, loving all things digital and mechanical. When they reached the door, Himawari picked the lock with one of the bobby pins that held her hair immaculately in place. They looked around once and slipped in, closing the door behind them. Tomoyo flipped a switch and at once fell in love with the room. It was modest, but it had so many nooks and crannies to hide cameras in, she could hardly decide. Two cameras left, and about a million places she could hide them. Which to choose…which to choose?

Tomoyo scanned the room as if it were a model whose clothes she would need to alter in order for it too look the very best on her. "…THERE!" she clapped her hands in glee and pointed to a niche that was half hidden behind a sheet of glass, whatever it was doing there.

She placed all but one camera down on the vanity and pulled the chair over, slotting the camera in its place. The cameras were remote operated and would turn on when she instructed them to with the remote that would be artfully concealed as a cell phone. Himawari gave her the fully charged battery and Tomoyo slotted it into place. She checked the positioning one more time and then hopped off of the chair. With the remaining camera, she hid it in a potted plant, attaching the cables that were left to it and the nearest wall outlet, which was thankfully close.

"Himawari, you can check if the cameras are working now," she said, hitting the On button of the remote control. HImawari booted up the laptop and giggled softly.

"They'll never know what hit them. I hope we can do the same thing when it's Doumeki and Watanuki's turn." Her eyes sparkled happily at the thought of her two best friends getting married.

"Only if our sweet twin couples don't get there first," argued Tomoyo.

"True, but only if Touya and Yukito don't make it," added Himawari. She clicked on the icon that read "SuperSecretSpyingStuff" and was greeted by three fully operational screens. Two of them held two girls from different angles, one standing at the vanity table over a laptop, and the other on a chair that she had yet to get down from.

Tomoyo adjusted one camera so that it faced the doorway a little more. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Himawari said with smug satisfaction. "Now we can see _everything." _She closed the window and shut the computer down while Tomoyo packed up her toolkit and put away the fake cell phone. They reset the room back to the way it was and left, turning off the light. Aside from the lock, which could be easily explained away, everything looked like it hadn't been touched. They linked arms and left giggling.

Outside on the street, they met Fai.

"Hello, ladies!" Fai waved cheerily. "Out for a walk, I see?"

They waved back. "Yeah, sure!" Fai was unusually perceptive, and they worked hard to match his level of cheeriness. "What about you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, nothing much," said Fai airily. "Just going to the concert hall to check out how they set up the piano, is all."

"Oh, then have fun!" said Himawari.

"Bye!" They waved at each other and left, Fai for the concert hall and the girls for the hotel. Spying and espionage is fun, no?

They walked on for a while and Tomoyo giggled. "I remember the last time I set up surveillance cameras in another person's room."

Himawari's eyes widened. "Really? Who was it?"

"Kurogane's."

"_Noooo…"_

"I'm serious!"

O.o

_Tomoyo had gotten a new camera for her birthday. With its seventeen megapixel lens and twelve times zoom, along with its rapid-fire frame taking, this camera was top of the line technology. Tomoyo wanted to test it out. She also figured that she should get something from it, so she snuck into Kurogane's room. She quietly and quickly set up the camera, making sure that it had batteries and left the room, turning the camera on record._

_The next day, she checked the camera video on her computer and blushed at what she saw. The first hour of recordings, she skipped, as Kurogane had not come home yet. Halfway through the second, a door opened and there was a writhing shadow cast upon the bed where the camera was generally focused on. Shocked, she attempted to pan the video, only to remember that it was a recording._

"_Oh, mine virgin eyes!" she had thought melodramatically for the heck of it. She had not budgeted for Kurogane to bring home a girlfriend, that day. Hell, she didn't even know he _had _a girlfriend._

_The couple tumbled onto bed, quickly shedding clothes. And Tomoyo saw that the girl, covered by Kurogane's bulk, as she was, had no breasts._

_Wait…no breasts? Whatwhatwhatwhat? A string of curses floated through her train of thought._

"_Aaagh…fuck, Kuro-sama! Shhhhiiit…it hurtssss!"_

_WhatwhatwhatWHAT? Girls didn't need…that, did they? Tomoyo thought back to the last Sex Ed class she took in High School._

…

_No. Girls didn't need it. Then, who was—_

_Another line shot through her confused state of mind._

"_God, Fai, you're sooo tight," moaned Kurogane._

_Tomoyo was confused now. Who's "Fai"? "Fai" wasn't a very common name, especially among Westerners. The only Fai she knew of was…_

_Yuui's little brother. The virtuoso. Huh. Who'd a thunk it?_

_On the other hand, KUROGANE WAS GAY? (or bisexual) but…KUROGANE WAS GAY! _

_Commence excited squealing that her cousin had found someone special. Hopefully. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, but she already was thinking about wedding dresses…_

O.o

"So that's how you found out?" asked Himawari.

"Yeah. He didn't really come out for me…"

"Do you still have the video?"

"Yuuko's a bad influence, huh?"

"Ohhh yeah."

The two girls walked off, arm in arm like the best of companions, and a shriveled leaf blew by in their wake.

3:00pm—the magic hour.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alrighty, then. Last day of summer means some serious cuddling with a pillow in an attempt to get as much sleep as possible before the big day. So, after many delays and a new plot bunny that has yet to take shape, courtesy of Nims Dias-angelovdarness and the excellent BLackwidow challenge that was proposed, I finally finished this chapter. At 11:46pm, August 28, 2010, while tutoring a friend in math over chat.

**To me, it was terrible, because I didn't get to write random Kurofai-fluffiness. Instead, I let the side characters have a moment due to writer's block. Um…I need your opinion on this, so tell me what you think about this and the characters so far. I think I wound up writing an extensive, plot-less bit of fluff, but I'll save the heavy stuff for a Poe Parody I have planned out for TRC. Should I bump up the rating for the sort-of-citrus I did?**

**Which comes to my last need of input—when and if I get my new Poe Parody done, where should I put it? TRC fandom or Edgar Allen Poe fandom? Actually, I will get this done, seeing as I checked out a Poe book especially for this. What I decide to parody is my secret and something for you to find out. mmm…Poe mains are so vague and mysterious- perfect for the challenge.**

**Please help me! (Maybe I'll create a poll)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I've been feeling a little under the weather lately, but I think it's just because of school. –mirthlesschuckle- It just started. When I said that updates would be slowing down, I had no idea how much it would have slowed down. Now, I know, after spending several short nightly sessions typing out this chapter, which probably has more grammatical languages than you could shake a stick at. I have my LASS teacher to thank for giving us those LA packets today. -.-;**

**Once again, don't own and enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Philosophical Musings

It was amazing how much Alice, a girl a foot shorter than him, scared him. He thought that it was because of her eyes. They weren't the same as his eyes, but a slow fire seemed to burn behind them, carefully tempered with a cold inapproachability in a way that Fai could never match with his elegant mask. He supposed that there was a lot of spunk in the girl, but the way she had developed mentally and emotionally didn't allow for her to be very open about her emotions physically. But she looked so peaceful, sitting on the bench, eyes closed and forehead relaxed. She seemed so young and vulnerable; he hadn't realized how tense she was. She twitched in her sleep. He moved the chocolates to the side and sat down next to her to wait out her nap. It was only 3:06—he had the time. He knew that Fai had created his mask when he was a very young. This was what Fai had told him.

O.o

_ "Stop smiling like an idiot, it's disturbing." A large hand reached out and pulled on his nose._

_ "Ow! Kuro-bon, that was _mean!" _Sky blues watered and the face dropped its smile as long pale hands reached up and rubbed his nose. "Why'd you do that?" he questioned in a nasal voice, rubbing his nose. They were sitting in his living room, sharing a drink._

"_To get rid of that annoying smile. It's too fake, like a Barbie Doll's," he answered shortly._

"_Why?" Fai pressed for a real answer._

_He heaved a sigh. "There's nothing natural about that smile. It's like a mask. You hide behind the smile, but your eyes tell me everything."_

"_Wha-" _

_Kurogane cut him off. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about—you know damn well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that when you think I'm not looking, or when some random girl starts flirting in her mind, your smile flickers into an old, used smile that businessmen like to use."_

"_What?" Fai truly seemed confused now. "What do you mean by 'flirting in her mind'? Aren't they flirting with you?"_

_Kurogane snorted. "Never took you to be the jealous type," he muttered. "Girls," he said louder, "most of the time, when they think they're flirting, they're only making a nuisance of themselves. Hovering and giggling doesn't work. It's obnoxious."_

"_You sound like you've been there before."_

"_I always turned them down."_

_Fai put down his drink and thought about this for a minute. "What," he said slowly, "Do you mean by 'old, used smile that businessmen like'?"_

"_The dry, ever-bubbly smile that they use to get their product to sell. In your case, it would be that you're alright, you're fine, everything's fine and dandy." _

_Now it was Fai's turned to snort. "I never took you to be the philosophical type, nor the type to use the word 'dandy'," he muttered._

"_It seemed fitting. I'm an actor. I use what I think is necessary."_

"_Mmh." Fai thought for another minute. There was no use beating around the bush now. Kurogane's built-in lie detector was extremely accurate. He knew that the man showed emotion on his face like an open book showed its words, and that this helped him discern the difference between truths and half-truths. He sighed inwardly._

"_Why d'you use the mask, anyway?" Kurogane asked abruptly, gulping down the rest of his drink._

"_Russia is brutal."_

"_Why?" It was Kurogane's turn to press._

"_My teacher, Ashura, believed in a strict regime: School. Homework. The rest of the time was invested for lessons."_

_Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "So what?"_

"_I used my mask to survive. To keep out the cold, the loneliness, the need to interact. I shut everything out, just to make it through my schooling. Eventually," Fai's voice became monotone, and he rolled his glass in between his fingers, "eventually, I began to believe that nothing I ever did would be good enough. People seemed to like what I played, but I never thought I was good enough. Inferiority complex, the psychiatrist called it. I didn't believe him. I kept practicing, learning like a madman, and I surpassed even Ashura!"_

_He fell silent. Kurogane didn't ruin it. Fai needed this moment._

"_He was the one who sent me back, you know," Fai continued. "He thought it would be best for me. I agreed, but for different reasons. I started in my hometown and worked my way to New York. I gained fame, but I knew I wasn't good enough. But I smiled and laughed and agreed and thanked them. And my mask became a daily accessory."_

_He fell silent once again. Kurogane didn't want to ruin it, but he did._

"_You," he said. "Are an idiot."_

_He kissed Fai. When he pulled away, Fai was smiling a gentle, lovely smile._

_A true smile._

O.o

He smiled slightly at the memory. Beside him, Alice stirred and opened her eyes as if all she did was blink once. He shifted slightly and she whipped her head around, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Wha-oh." She relaxed again. "Wait…" she tensed up again. "Where'd the…oh." She spotted the chocolates sitting next to Kurogane.

Kurogane watched silently, waiting out her disorientation.

"…Am I forgetting something?...no…" she fell silent, leaning on her arms.

Kurogane continued to wait out her post-nap confusion. He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Oi. Are you done yet?" he asked with a slight amount of irritation.

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah. What time is it?" Alice came back to the present with a jump.

"3:12," he said.

"Oh, wow, I was asleep for that long?" Alice asked incredulously. Post-sleep Alice and pre-sleep Alice were two very different beings.

Instead of giving an intelligent answer, Kurogane grunted. He stood and picked up the chocolates.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Back to the hotel."

"Oh really? I'll come with you, see if Tomoyo and Himawari are there. I need to ask them something." Alice stood up as well and stretched. "Hmm…that was a good nap. My headache's all gone."

Post-nap Alice and pre-nap Alice really _were _extremely different. She wasn't as cynical any more.

"Fine. Just..." Kurogane didn't know what to say. Her current attitude was so different from the Alice he was used to.

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

They lapsed into silence, walking down the sidewalk.

"Which hotel are you guys staying at?"

"Westin."

"Oh, ok then. We can cut through the park, then. It'll be shorter and the route will be prettier!"

This Alice was extremely childlike. She was _skipping, _for God's sake, _skipping! _As Kurogane made his leisurely way up to the park, Alice had run ahead and out of sight. He walked at the same steady pace, feeling rather philosophical at the moment. Moments of silence can do that to a person. Alice came back into view as he neared her stopping point. She had waited for him like a child would wait for a parent, patiently and content, with a slight hint of excitement. When he caught up to her, she continued to walk, side by side, with him through the trail of the empty park.

They were halfway through the park when Alice decided to talk again.

Hands in her pockets to ward off the chill, she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This marriage thing?"

Kurogane couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Alice shrugged. Her happy, post-nap mood (which was rare, but, hey! It's Valentine's Day—feel the looooooove, man! –wierdhippiesmile-) had worn off. "I don't know, it's just something that had been bothering me for a while. I mean, yeah, it's Valentine's Day. Proposals shall be made and chocolates shall be given without a thought other than 'Oh, well, it's just leftover Halloween candy. What the hell could I possibly lose?' and all that jazz. But when you're the one listening to the constant sob stories and gossiping of your friends, and _selling _those chocolates, you start to think about it. I'm a Romantic at heart, and I find it easier to talk to people whom I know nothing about. I'm practically spilling my guts to you now."

Kurogane shook his head. "You're so much like Fai when he's drunk."

"When you break down one wall, another builds itself when you aren't looking. Sooner or later, you adjust and adapt to the limited lifestyle of that wall," Alice quipped enigmatically and somewhat unrelatedly. "Wouldn't you say so, Kuro-bunny?"

It took a moment for the nickname to sink in. "What did you just call me?" asked Kurogane through gritted teeth.

"Hmm?" Alice looked up at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about your eyes. They're red, you know, like a bunny's."

"_WHAT?" _he roared.

"Ah, see?" Alice sighed dramatically. "The moment's all gone now. Your fault, Kuro-brutal."

"HEY!" Kurogane was really pissed now. "I liked you a lot better when you acted like a drunken Fai!"

Alice couldn't repress a grin. "Ooh! Dirty thoughts! But alas, even alcohol wears off. I'm just one of the lucky ones who can get high off of almost anything."

"How is that related to anything?" Kurogane groused.

"Trivia is an effective way to distract people. You just need to find the invisible tangents. Solids are figures separated by a surface. Surfaces are planes that are separated by a line. Lines are separated by points. None of them exist in reality."

"WHAT?"

"See? I see things in a different way than you do."

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS RELATED IN ANY WAY TO WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"We were talking about something?"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"RARGH!"

"Heehee."

They reached the hotel, Alice in a much better mood and Kurogane fuming. Kurogane marched straight to the elevator, and Alice followed him, jogging a bit to keep up with his monstrous strides.

"Which one is Tomoyo in?" asked Alice when Kurogane pressed the button labeled "4". "I'm going to assume that you're all on the same floor, correct?"

Kurogane grunted and watched the doors slide closed. The elevator moved upwards and the counter in the corner began to tick upwards. L…1…2…3…finally, they reached the fourth floor. The doors dinged open and Kurogane left, Alice trailing him.

"Hey! Are you going to take me to Tomoyo's room, or what?"

Kurogane ignored her and kept walking down the long corridor. Alice sighed and quickened her steps.

3:30pm.

Fai always felt the most relaxed when he was in front of a piano. The feeling was different every time, though, because the locations tended to differ as well.

Nevertheless, Fai loved the great hulking instrument.

The one in the concert hall—Fai could tell that it needed breaking in. Its strings were fresh; the sound came out clear, but a little too sharp for his liking. He settled down on the piano bench on the stage of the deserted concert hall. The best thing about playing in an empty hall, Fai knew, was that you could hear every single vibration and note magnified ten-fold by the specially designed triangles that dominated the walls, ceiling and upholstery of the hall. It helped the player expand into the grand concert mood and understand how the piano needed to be played in order for the audience to have the greatest musical pleasure that could be provided. The audience deserved to be moved by the music, not cringing away in fear of the horrific noises that the piano was capable of.

Fai looked through his head, sorting out something that he would like to play, something that would match the wide range of emotion that a human being feels. He settled on Moonlight Sonata.

It brought him back, the first movement—the incredibly sad movement did, to when he lived in Russia, studying under Ashura. It still hurt, knowing that Ashura had let him go, had kicked him out, refusing to give him any more lessons.

O.o

"_Why? Professor, why? Don't! I'm not good enough yet! Please!" Fai clawed desperately at the door, trying to break in._

_Ashura leaned wearily on the door. Old as he was, he still could block a door if he wanted to. "I'm sorry, Fai. I can't teach you anymore. You've drained me completely of the knowledge, music history and lore." He chuckled weakly. "No student has ever been better. I wish you luck, Fai. The ticket that I gave you will get you back to America. If you do not get as popular as you are here, come back, and I will teach you again."_

_Fai stopped clawing the door. "Really?" he asked, breath fogging in his face in the bitter Russian air._

"_I will keep track of your progress. If you do not meet my expectations, though, I will not teach you again."_

_Fai stood still and let his hands drop back to his sides. He fingered the plane ticket in his pocket, contemplating the challenge. Knowing Ashura, his margin of error was extremely large. Most of the time, his other students staggered out, exhausted. Those were the regular students, the ones who took weekly hour-long classes only because of their parents. The special students, Fai knew, fared little better, him included. There was never a day where he didn't once get yelled at for a small mistake—a brush of a finger on the wrong note was all it took._

_He stood quietly at the door, copious bangs protecting his face from the fresh snow drifting down from above. He was still thinking about the ticket and the challenge._

"_Fai?"_

"…_I'll do it." _

_Ashura heard only an indistinguishable mumble through the door. "What? What did you say?"_

_No reply._

"_Fai?"_

_No reply. Ashura stopped barricading the door with his body and instead opened the door, wondering why Fai was not answering._

_He got his answer in the form of a figure with bright blonde hair running through the snow in the direction of the airport. Ashura chuckled. "Silly boy. There's always the taxi." He shook his head and closed the door. He was really going to have to call in some favors. The boy deserved to be free of his burden._

O.o

The first movement ended, and Fai paused for a moment. The last part, of course, was something completely made up. Knowing Ashura, though, he knew that he would have done such a thing. Fai _had _run off without a thought, and by the time he was halfway to the airport, he realized that he was freezing and could have called a taxi. He smiled sadly at the memory. Inferiority complexes were so much like Down 's Syndrome—something you had to fight everyday to keep from slipping back into the darkness.

He decided to move on. His hands repositioned themselves on the keys and he began the second movement. This one brought memories down on him, too. He loved New York. He loved its old-fashioned bars and their big sooty pianos (those that had them). He loved the noise of traffic, road rage and people yowling like angry cats. He loved the way you could get to a place faster by walking than running. He loved the culture, the music, the art…

He could remember a time, when he had just started out. He was in New York, in a bar. He was sitting at the piano. He finished the second movement, but took a detour, for memory's sake—a detour towards Billy Joel. He hummed along, words playing in his head.

O.o

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The Regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

O.o

He could remember a time in New York, when he was bored. He decided that since there was a piano just sitting there in the bar, he would give the patrons a free show. He remembered getting the go-ahead from the bartender, along with, _play us a few happy tunes, son, it's a time when we all could need a pick-me-up._

O.o

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_La la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

O.o

Fai started off quiet, the lobby music-type thing. Then a grizzled old man slapped a five down on the grand and said, _You know any Billy Joel?_

_Sure, _Fai had replied with a lazy grin. _Just let me find 'em._

O.o

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
As the smile ran away from his face  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place"_

O.o

He played _Vienna. _A song meant to slow down the hectic lifestyles of the average New Yorker. Sometimes, that's all you need to take a good look at life and say, _Hey, let's take a break and disappear for a while. There's only so long you have before everything grinds to a halt. Realize the dreams that you have, explore the world and all its possibilities. _The bartender was smiling at him now.

O.o

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinkin' alone

O.o

At a couple of tables, people were chatting idly, no one was alone, and yet, there seemed to be a rather jaded air around everything. It was clear, though, that everyone had an ear out for the mystery blonde man who was playing the old Steinway like a pro. He slipped into _Piano Man_. It seemed fitting at the moment.

O.o

_Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright_

O.o

People were avidly watching now, openmouthed at the nimbleness of the fingers as they glided through the keys. They all knew what the song was. Most of the bar patrons _had _been born before the 1980's, after all.

O.o

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
To forget about life for a while  
And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

O.o

A few people were shaking their heads. _Good talent like that is wasted on a dingy place like this, _they thought. Fai just smiled and played on. On the piano, a small pile of tips was growing larger and larger. The crowd was growing, too, and some people had started to sing along. All around them, the atmosphere was lightening, worries slipping away into a corner of the mind as the music took over their senses.

O.o

_Oh, la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum_

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you got us feeling alright

O.o

Fai was smiling widely now. He remembered the extra memory that came with it. At that bar, he became a regular. The piano was usually put to good use whenever he came. The bartender would give him free drinks as payment, and he kept the tips that collected. It was also in that bar where he met Kurogane. It was a strange, hazy memory. Fai had drunk a little more than usual. His inferiority complex was acting up again. Nonetheless, it was a memory that he treasured.

The last bars faded away and a clapping sound could be heard, echoing loudly through the concert hall.

"Bravo," called Yuuko. Her tag-a-longs clapped as well. "Bravo."

Fai left his bench and made an exaggerated bow. "Why thank you, Madam Yuuko," he said, fluttering his eyelashes ridiculously. He closed the piano and pushed the bench back into its original position. He then hopped off of the stage and strolled up to where Yuuko sat. "Might I be so forward as to ask for the time?"

"Why, yes," replied Yuuko, playing along for the hell of it. "It happens to be—" She dramatically checked her watch "—3:45. Care to join me for a drink?"

"Ne, Yuuko, I'm afraid I have to decline. Yuui wouldn't be very happy if he found out."

"Yuui need never find out."

"But Kuro-doggy will."

"So?"

"Besides, I really think I should stay sober until after the concert. It could be a slight problem if I can't see straight."

"True." Yuuko sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll have to find someone else, then."

Fai shrugged apologetically. "You could always try to find Doumeki?" he half-seriously asked.

Yuuko brightened. "You know what? I'd do exactly that, but I have no idea where he is, although knowing him, he's with Wata-kun."

"So find him," said Fai.

"I don't have his number, and I really don't want to trek through all of these streets just to look for one wayward assistant and his boyfriend."

"There's always Himawari to ask. She is of age, right?"

Yuuko brightened again. "Yes! I can always ask her for the numbers!" She waltzed off for Himawari.

Fai looked after her in slight surprise. She hadn't really answered anything. On the back of her coat was embroidered a large, tattoo-like butterfly with the inscription "HITZUSEN."

"Ah…Yuuko! Wait!" Fai rushed after her. He had nothing better to do, after all. Perhaps, if Tomoyo was with Himawari, he could get some embarrassing things out of her.

It was only 3:49. Fai had another 3 hours and 11 minutes before the concert began.

Watanuki and Doumeki were, in fact, currently and uncomfortably cramped in a tea shoppe owned by a Madam Puddifoot. Chi and Hideki could be half-seen, also rather uncomfortably crammed together, at a table across the room. They had no idea why the hell they were there. If Yuuko was around, she would have laughed evilly and said "Hitzusen." But, Yuuko was not around and evil little cherub-things kept dropping confetti into their coffee, which was like drinking pure sugar. Why couples liked this spot and its yearly pink explosions on Valentine's Day, they would never know. Right now, they just wanted to get out without knocking over anything, which was proving rather difficult.

3:50pm.

**A/N: Ooh, I just love Billy Joel :) Now, I don't own Madam Puddifoot or any Harry Potter references. Madam Puddifoot sounds horrible, though. What do you think of her?**

**Truth be told, I've never been to New York before. Ever. I have no idea if they still have bars like that around. It'd be cool though. I based that scene off of Billy Joel's music video for Piano Man. Truth reminds me of Theater Arts, which I hate as a class. I dislike the teacher, too, because she resembles a blob of dough and teaches Theater Arts. That's one area of potential I would rather you leave untapped. :P Too bad performing is 40% of my grade **

**Please review. Thank you. Civility and Respect Powerpoints are rubbing off of me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Never read for five hours straight—you won't be able to see straight later. This has become one of those days that drag on for longer than they should have. It's like a day in March 2008 again. I'm thinking, one, two more chapters. Hopefully. Things just seem to get worse and worse. Must think of ending…**

**Ennyhaow… Let's get on with the show, and hope that it ends soon, eh? (No, I won't lay claim to the characters, but I will lay claim to my homework. No plagiarism, unless you wish for suspension.)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Speed Up

A pile of red-tinged tissues were steadily growing on the floor and the bedside table as Tomoyo and Himawari battled against their gushing noses.

"Oh my god…!" Himawari sat with her head tilted back against the bed.

"I know, right?" Tomoyo was pinching the bridge of her nose and holding a wadded tissue over both nostrils.

"When you said your camera was _good, _I didn't realize that it w—"

"HEY! OW OW OW! LET GO YOU—" The door slammed open and an irritated Kurogane threw a squirming Alice in by the scruff of her neck.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BIPOLARITY!" Kurogane roared.

"YEAH? WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT—"

"RARGH!" Kurogane slammed the door shut. Loud footsteps could be heard retreating down the hallway. Alice sat on the ground, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Rgrrr…Damn guy's got a grip like steel…" she muttered.

Himawari cackled loudly, assuaged by perverted thoughts.

"What? No, never mind, I don't want to know." Alice grimaced at the tissues. "I can only assume that you two didn't get into a cat fight, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Tomoyo's eyes gleamed evilly. "We~ll…since you asked so nicely, you know how I hav—"

"Noooooo! Stop! I don't want to hear about it! I get enough of this at home!" Alice covered her ears and scrunched up into a ball.

"Huh? You mean your parents talk about their nights together?" Himawari was enjoying this newfound power.

Alice looked up, wide eyed. "Oh, ew, no! My brother…he treats me like a Sex Ed teacher. 'Alice, how do you know what a boner is…?' and that sort of thing."

"Whoa...um, too much information," said Tomoyo rolling onto her back, black hair fanning out, nosebleed stopped.

"Like you two are any better."

They were silent for a minute, casting about for something else to talk about. Tomoyo was looking strangely at Alice. Strangely, like calculating.

"Sooo…" Himawari was the first to break the silence, nosebleed having been taken care of.

"Umm…did you guys bug Fai's room?"

Tomoyo and Himawari shared a glance. "Yes…we did," Tomoyo said, slowly.

"So?"

"You can see EVERYTHING!" Himawari jumped up and down excitedly waiting for the laptop to boot up.

"What? Really?" Alice made an effort to seem excited. "You know, I wasn't serious about that…"

"We know," said Tomoyo. "But I had extra cameras, so what the heck?"

"And you can see EVERYTHING, see?" Himawari pointed at the screen. Alice walked over and bent down to look at the cameras, comparing points of views in her head.

"Whoa, you're right! It's like being in a panorama! Your camera's are really good, Tomoyo!"

"I know," Tomoyo purred smugly. "Hey, you know what else?"

"No," said Alice at the same time Himawari said, "What?"

"I have an idea~! And it involves yo~u!" she sang. "Himawari-chan, do _you _know what I'm thinking?"

"Does it have anything to do with toni~ght?" Himawari matched Tomoyo's evil grin.

"Am I missing something?"

"No, not really…it's just that I decided that _you _need a _makeover." _

"WHAT?"

"Come on~! It'll be fun~!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I lived with a little brother for almost all of my life—You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Fine. Himawari-chan?"

Himawari held up Alice's cell phone. "Makeover, or you never get your cell phone back, ne!" She made a "na-na" face.

"HEY!"

"Come on~!"

"…Fine."Alice caved. Her mother would kill her for losing her cell phone. If all it took was to suffer through Barbie Hell, then she could do it.

"Yay!" Tomoyo hugged Alice. Alice squirmed, uncomfortable in her tight grip.

"Let go, please. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry! Let's go!" Relinquishing her hold, Tomoyo instead grabbed Alice's hand and Himawari grabbed Alice's free hand, casually slipping her cell phone into her pocket on the way. Together, they dragged a protesting Alice out of the hotel room and away.

_Help me! _

4:00 pm.

_

* * *

_

Click click click!

The point of Yuuko's high heel shoes resounded against the marble flooring of the lobby. She stood, hips cocked to one side and arms crossed, impatiently waiting for the elevator. Fai stood next to a window, staring dreamily into the clouds outside. They looked like fluffy sheep, floating through the sky.

O.o

_"Look, Kuro-kero! It's a bunny!" Fai pointed at the sky. They were in a grassy meadow, sprawled out on the blankets that Kurogane had thoughtfully brought along. "Because Tomoyo would kill me if I got her clothes dirty," was his excuse._

_Kurogane grunted and turned over on his side to look at Fai. "There are other more interesting things than looking at the clouds like a complete airhead, you know."_

"_I know," said Fai. "Look! A turtle! But sometimes, cloud-gazing is fun. It's a nice quiet activity with relatively little mess." He laughed and draped an arm over Kurogane's side. "It's better than I can say about some of our other hobbies."_

_A light pink sprinkled across Kurogane's face. He grunted again and reached up to stroke Fai's hair. "This reminds me of a movie scene, where the two share a nice moment of peace."_

_Fai laughed and nested his head in the hollow underneath Kurogane's jaw. "Are you sure you aren't thinking of Twilight?"_

"_Nah, no movie could be that cheesy."_

"_Hmm…you never know." A broiling movement in the clouds caught his eye. "Look! A leaping dragon!" He pointed at a point over Kurogane's shoulder._

O.o

_Ding! _The elevator's arrival snapped Fai out of his thoughts.

"Finally!" Yuuko called out exasperatedly. The elevator doors opened to reveal a happy Himawari and Tomoyo and a sullen Alice. "Himawari-chan!" she cheered when she realized who they were.

"Oh, hello Yuuko! What are you doing here? We were just going shopping!" said Himawari, waving cheerfully while stepping out of the elevator. Tomoyo had Alice in a bruising grip. Alice was wincing repeatedly with an expression that read "Kill me NOW."

Yuuko smiled. "That's nice. Do you have Watanuki's and Doumeki's phone numbers, by any chance?"

"Eh? Yeah, but shouldn't you have your own assistant's phone number already?" Himawari asked suspiciously.

"Ahhh…well, Watanuki never needs to know that I never bothered to enter in his number!" Yuuko laughed, waving her hand. "Don't you tell him either, 'kay? Or else punishment of the most hellish kind awaits you," she added menacingly.

"Okay, okay. Get your phone ready. Watanuki's number is…" Fai lost focus and looked out the window again. There was something incredibly fascinating about the landscape today, or maybe that was just the art-sy side of him speaking.

"FAI! EARTH TO FAI!" Yuuko waved a hand in his face. He blinked.

"Wha-?"

"Let's go, I got Watanuki's number!" Yuuko's minions latched onto his arms and towed him towards Yuuko's direction. Her cell phone was already at her ear and she was listening to the dial tone. The three girls had already slipped off to somewhere. "Watanu~ki-ku~n!" Yuuko sang into the phone. Fai's mouth curled upwards in a bemused smile. It looked like he was going to have something to do in the hours before the concert.

4:10pm.

* * *

Watanuki's cell phone buzzed and he bent his arm in a bizarre way over two kissing couples and a vase of plastic flowers to get to his pants pocket**. **He retrieved the cell phone and retraced his arm's path and under a sugar bowl, flipping his cell phone open and placing it next to his ear. "Hello?" he asked warily. He didn't see the caller's ID. How could you? In this pink explosion of confetti?

"_Watanu~ki-ku~n!"_ Yuuko's voice rang out loudly through the small speaker.

"WHAT?" Watanuki yelled into the phone. "NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME, YUUKO! I'M STUCK IN AN AWKWARD POSITION IN A FREAKING TEA SHOP AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"

"_Hmm? That's Hitzusen, for ya! It probably wants you to spend the day cuddling in some corner...What was I going to ask you again?"_ Whispering on the other end. "_Ohh! That's right! Watan~uki-ku~n!"_

Watanuki _would _have smacked his forehead if it didn't involve winding his arm around two gooey couples and another heart-shaped sugar bowl. _Would have. _Instead, he decided to say "WHAT?" again.

"_Watanu~ki-ku~n! Let's go for a drink!" _Yuuko sang.

This time, Watanuki really _did _make the winding path through the two gooey couples and heart-shaped sugar bowl to smack his forehead. "NO! ABSOULUTELY _NOT! _AFTER HALF A DOZEN BOTTLES OF CHAMPANGE, YOU ARE NOT DRINKING ANYTHING MORE ALCOHOLIC THAN WATER!" he yelled.

Halfway across the room and closer to the door (how did they get separated?), Doumeki covered his ears and sighed. He had to get over to the moron before he did something stupid, like cause a scene. Which he was already halfway there, but…the cops could be stopped. He looked across the room, scanning the area for the easiest path. The only one he could see was winding his way through two rickety fold-up tables, climbing over a couch and a flower-filled vase and somehow jumping over the cupids converging in the center of the room. He swore and jumped.

Meanwhile, Watanuki was steadily drawing in the stares of the sappy lovers in the vicinity while berating his boss. "NO IS NO, YUUKO! YOU ARE _NOT _GETTING ANYTHING THAT COULD POTENTIALLY CONTAIN ALCOHOL!"

Doumeki steadily made his way towards his boyfriend, hoping with all his heart that the little twig wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

"FOR THE LAST TIM—MMFPH!" A large arm wrapped itself around Watanuki's waist and a hand covered his mouth (ten blocks away, Yuuko sniggered and disconnected the call and Fai looked curiously at her). Watanuki snapped the phone shut and retracted his arm, struggling furiously against the mysterious man who had the gall to trap him in this hell hole. "Let me go, you bastard!" he yelled furiously through the hand. The result was something like "rrmpy mo mm-mmfff!"

"Shut up. You're causing a scene," the man whispered into his ear while he dragged the poor, bespectacled boy away. Watanuki stopped struggling and blushed. He hadn't realized that the "mystery man" was Doumeki.

"LET ME GO!"

Doumeki ignored him and continued to half-drag, half-carry him out of the crowded tea shoppe. Chi and Hideki had left quite a while ago without difficulty. What. The. Hell.

"Alright, folks! Just because it's Valentine's Day means that we need to have that special couple come up and sing something and/or propose!" said one toga-wearing cupid into a microphone from the center of the room. Well, that was random.

A spotlight beamed down from the ceiling and began swirling crazily. Doumeki dragged Watanuki even more quickly out of the shop, but not quickly enough. They were caught by the tractor beam of the spotlight and were pulled towards the center the floor.

Another toga-wearing cupid whistled. "Wow! What a lucky catch!"

Watanuki flushed. What the hell was up with these people? He was about to open his mouth to yell when he remembered that Doumeki still had his hand clamped over his mouth. He bit down. Hard. Doumeki winced and let go. "WHAT? NO! I AM _NOT _SINGING! I _CAN'T _SING! AT ALL! WHAT THE HELL!"

"But you _have _to sing," whined one of the toga-wearing cupids. "It's _tradition!" _

"WELL F—MRRPH!" Doumeki had covered up his mouth again.

"We'll do it if you let us out."

A fourth toga-wearing cupid pouted and both were reminded forcibly of a Fai that was off the deep end in terms of cheerfulness. "Fine."

Who knew Madam Puddifoot could get this bad?

4:45 pm.

* * *

Kurogane was doing something rare. He was sipping a cup of coffee and staring out of the window of his hotel room, taking in the scenery and thinking rationally like a samurai. He was also contemplating _seppuku. _It sounded painful, but there was something _sacrilegious_ about it. But, disemboweling yourself was not a death that was particularly pleasant. Disemboweling yourself while someone watched was rather sadistic. Pain was one of those things, though, that come hand-in-hand with compromise, sacrifice and beauty (which is a little random). Within compromise and sacrifice comes the topic of "Love." What is "love?" Is it something pure, holy and all-that-is-God, or something much darker? Or is it merely subjective? Can you really define abstract ideas? Love develops into marriage. Alice is scared of marriage. Why is she scared of marriage? Marriage could hardly be something terrible, right? Most people end up happily living together after they're married. But look at the stats. One in three of all marriages end in divorce. Will that happen with him and Fai? What will happen before? After?

He punched the wall next to the window in frustration. Curse the girl and her damn thoughts. He needed a nap. He downed the rest of his coffee and fell onto the bed. Philosophy always gave him a headache.

5:00 pm.

* * *

Disappointed that Watanuki wouldn't go drinking with her, Yuuko decided to go shopping. For Fai. But she didn't tell him that. Noo...she _might have _accidentally left out a few minor details. Like that one.

Fai checked his watch. A little after 4:25, he decided that he still had about a couple of hours before he really had to get going and agreed.

Yuuko smiled evilly. Fai wondered why.

They arrived at the mall at four-fifty and Fai was feeling the stirrings of unease in his stomach. All through the drive, Yuuko had been questioning Fai about color preferences, style preferences, cut, size and whatnot. They quickly found a spot and Yuuko practically dragged him off into the mall. There, she kept a vise-grip on his arm and scanned the large room. Fai also looked around, albeit a little warily. A patch of dark colors caught his eye.

"Hey, Yuuko," he said loudly over the noise of the mall. "Look over there!"

Yuuko looked and a smile lit up her features. "Why, how 'bout it, eh? Fancy meeting _them _here!" She adjusted her grip on Fai's arm (he swore it was bruising) and dragged him towards the trio of girls. "Hello! Tomoyo! Himawari! Alice!"

Only Alice turned. Her eyes slid disinterestedly over them and over to the large sign that proclaimed "Borders." Her expression turned into one of longing. Bookstores were one of her favorite places. Tomoyo and Himawari were busy examining the mannequin in the window of a shop and did not notice. Yuuko, undaunted, kept fighting the crowd to get to them.

"Oi! Himawari! Tomoyo!"

This time, the two long-haired girls turned. Alice's eyes flickered briefly over to them, and then returned to examine a pattern five feet away. God, she hated shopping.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you three here!" Yuuko clapped Himawari on the shoulder.

"Hi, Yuuko! What're you doing here with Fai?" asked Himawari.

"We," said Yuuko, "are here to shop for clothing."

"No way! That's what we're doing, too!" Tomoyo chimed in happily. "But I thought you were looking for Watanuki and them."

Yuuko's smile turned into a leer. "Well, let's say they got a _leetle _caught up."

"Interesting," Alice butted in. "But can we _please _get this over with?"

"Oh! Right! Shopping!"

"Why don't we join them, Fai?" asked Yuuko mischievously. Fai's sense of foreboding increased and Alice looked at the glass balconies twenty feet above them. _If only…_

Tomoyo and Himawari exchanged a glance. Yuuko was notorious for haggling "for a fair price." But…with two dolls to play with, this could be even more fun than with one. They nodded in confirmation.

Fai and Alice wanted to drop into the ground. Hell just got a level deeper.

"I know the perfect store for these two!"

Oh, f—

Ninety minutes later, Yuuko, Tomoyo and Himawari walked out of the mall, carrying shopping bags and cheerfully chattering about their plans for the night. Fai and Alice trailed behind, exhausted. Fai's premonition had come true. In a flurry of clothing, the three active participators had stripped him down to his boxers and standing in a fitting room, at the mercy of whatever skimpy, overly-froufrou, or just plain monstrosity that is women's clothing was tugged, secured, or zipped on. Alice apparently hadn't fared much better. She was pale and dazed-looking, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

Fai checked his watch. 5:55. "Ne, Yuuko! As much fun as it has been with you today, I really need to get back to my parents' house to get ready for the concert."

Yuuko glanced backwards at him. "I'll drive you home, then."

"Alright, then," Fai warily agreed. He liked Yuuko, but sometimes, she was the strangest.

"I have to pick up Doumeki and Wata-kun, anyway," she tacked on, using the nickname that she recently gave Watanuki.

"Where are they, again? I forgot."

"At the charming tea shoppe that your sister seems to favor, Madame Puddifoot's." Yuuko made a heart with her hands. "Home of the most romantic grandmother in America."

Behind her, Alice turned around and fake-retched. "All _I _want to do," said she, "is get back to my dorm room and _sleep." _

Hearing this, Tomoyo turned around and grabbed her arm. "Ohhhh no you don't! _We _are _far _from done! _You _are getting a _makeover _whether you _like it or not." _

Something died on her inside.

They parted at the mall's entrance—Yuuko and Fai for the parking garage and the three girls to call for a taxi. Alice was drowning in a sea of despair and anxiety. _I didn't sign up for this! _Tomoyo flagged down a taxi and they climbed in, placing the shopping bags into its trunk.

"Westin Hotel, please."

Fifteen minutes and they reached the destination. Alice's insides were slowly convoluting and writhing with what was about to happen. Tomoyo paid the cabbie and Himawari, with help from Alice, pulled out the bags from the trunk. Inside the bags were things that Alice would never glance twice at, much less look at. Some of the bags contained cosmetics. Cosmetics. Ew. Chemicals that age you faster than you should. Blegh.

Himawari and Tomoyo tugged Alice up to their room and pushed her into a chair. Alice took a deep breath. When this was over, she was donating all of these…girly things…to GoodWill. Then, the two other girls closed in and she blanked out everything.

6:25 pm.

_

* * *

_

CRAASH!

Kurogane's eyes flew open and his hand flew up to his throat. God, his mouth tasted terrible. Damn coffee. Muffled shouting could be heard through the walls.

_"EW! Oh, HELL NO! I am NOT WEARING THAT!"_

_"YES YOU WILL IF YOU WANT YOUR CELL PHONE BACK!"_

_"YOU CAN TAKE THAT PHONE AN—mmm!" a _muffled shriek swam through the wall.

Kurogane decided to check out what was going on. Sure, the shouting had stopped, but it sounded like his cousin and her friend had found a new…victim. He quickly brushed his teeth to get rid of the nasty taste and fuzzy feeling, running a hand through his spikes as he did so. Then, he stomped out the hotel room door to the one down the hall. He banged on the door until one of them came to get him. The sight that greeted him almost made him double up laughing. Inside, Himawari was restraining Alice's face and applying something with a brush. Alice was doing all she could to stay away, but to no avail. Her glasses were off, revealing the eyes that were hidden behind them, the lids of which were currently being abused by a multitude of brushes.

In short, Alice looked like an angry cat being used as a dolly by two six-year-old-princess-wannabes. But hopefully, she would come out looking better.

Kurogane should have known better than to laugh.

"YOU SHUT UP!" screeched Alice.

"MAKE ME!"

Alice glared.

"Yes, keep yelling, because I'm sure that there's a couple of people eight floors up who didn't hear you," drawled a voice from behind.

Kurogane whirled around in alarm. "WHAT THE FUCK, WITCH? DON'T DO THAT!"

"But _you _are not the boss of _me." _

"RRRR…"

"Where's Fai? And Doumeki and Watanuki?" asked Tomoyo, peeking behind the imposing woman.

"Oh, I dropped him off at his house…Poor man seemed so exhausted after that trip, I hope it doesn't affect his performance," said Yuuko, airily waving a hand in Kurogane's face. "As for the other two, well, wading through a sea of pink was never really my _thing, _so I decided to leave them there."

Tomoyo nodded knowingly.

"…aaaand done!" Himawari let go of Alice and squealed. "You look so _pretty!"_

"Where are my glasses? I can't see anything! Urgh, I hate make-up. They're just glorified chemicals that make you age faster, creating a vicious cycle that…" Alice mumbled to herself. _Hate…hate…hate…hate…_

Tomoyo gave Alice her glasses back, but not before she snapped a few pictures. Alice put them on, and moaned when she saw her face in the mirror.

"I look like a bimbo."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Tomoyo, completely unfazed.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"I'm not doing this again."

Kurogane checked his watch and cursed. 7:05. That gave him barely enough time to pull himself together! The look Alice was giving him didn't help at all. Yuuko grinned from her position in the doorway.

"7:06," she sang, checking the time on her phone.

"Shut up! I'm going!"

7:07 pm.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I have been completely sucked dry by school. This took me, what, three weeks? Anyway, I'm going to spare you the rambling and the begging, so yeah.

**I managed to jump a few hours, though. Yay! Almost there!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long…last chapter uploaded was, what…a long…long…long…time ago. Yeah. Sorry. School's being terrible, and my only excuse is that I'm emotionally unstable and rather self-destructive. But no one knows it. **

**I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Show Time

It's dark backstage. People are rushing back and forth, trying not to trip over stray cables and soundboards.

There is a man standing in the wings, invisible to the crowds chattering happily outside. He is looking for the one person who can make always make everything better for him. His performance always relied on this person's presence after he met him. Right now, the man is searching for that person and his friends amongst the seats of the other patrons.

He adjusts a cufflink. He didn't see this person's face anywhere, but perhaps he is late-coming.

7:25pm.

Five minutes before show time, calls the assistant. The lights are dimming ever so slightly, and the ushers hurry everyone to their seats. Overhead, in near invisible speakers, a woman's computerized voice echoes out towards the crowd.

"Welcome," she says, "to Fai D. Flowright's special Valentine's Day Concert. We start in four minutes. Please turn off all cameras, cell phones and pagers. Thank you."

The man takes a deep breath and shakes out his hands.

"All or nothing," he whispers softly to himself.

7:28pm.

The buzz of the crowd swarms over their heads like bees. It's a large party, up on the second tier, where the pianist hidden in the wings won't be able to see them, but they were able to see him. The party consisted of a rather imposing man and woman, both with blood-red eyes and black hair. A trio of dark-haired girls, one looking rather sullen, stood next to them watching the dark shapes move in the wings. There was also a blonde male and a much shorter blonde girl, who was holding hands with another boy.

Both men were holding small boxes. One was holding a small round box with a card slotted through the ribbon and carried roses in the other hand. He seemed nervous and surly as if he were unwilling to acknowledge his nervousness. The other just carried a box. One of the dark-haired girls carried another box, which she occasionally glanced at, as if wary of its position in her hands.

The woman was looking out over the crowd, fiery gaze watching something that everyone else seemed to ignore. She chuckled quietly to herself.

The lights dimmed slightly and they hurried to take their seats. A woman's voice floated out of the conspicuous speakers. "Welcome," she says pleasantly, "to Fai D. Flowright's"—the party's back straightened almost imperceptibly. _This is someone special to us, _their bodies said—"special Valentine's Day Concert. We start in four minutes. Please turn off all cameras, cell phones and pagers. Thank you."

The people around them compulsively checked their cell phones. The small blonde girl did too, shutting off the ringer.

The crowd hushes as the lights dim even further.

"Lights, camera," the girl with the box whispers as the lights dim.

"And…action!" her friend finishes for her when the lights dim completely. Only the stage lights remain on.

"Time for the concert to begin," whispers the third girl, checking her cell phone. "It's seven-thirty.

What Yuuko was watching were the two adorable, bumbling couples that were the Kinomoto and Li twins. Down on the floor tier, the girls chattered happily to their male partners about how excited they were to finally be able to see Fai play. Their chaperones, the Kinomoto twins' big brother and his friend looked on, one bored and the other mildly amused.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuuko was thinking about how nice it would be, and how much quieter it would be if Watanuki and Doumeki got along like the oldest Kinomoto and his friend. But then, she surmised thoughtfully, I would miss his exuberance and easy-teasing-ness.

She chuckled softly. No, she decided, Watanuki was fine just the way he was.

The lights dimmed and the announcements began. The couples she was secretly watching hurried to take their seats. She did the same, suddenly wondering where Watanuki and Doumeki were.

Yeah. Where are they? No, doesn't matter. He's probably stuck in that tea shoppe hell, anyway.

The hum of the crowd lessened and she cleared her mind for the performance.

It's bright on stage. The man hidden in the wings hovers nervously on the border between the darkness and the light. The assistant hisses at him to hurry, and hisses into the microphone for the sound guys to get the introduction and the recording tapes ready. He teeters a bit and lets out a long sigh.

It's show time. He strides out amidst thunderous applause and the woman's computerized voice and takes a bow, scanning the rows for familiar faces. His heart jumps. They're all there—Sakura, Sakurako, Syaoran, Syaoron, Touya, and Yukito in the floor tier, waving furiously. Yuuko, his brother and sister, Hideki, Tomoyo, Himawari, and Alice in the second tier, applauding politely with big grins on their faces.

Kurogane. His usual smirk was adorning his face and his big hands came together in what the man knew would have been a loud, resonant sound.

And look! Even Watanuki and Doumeki made it, Watanuki looking somewhat harassed.

A smile graced his features and he unbent from his bow. Gracefully, he walked the rest of the way to the piano and settled down. Slowly, the applause died, and the crowd settled with a rustling of programs.

He calmed himself, settling his mind back down to the undisturbed calm. Somebody coughed. He placed his hands on the keyboard and launched into his first piece.

_Let's make memories of this night, _he thought quietly to himself, _and remember this most among other concerts. _A shadow of a smile flitted across his face. Another cough resounded throughout the chamber.

Looking at the program, Yuui knew the first piece—one of twelve, really—was _January _of Tchaikovsky's _The Seasons. _He recalled, as the notes dripped and tumbled slowly out like rain down a window pane, a rainy afternoon where he and Alice had been amusing themselves with random trivia.

O.o

"_Did you know," said Alice, "that Tchaikovsky was gay?"_

_Yuui looked up from his cookbook. "I don't suppose I did, why?"_

"_Mmm, neither did I. My piano teacher told me this, but she couldn't remember where."_

"_Does it make a difference about what you think of him?"_

"_No, not really. He's a great composer, plus he's dead. There's not much you can do about it. I didn't believe her, at first, so I Google'd him."_

"_So?"_

"_She was right." Alice hid her face, recalling how she felt when her teacher was right. "I was surprised, really. Well, I was surprised then, but this kind of drove it home."_

"_So?"_

"_Some people say that that's why he killed himself."_

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Yeah. But, I honestly don't think that that was why. I think he just…had enough of it."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Everything. Life, in general. If no one knows about your deepest secrets, you can't really kill yourself over it. Suicide is wrong, anyway."_

"_If you say so…you're rather opinionated, aren't you?"_

"_Why yes, yes I am. But that's why you love me."_

"_No comment." Yuui returned his attention to his cookbook and Alice raced raindrops on the window pane. A few customers trickled in and made their orders._

"_Killjoy," she muttered._

O.o

Fai moved on, without pausing, to _February, _piece two of twelve. This one elicited a smile out of Tomoyo. It reminded her of all the times she and Himawari had discussed random things, gossiped and basically talked and ripped through subjects at the speed of light.

O.o

"_Tomoyo, who do you think would look good together?" asked Himawari._

_Tomoyo, who was flipping through fabric samples, looked up thoughtfully. "Well, I think Doumeki and Watanuki are probably the most amusing couple. I mean, Watanuki's always in denial. I wonder how Doumeki puts up with it."_

"_True, but what about Yuuko and Watanuki?"_

"_Eeww, don't go there! Yuuko's like a fun mom. You know, the ones that other people always wish they had?"_

"_Haha, I guess you're right. Yuuko teases Watanuki too much, but it's fun watching him spaz, and stuff."_

"_Yeah. I don't know, I guess Yuuko's, like, kind of a funky purple, while Watanuki and Doumeki are, like, yellow-orange and green, I guess," Tomoyo said, drawing inspiration from the sample she was examining. "What do you think of this one?" She held up a square of orange and purple, edged with green._

"_Oh, gross. Who are you making the outfit for?" Himawari grimaced at the clashing colors._

"_Kurogane."_

_Himawari pretended to throw up. "Are you trying a new look for him, or something?"_

_Tomoyo cracked a smile. "Yes."_

"_Don't. Kurogane should just stick with the scary colors."_

"_Like red?"_

"_Yeah. But not too much red or it'll kill his eyes. What color do you think I am?"_

"_Sunflower yellow," Tomoyo said without hesitation._

"_Why?" Himawari persisted._

"'_Cause you're always so upbeat and positive. Like a ray of sunshine."_

"_And you, my friend," said Himawari, returning the compliment, "are a deep mysterious purple."_

"_And now it is my turn to ask 'why?'"_

"_Because purple is a magical color, and it matches your eyes."_

"_Why thank you. Your color matches your hair."_

"_Why thank you," Himawari parroted. "How did we get to this subject again?"_

"_I don't know," honestly replied Tomoyo. "Let me think…" _

O.o

Yes, those were fun, interesting times. Fai bridged silently into _March, _like winter melting into spring. Alice started reading the program that was handed out at the beginning of the concert.

It was oddly relaxing, Yuui thought, just sitting and listening.

It was oddly calming, Fai thought, to be on stage and just playing like he would at home.

O.o

_On the way home, he stopped and gazed over the gate of the park. Small flakes of snow drifted downwards in a spiraling pattern more intricate than ballet. The streetlights were all on, casting pools of gold onto the park ground, now lightly dusted with snow. He opened the gate and began to cut through the park, some kind of stifling silence urging him on. Around him, the gentle flurries whirled and played around him, contrasting sharply against the darkness of the sky when he looked up at the sparsely scattered stars. He stopped at a cold iron bench that stood out against the snowy backdrop, just outside the light of the lamps. He sat down, ignoring the cold and watched the snow fall._

_Anyone passing by would have seen something odd. He was not shabbily dressed, nor dirty, if the sheen on his golden hair was any indicator, yet he was sitting, like a street bum, on a cold, hard iron bench, idly staring at the sky. Or maybe at the snow flurries, who knows?_

_No one, not even himself, knew how long he sat there, just staring at the sky, at the falling snow. What was his twin doing at this hour? Perhaps the same thing…? Twins are odd that way. The ground was now covered in a thin layer of snow. It started to snow harder. Gently, gently, he roused out of his thoughts and left the cold iron bench that was just out of the pool of light. He would be the first one to break the even layer of snowfall._

_Is there someone else in the world doing the exact same thing?_

O.o

Fai let the piano die off before he swelled into the next piece. It would be spring time now. It _is _called April for a reason. Alice fought a losing battle with the fatigue slowly creeping towards her. Briefly, she wondered if anyone else was feeling the same thing. She shifted carefully in her seat as to not disturb the program in her lap and rolled her head upwards and looked up at the dim lights that kept the auditorium from total darkness. She blinked for one long moment and rubbed her eyes.

_Shit, _she suddenly remembered, _Tomoyo's make-up…._she glanced at her hands just as Yuui glanced at her. He smiled silently and considered hiring someone else to take some of the load off of her and Touya. They were good kids, but Touya couldn't work too long hours, and Alice was still underage and in college.

_But who needs a job, though? _He mused as the bouncy music hopped around them. _It should probably be someone old enough to watch over the late hours. _He looked to his twin playing the piano on stage. _Speaking of late hours…_

Fai drew out the melancholy beginning notes of May and Yuui recalled a time when Fai came to visit him one Italy winter.

O.o

"_Hello, brother," Fai said with a smile and a tight hug when Yuui opened the door of his humble apartment. They were twenty-one now, just above the legal drinking age. Yuui laughed and drew his brother in, closing the door behind them._

"_What brings you here?" Yuui asked. Fai only grinned at him._

"_Can't I just come visit my dear brother?" he asked jovially. He spun in a circle, taking in the apartment, and Yuui shook his head and walked towards his small kitchen. Well, okay. It was more of a kitchenette, than anything. He knew his brother was avoiding the subject, but he wouldn't push him if he didn't want to talk. Fai stopped examining the apartment and joined Yuui. _

"_Drink?" Yuui asked, pulling out a couple cans of beer. Fai laughed again._

"_Let me do the honors," he said, pushing both Yuui and beer gently out of the kitchenette. With a small noise of amused protest, Yuui took a seat on the bar stool that stood on the other side of the island. Fai looked through the cabinets, pantry, and refrigerator and pulled out what he needed. He started to throw things together with almost reckless abandon. _

_Yuui raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall you being able to do this kind of thing…?" he trailed off questioningly as he toyed with an unopened beer and watched his brother throw drinks together like a pro bartender._

"_I learned a lot of things," Fai said dismissively, giving Yuui a martini glass filled with a clear liquid, "Here." Yuui caught the avoidance in his voice. He chose not to say anything and asked instead,_

"_So, what is it?" He took a sip. "'S good," he said with some surprise. Always in the family, he had been the better cook out of the three children in his family. Thinking about them sent a pang of homesickness through his heart, only tempered by the fact that Fai was standing in front of him, sipping his own concoction._

"_Something a friend taught me in New Yor—" Fai caught himself._

"_What were you doing in New York?" Yuui caught the thin line that had been thrown._

"…"

"_Well?"_

_Fai lowered his head and whispered something._

"_I didn't hear you."_

"_I left," he said, almost imperceptibly. "One night. When Ashura was sleeping."_

"_WHAT? WHY?" Yuui almost toppled off of the stool in surprise._

"_He has better students who show more promise. Let him teach them. I don't want to go back."_

"_So, what? You just left and fooled around in New York for, what? A couple of weeks?" Yuui was outraged. "Listen Fai," he said, taking a hold of his brother's face, "you are the best student Ashura has ever had. He wouldn't tell you, but I've seen the letters that he wrote to Mom and Dad. They sing praises to the sky and beyond. A lot of teachers pick on the students that they like. If he's being tough on you, fight it. Don't you DARE ever just give up. That won't EVER help you."_

_Fai's eyes glittered in the light. "How can I face him, though?" he asked his twin. "I _left."

"_Since when has Ashura not welcomed you back?" Yuui asked. Fai didn't answer. "Go back," Yuui urged. "Go back, or, God so help me, I will drag you back."_

_Fai let out a shaky laugh. "Fine. Anything to avoid the wrath of Yuui." He pried Yuui's hands off of his face. "Just let me stay here for the night."_

"_That's my Fai," Yuui hugged his brother._

_Later that night, Yuui lay awake on the couch (he had let Fai take the bed), thinking. He felt like the older one sometimes. The one the siblings turn to when they need help. The problem was, who could he turn to when he needed help? He fell asleep with this thought on his mind. The next morning, he still didn't have his answer._

O.o

As the last strains of May faded away, so did Yuui's bittersweet memory. Next to him, Kurogane shifted slightly in his seat and tried to read the program in the dim, barely there lighting. On the other side of Kurogane, Yuuko sat, lips curling slightly in a smirk. It was almost as if she _knew _that memories were welling up because of Fai and his music. It was almost as if she _knew _that Fai had no idea this magic was happening, lost to his music and lost to his memories.

She also knew she wasn't immune to this magic, and felt June pull her deep underwater and into July that for her, reminded her of Maru and Moro and their little antics.

O.o

_She couldn't remember when they came, nor why. All she knew was that, by some odd twist of Fate's hand, she had two little girls to care for. They were as different as night and day. Maru had an affinity for the color blue, and although they were both very lively, she was usually the calmer one. Moro, who had a preference for pink, was the more feminine of the pair. They slept quite a bit, which was typical for children, but they looked wise beyond their years. _

_They were like cats, in a way. If they took a liking to you, they stuck to you like glue. They were mysterious. Even though Yuuko cared for them and although they were almost her assistants of sorts, their pasts were unknown. _

_They also shared a devious streak with Yuuko. And a penchant for alcohol, which she discovered one day when she came home and found the two little girls giggling drunkenly over a half-empty wine bottle and three other empty bottles._

_Needless to say, histrionics ensued and Watanuki had to be called over to settle the dispute and clean up the mess, which he did grudgingly._

O.o

Now, when Yuuko thought about it, she understood what they meant by "One day, we'll look back at this and laugh," and Fai slipped into the fast-paced August. Maru and Moro were at the hotel, sleeping. She knew them well enough to know that they wouldn't have the energy to stay up so late, listening to a pianist create melodies out of a large piece of metal, wood and ivory. She looked over at the three girls at the end of the row and smiled. She saw that one of them had nodded off. She faced forward again and listened and watched.

As Kurogane listened to August, he couldn't help but think of the idiot that was playing the piece. Fast, always spinning at an almost reckless pace, happy. But you could hear the pain if you concentrated hard enough. He wanted to end the pain, even though he would never tell the annoying fool. Nor would he ever let him see the fondness that softened his eyes into a warm burgundy when he thought of the blonde.

Nope. Better not hand him the ammo. He was swallowing his pride enough to ask, anyway. And that damn Tomoyo had a camera, as usual on her.

He knew, as August flew into September, that this was one night that would be played over and over again, never to be forgotten, thanks to Tomoyo's camera. Nor should it be forgotten, anyway. That's not how it should go. Precious memories like this should stay.

Down where the Li and Kinomoto twins sat, Touya put an arm around Yukito in the near-darkness. He didn't think that his little sisters knew exactly what was going on. He wasn't about to tell them either. Better save their innocence while it lasted. What he didn't know was that the twins were a lot sharper than he gave them credit for, even Sakura and her ditzy forgetfulness. They knew exactly what was happening, even if Touya had no clue. When Touya put his arm around Yukito, and Yukito leaned into to Touya, the two girls gave no sign that they were aware of anything, other than a fleeting smile and a squeeze of their boyfriends' hand.

In turn, Syaoran and Syaoron had no idea what the inner meaning of the hand-squeeze was. They squeezed back, blushing like crazy. Fai caught this exchange of movements in his periphery and smiled at his dancing fingers, which were now tapping out the tune to October.

Ah, young love. There just wasn't enough of it going around these days. He could remember the first time Chi had confessed to him and Yuui about a boy she liked.

O.o

_There was a new email in his inbox, Fai noted. It was sent a while ago to both him and Yuui. It was from Chi and there was no subject, other than a smiley face, and Yuui had already replied. Intrigued, he clicked it open._

Big brothers, _it read, _I have a problem.

What kind of problem? _Yuui had asked. Yes, Fai thought, what kind of problem?_

What is "LOVE"? _their sweet little sister had asked. There was no reply yet for this. Fai thought for a long while and typed back._

Love. It's a very abstract word, little sister. I think the easiest way of describing love is that it is an incredible feeling. A feeling of deeply profound, gentle affection for something. Honestly, I don't really know what "love" is. I've never "fallen in love" with anyone. Yet. I hope this helped though. There are a lot of different kinds of love, and I think this is the one you mean?

_He signed it with a smile and sent it. The next morning, he checked again, and there was a reply from Chi._

What is "profound, gentle affection"? How do you "fall in love"?

_He couldn't help but laugh. He would answer the first part, and leave the rest for Yuui, like they'd always done with dilemmas from Chi._

Well, to clarify, there are many different kinds of love. There's the type of love you have for hobbies and things. There's the type you have for animals. The type I feel for you and Yuui, and you for us probably matches best the meaning I gave you. The type that involves falling in love is like the one you feel for your siblings, but it goes farther than that.

_He sent that, and in a few minutes saw a reply, but it was from Yuui and was directed towards Chi._

Sorellina, _it said. "Little sister," Fai automatically translated in his head. _Falling in love is as equally abstract as love. Falling in love is different for every person. It could be that you start to look at someone you've known all your life in a different way, or something that happens the first time you ever see that person. Why do you ask?

_Of course. Yuui has always been the more curious. You'd have to be, if you a burgeoning chef. You'd have to be willing to take risks. In cooking there was no such thing as calculations beyond the most basic of balancing the ingredients, and even those have their flexibility._

_The next day, he came back. There was a message from Chi again._

Then brothers, _the message said, _I think I'm in love.

WITH WHO? _Fai demanded._

WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? _Yuui demanded._

_Compared to the all-caps replies that her brothers had sent, Chi's reply was not capitalized and quiet. _

there's this boy, _it began, _who i met at school. he's really nice and helps me with homework when i need it. he also protects me from the bullies. his name is hideki. i really like him, too. i think. idk. lately, i've been thinking about him a lot and stuff, and i miss him when we aren't together. but i don't know if he likes me the same way. what do you guys think?

He likes you. Don't be afraid to tell him how you feel, _was the simple reply from Fai._

I couldn't have said it better, _Yuui commented._

Thank you! :D _Chi's reply read._

_Fai still had the email in his inbox._

O.o

It was easy to pretend that the keyboard was the keyboard and his hands were typing. But at some point, he would have to move on from October and go on to November. Who knew, though, that after all these years, Chi and Hideki were still going out? They were still young, but it seemed like they would be together forever. He smiled happily at his hands again. He and Kuro-pii would be the same way, too.

His fingers drew out the deceptively simple beginning of November and worked its way into the variations.

Up in the second tier, Alice woke up abruptly to what she knew was the "Troika." She rubbed her eyes again.

_Shit, _she thought, irritated. _That's the second time I've done that. I'll have to take a look at the damage later….I need to get the sheet music for this. Traumerei, neh?_

Kurogane watched Fai's swaying body and the way his fingers danced around the keys to the tune of "Troika." He seemed so natural up there on the stage, so similar to the way Kurogane was in front of the camera with a weapon in hand. His roles always seemed to involve weaponry. When the intermission came, he would leave to find Fai. It was a risky plan, though. Of all the proposal books that Tomoyo had thrust upon him when she knew he was planning to propose, none of them recommended surprises. Of course, he didn't read them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yuuko watching Doumeki and Watanuki with a hawk-like eye. They were still in the doorway, oddly enough. They should have been lead to a seat a long time ago, before the concert started.

The last strains of the piano faded away to thunderous applause, and the lights brightened. Kurogane blinked. He didn't hear any of the last bit…Hopefully, Fai didn't ask too many specific questions.

On the stage, Fai took a bow and glided off of the stage, a serene smile on his face. The patrons stood up, stretching and chatting. Tomoyo and Yuuko stretched like cats, and Himawari yawned and rubbed her eyes at the sudden brightness. Yuui left with a vague mutter of "bathroom." Kurogane left as well, although for different reasons. He had to find Fai before he lost his nerve. Chi rested her head on Hideki's shoulder and Hideki put his arm around her. Love was so simple sometimes…

"Alice! Stop smearing that eye-shadow!" Tomoyo snatched her hand away from her eye and assessed the damage. "You don't wear make-up too often do you?" she asked, squinting critically. "Never mind. Follow me," she commanded, tugging on her wrist. Alice groaned.

"Can't I just wash off all of this?"

"No."

Alice let out all strangled noise of frustration. Himawari joined them and the two frog-marched Alice out of the auditorium.

Yuuko wandered idly over to where Watanuki stood with a devious glint in her eye. Watanuki had a vein throbbing in his temple and even Doumeki looked slightly annoyed.

"_Sooo…?"_ she sang. "How was the tea?"

"ABSOLUTELY TERRBILE THANKS TO YOU!" Watanuki yelled. Doumeki merely sighed and looked off to the side. Watanuki can do this. The other party on the floor tier looked up as one, Touya's arms still stuck out awkwardly as if he were attempting to shepherd his charges out. Sakura's green eyes hinted at concern. On the second tier, Chi jumped and put her arms up as if Watanuki's words could hurt her by their sheer volume. Hideki covered his ears.

"Is that Watanuki?" Sakura asked, down below.

"I wonder what's wrong," mused Sakurako.

"We should go greet them," Yukito told the group. The Li twins nodded. What could have caused Watanuki to yell so loudly and in such a public place?

They fought their way through the crowd and up and down the stairs, past the lobby, around to the other side and almost ran into Tomoyo, Himawari, and a glowering Alice.

"Oh, hello!" Tomoyo smiled brightly at the group. "Where are you guys going?"

"To see what's gotten…oh I see. Yuuko." Sakura nodded, finally understanding.

"Ah, that's right. There's really only one person who can do that to Watanuki, isn't there?" Touya pinched the bridge of his nose. "That woman has to learn how to lay off a bit."

Himawari laughed. "C'mon. Let's go see if they've stoppe-"

"-D I DON'T REALLY SEE THE POINT OF YOU SETTING ALL OF THOSE FREAKY PINK-WINGED TOGA-WEARING WIG-TOUTING MICROPHONE-CARRYING CRAZY NUTJOBS ON US!"

"Nope," Tomoyo responded cheerfully. "If anything, he seems to have gotten louder."

Overhead, the computerized woman's voice sounded out. "Please return to your seats in the auditorium. The program will resume momentarily."

"Nnh…Better go then! Let's go!" Touya said. The Kinomoto group waved goodbye to the trio of girls and they parted ways back to their seats. Kurogane was already back, as was Yuui, and Yuuko and Watanuki seemed to have sorted out their differences, as Watanuki was looking slightly less hysteric. Kurogane looked vaguely sick. Before returning to her seat, Alice whispered to Yuui, "What's wrong with Kurogane?"

"He couldn't do it," Yuui whispered back. "We'll have to force him."

Alice almost smacked herself.

The rest of the concert passed by in a blur. Fai spent the entire second half with a slightly bemused smile on his face, as if he couldn't believe what had just transpired.

O.o

_Someone was knocking on the door. Fai looked up from his reflection, with whom he was having a delightful conversation with, and said to the mysterious knocker, "The door's open."_

_The knocker turned the handle and opened the door. Fai looked at the knocker. It was Kurogane. "Kuro-shu!" he exclaimed, pouncing on his boyfriend. "What brings you here? What's that?"_

_Kurogane looked distinctly uncomfortable, and he tried to hide the box behind his back. Fai let go of the stranglehold around Kurogane's neck and slid his arms down to rest on Kurogane's shoulders. "What's wrong?"_

_Kurogane shifted and brought his hand up to Fai's cheek. The pad of his thumb stroked the smooth skin and he cleared his throat. Multiple times. Fai started to worry._

"_What? What's wrong?" Kurogane cleared his throat again and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something. Then closed it. Then opened it again. _

_A strangled noise came out and his red eyes softened when they met Fai's beautiful blue ones. He stooped and quickly pressed a kiss to Fai's lips, dropping the box on the table covered in scores underneath the mirror in the process, and left, not quite running, but not walking, either, a blush staining his face. It was just fast enough to leave a very bemused Fai, though._

_Fai raised a hand to his lips, softly tracing the imprint Kurogane had left. Then he glanced curiously at the box. A card was sticking out from underneath the scarlet ribbon. It all looked very well-done, yet he knew that it wasn't some sort of store bought thing. There was something special to it, oddly enough, as if it took a long time and a lot of care to get it done._

_The woman's computerized voice sounded out: "Please return to your seats in the auditorium. The program will resume momentarily."_ _Darn. Just when he could have peeked._

_He threw one last glance at the box and took his coat off of the chair it was draped over, swinging it over his shoulder before he turned off the light and closed the door._

O.o

After multiple encores, which Fai happily supplied, the patrons finally stopped clapping and began the laborious process of filing out. Yuui and Alice met each other's meaningful glance and stood up quickly. Alice took Kurogane's wrist and began pulling him impatiently. Yuui stood in the aisle, waiting.

"Come on! We have to tell you something!" Kurogane finally stood up, grumbling about impatient bitches and let Alice drag him past Yuui and out the door, much to the usher's amusement. Exasperated, Yuui followed them out. Hideki gently shook Chi awake and they left together, Chi mumbling something about needing something to drink.

Tomoyo and Himawari exchanged glances. "Where's your laptop?" Himawari asked quietly. Tomoyo pulled it out of her bag.

"Right here." Both girls giggled quietly and booted up the small computer.

Yuuko stood up as well. She scanned the crowd for wherever Watanuki and Doumeki (who was being pushed along by Watanuki) had disappeared to at top-speed. Disappointed at having not found them, she turned to the two girls who had stayed behind and were now giggling over a small, 12-inch laptop. "What're you doing?" she asked, interested.

"Shh," Himawari shushed. "We're waiting."

"Well, we can do the waiting outside in the lobby, can't we?" Yuuko asked impatiently. "Plus," she added slyly, "We can find those adorable twin couples and their chaperones and ask them to watch with us. After all," she chortled, "the more the merrier, right?"

Tomoyo looked up, contemplating the idea, and the joy embarrassing her cousin brought to her. "…True," she admitted finally. "We _should _go find them."

"Alrighty, then! Let's go!" Yuuko reached over and snatched the laptop. Tucking it under her arm, she strode through the thinning crowd with Himawari and Tomoyo chasing after her, both in excitement at meeting Sakura and Sakurako and alarm at Yuuko's striding off so quickly with their small laptop in her red-lacquered clutches.

Once they'd reached the lobby, their target party was easy to find. Yukito's shock of pale hair was easily identified next to the amber wood and dark carpeting of the main staircase. He'd fallen asleep again, poor dear, Yuuko noted. Nevertheless, she glided through the crowd towards the Kinomoto party. "Hello, darlings!" she cheered when she reached within earshot.

Touya's eyebrow twitched. Syaoran and Syaoron jumped almost a foot in the air. Sakura and Sakurako turned and waved hello, vaguely surprised, but not at all alarmed at Yuuko's exuberant greeting. Yukito blinked awake and sat up properly on the stairs he had been propped up against, readjusting his glasses and nudging the coat that covered him into his lap. "Good morning to you, too," he chirped, disoriented.

Tomoyo and Himawari appeared next to Yuuko then, having caught up to her, but now slightly breathless. "We," Yuuko said, motioning to Tomoyo, Himawari, and herself with the small laptop she had taken out from underneath her arm, "have a very special presentation to show you people." Sakura and Sakurako crowded around, curious.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked warily. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Tomoyo answered breezily, setting up the computer. "Now shush. I think it's starting…" She sat down on the stairs next to Yukito and the rest crowded around her. Chi, who was holding a cup of what looked like orange juice, and Hideki spotted them and joined their ever-growing group of audience members. What happened next was rather _interesting _in material…

"O-OI!" Kurogane was getting irritated at being pushed around by a girl close to a decade his junior and most definitely at least a foot shorter than him. And to add to that, the blonde freak's twin, the calmer blonde freak was also not talking to him. "Where the hell do you think you're taking me?"

"To Fai."

He silently cursed. How'd they know…? Yuui. "Hey, you. Were you watching me?" he asked Yuui.

"To quote from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, 'Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies.'" They walked on in near-silence, Kurogane's curses occasionally peppering the air. Then, they reached a door. Yuui knocked.

"Come in. It's open," invited a voice muffled by the door. Yuui opened the door. Kurogane hesitated.

"Yes?" Fai appeared at the doorway then.

"What're you waiting for? GO!" Alice pushed him towards Fai. "Oh, and give these to him for me," she added handing him the chocolates she had hastily stuffed in her bag.

"These too," Yuui added. "From Chi and me."

Fai raised his eyebrows. "Really? When I'm standing _right in front of you?" _

"Yes, really," Alice shot back.

"We want to leave the two of you alone for as long as possible," Yuui added. "Bye, now!" The two of them ran off, leaving Fai in the doorway and Kurogane with two boxes of chocolates in his hands.

Awkwardly, Kurogane cleared his throat and Fai moved away from the door. Without asking for permission, Kurogane stepped in and set the two boxes next to the still unopened one on top of the sheet music. A door shut with a click, and he looked up at Fai.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by 13 people crowded around one small monitor split into two screens.

"So…" Fai stepped towards Kurogane and away from the door. "Was there something you wanted to tell me earlier?" His head tilted in question.

In response, Kurogane picked up the box he had left in his haste to get out and thrust it towards Fai. "Open it." Fai took the box and examined it, long fingers stroking the satiny ribbon before carefully pulling the card out and untying the ribbon. Then he slowly worked the top of the box off.

He stared at the ring nestled among chocolate covered strawberries in the center of the box. "It's…sparkly," he said finally. He looked up at Kurogane. "Is there something I'm missing?" he asked with a wry smile.

Kurogane cleared his throat and took the ring out of the box and held it up to Fai's face. "What else is there to get?" he asked roughly.

"I don't know." Fai set the box back down on the sheet music. "I'm a little slow today. Care to clarify, Kuro-neh?" He smiled a mischievous smile.

Kurogane flushed.

"C'mon," Fai coaxed gently, circling Kurogane's wrist with his hands. "Say it."

"W…Willyoumarryme," Kurogane rushed out.

"Hmm? What was that?" Fai held a hand up to his ear. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Wh—YES YOU DID!" Kurogane's eyebrow twitched.

"Nope, I didn't. So, what was it again? And what does that have anything to do with a ring?" Fai was enjoying his torturing of Kurogane. Kurogane heaved a sigh and swallowed his honor ("His Spanish honor," Alice muttered while watching the two from her perch on the stairs).

"Will…you…Fai…marry me?" he asked. Fai stood up on tiptoe and kissed him and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Of course I will, Kuro-silly," he said, hugging Kurogane's neck. "Of course I will." Kurogane patted his back awkwardly.

(Far away, in the main lobby, the people watching on the stairs cooed at the moment. "Awwww…..that's so sweet!" "YES! Victory!" "Psh, Kuro-idiot is hopeless." "Heheh, we've got blackmail material now!" They drew weird and disapproving stares, but who cares?)

Fai chose that moment to check his clock. "Oh, CRAP. I've got less than a minute to get to the place to start signing autographs!" He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, Kurogane running after him, everything else forgotten.

The group on the stairs looked at each other.

"Shit!"

There was a mad scramble to "look natural" before Fai and Kurogane got to them. Tomoyo shut down the laptop and put it in her bag. She and Himawari struck up a hurried conversation about nothing in particular as Alice stood near them, listening. Yuuko smoothly intercepted Watanuki and Doumeki, who showed up together suddenly, and together the three of them joined Tomoyo and Himawari's conversation on nothing in particular. The Sakuras and Li twins hovered near the concessions stand with Yuui, Chi and Hideki while Touya and Yukito stayed a safe distance away, Touya watching every move the Li twins did around his sisters.

When Fai appeared, smoothly adjusting his coat, near the fans, which let out a loud round of applause, and Kurogane appeared in the opposite direction, nearer to the group, they relaxed. Kurogane started walking towards them, and Himawari suddenly remembered.

"Tomoyo! Come with me," she hissed, grabbing Tomoyo's wrist. "The cameras…we can't forget them!"

"Agh, right!" Together, the two girls ran off to uninstall the cameras in Fai's room.

Kurogane reached their group first. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"It worked," Yuuko stated gleefully.

"Wh-yeah it worked. How'd you know?"

"You have the look of a man who took the plunge and came out alive," Alice supplied. "Umm…that sounded better in my head."

"Don't worry it sounded fine," Yuuko assured her.

"What?" Kurogane asked, momentarily distracted.

"Nevermind," Yuuko waved it off.

Alice wandered over to the stairs and sat down. From her bag, she extracted a book and started to read.

"Alice, what're you doing?" Chi had wandered over as well, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Reading."

"Why?"

"It's going to take Fai a while to get rid of that flock." She motioned over to the line of people.

"True." Chi sat down next to her and sipped her cup of tea.

Yukito wandered over to her, away from Touya. "What're you reading?"

"_A Town Like Alice. _By Nevil Shute. Heard of it?"

Yukito shook his head. Chi giggled. "Is it about you?" she asked Alice.

"No. Here, read the back." She marked her page and gave the book to Yukito.

"'Nevil Shute's most beloved novel, a tale of love and war, follows its enterprising heroine from the Malayan jungle during World War II to the rugged Australian outback,'" he read aloud. "Hmm, sounds interesting. When was it published?"

"1950."

Chi's eyes widened. "Wow. Old book!"

Alice shrugged. "Not really. But I suppose it _is _fairly old compared to books like _Twilight _and _Harry Potter. _But compared to books like _Don Quixote _and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, _I think it's just about to hit middle age."

Chi's eyes widened even further. "Amazing. You like to read, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I do. I'd rather tote around a couple of ten-pound textbooks than go online, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Chi trailed off slightly confused. She sipped her tea.

Yukito handed the book back. "I think I'll have to read it in the near future," he mused. "It doesn't sound too generic of a romance novel."

Touya, who had sat himself next to Yukito sometime during their conversation, mussed his hair. "Yeah, if you can stay awake long enough."

Yukito pushed his knee. "Shut up!" He blushed slightly.

Tomoyo and Himawari came back, then. Tomoyo was hurriedly stuffing something into her bag.

"Long bathroom break, much?" Alice questioned sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, sorry for taking so long," Himawari said. "Did we miss anything?"

"No! Nothing at all, Himawari-chan!" Watanuki broke in with a somewhat disturbing expression on his face. Doumeki and Yuuko stood in the background, one expressionless, the other smirking at Watanuki's pathetic-ness. Kurogane checked his watch.

10:30, it read. He looked at the line and at Fai.

Fai had a big grin on his face. The grin that said, "You're pissing me off, but I won't say anything." The line had diminished, but it looked like some of the fans wanted to stop and chat for a while. When they did, the "You're pissing me off, but I won't say anything" grin widened. Until they reached a pale, dark-haired man. Then, his smile dropped off of his face and he became serious.

Kurogane was immediately on edge. He inched closer as unobtrusively as he could in an attempt to hear what was being said. By mistake, he caught Fai's eye.

"Oh! Kuro-ru! I want you to meet someone!" He waved Kurogane over. With growing dread, Kurogane walked over. The man standing in front of Fai hurriedly finished what he was telling Fai and turned to face Kurogane.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

"Kuro-chu, meet my old teacher, Ashura," Fai chirped.

"Hey."

"Well, as I was saying to you earlier, Fai, you've far surpassed what I could have ever done, so congratulations. I wish you well in the future." He shook Fai's hand, and brushed past Kurogane. "Treat him with the utmost care," he muttered to Kurogane, his Russian accent thickening in the whisper. "Or I _will _set the Soviets on you."

"D-are you kidding with me?" Kurogane growled back in response.

Ashura smiled and waved back. "Maybe."

Kurogane looked towards Fai. "Is that guy always like that?"

Fai looked from Ashura to Kurogane with an odd expression on his face. "Yeah, some of the time. Why?"

"Nothing." Kurogane walked off to wait, leaving a very perplexed line of fans behind.

Forty-five minutes later, the group split, some to go home, others to go to wherever Yuuko planned on dragging them next (meaning that party that was mentioned in Yuui kitchen).

"…and _of course _we have to take darling Alice here!" Yuuko said.

"WHAT?" Alice yelped. "Nonononono…I just want to go to sleep, thankyouverymuch!" She shut her book and looked pleadingly at Sakura, Sakurako and the Li twins. "Help?"

They shook their heads, bemused.

"Screw you!"

"You can take her," Yuui amended, "But she has to be back by tomorrow at four."

"What, no! HEY!" Tomoyo snatched her bag away.

"Ohp, well, 'kay then. Bye!" Yuuko cheerfully strode off, Watanuki and Doumeki following. Himwari dragged Alice up and began pulling her towards the door.

"Come on! It's just one night! Live a little!" she coaxed. Tomoyo added threateningly, "You will come, or else you'll never get this bag back!"

"Rrrgh…fine."

"YES! Bye guys!" Himawari pulled Alice along to catch up to Yuuko. Walking next to Fai, Kurogane huffed approvingly.

"Serves you right," he laughed. "Ain't Karma a bitch?"

"Shut up," she growled, glaring at him.

Yuui, Chi, the Kinomotos, the Li twins, Yukito, and Hideki waved goodbye to the now-smaller party. "Have fun!" Yuui called.

Fai waved back. "We will, don't worry!" He winked and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's arm.

The day was just about to get _much much _longer.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey, well, it's been a fun time writing this fic, dragging it out of the pits of my mind and into words, but all things must come to an end. I'm going to focus on my other fic, which I've all but abandoned (bad me =_=#). Happy New Year!


End file.
